Black White or Grey?
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Semua terungkap dan Grey menang tapi, Rukia tetap harus menyelesaikan perasaannya. Chap 15 RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Wakakakakak my second fic..

Fic ini mss ambil dari komik penguin brother karya ayumi shiina..

Ada yang tahu???

Tuh komik bagus tapi endingnya gantung bikin mss jerat-jerit..

Thanks buat Dina yang udah ngasih tahu kalo komik ini tuh bagus

Walopun gitu mss gak bakal copy paste seenaknya.. mangnya mss plagiat

Tetep bakal ada humor tapi emang mirip-sangat- sih…

Please Repiu anda sangat saya butuhkan…

Thanks.. LUv.u all

Fic ini milik saya ceritanya Ayumi Shiina dan tokoh Bleach milik tite kubo jadinya ini fic gado-gado…

* * *

Begin…

Ayam berkokok.. burung bernyanyi mss pun menari…-ditendang dari fic karena dianggap mengganggu-

Rukia sudah siap dengan baju bebasnya hari ini hari pertama ia masuk di SMA Karakura.. SMA terbesar di kota itu…

Byakuya sudah duduk dengan teh anget di meja.. Koran setaun lalu-eh?- dan sarapan pagi..

"Selamat pagi Kak…"sapa Rukia ramah dan duduk dikursi… Byakuya masih saja berkutat dengan Koran lamanya..

"Hari ini kamu masuk sekolah kan Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya masih dibalik Koran yang harusnya udah diloak sebulan lalu..

Rukia mengangguk angguk sambil berseru trilililililili-dihajar-

Byakuya langsung keselek-eh gak ding-

"Jangan cari masalah lagi ya…"Byakuya menyeruput teh angetnya yang tanpa gula oh byakuya gak boleh kena diabetes donk…

Rukia tersenyum kecut… ini kepindahannya yang ke 8 kali bukan karena dia berandalan tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan, kakaknya yang seorang pelukis…jadi harus mau kalau dioper-oper kayak bola..

Dilempar kesana-kemari….

Dibuang ke laot..

Kemana saja..

Yang penting hepi..

-lama lama gak nyambung-

* * *

SMA Karakura.. SMA yang terkenal dengan prestasinya…walau sekolah itu pun sebenarnya bukan sekolah yang penuh dengan kehangatan…-masalahnya deket gunung jadi dingin-

Rukia sudah sampai setelah diantar kakaknya Byakuya dengan sepeda ontel-digetok Byakuya-

Suasana di sekolah itu masih ramai karena awal masuk semester 2, tapi kenapa ketika Rukia lewat mereka melihat Rukia dengan tatapan aneh.. apa ada tulisan tatap aku di punggungnya? Rukia udah coba ngecek tapi gak ada kok yang ada malah tulisan MIDGET

Rukia manyun mss senyam-senyum Rukia bawa palu mss siap kabur…

"Kamu Rukia Kuchiki?" Tanya seorang guru

Rukia ngangguk-ngangguk lagi..

"Saya Ukitake.. kamu murid pindahan itu kan?"

Rukia manggut-manggut –emang hobi kali ya?-

"Wah kamu hebat juga ya bisa pindah sampai 8 kali… pasti kamu sering bikin masalah" Ukitake mulai mengajak Rukia melihat lihat sekolah itu.. sekolah terbesar di SMA karakura…

"Bukan karena masalah cuma karena Kak Byakuya sering pindah-pindah"

"Oh kakakmu itu…pelukis terkenal itu kan"

Rukia melihat ke anak anak yang lalu lalang di sekitar nya mereka semua 1 sekolah tapi beda seragam?

Ruang Komputer..

"Hei buat apa anak black kesini?" Tanya seorang cewek dengan seragam berwarna putih

"Apa maksudmu memangnya kenapa dengan black?" jawab cewek lain yang memaikai seragam hitam Rukia menatap pertengkaran itu dengan heran

"Black.. White"

Perpustakaan

"Hei anak white jauh - jauh sana" seorang cowo dengan seragam hitam menghardik beberapa cowo brseragam putih..

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya… aneh..

Kantin

"Hoi ini daerah black" Rukia mengerutkan dahi masih heran melihat fenomena aneh yang dilihatnya berulang ulang kali

"Pak sepertinya ada yang aneh disini"

"Wah ternyata kau peka juga ya" Ukitakesensei nyengir kuda

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau kayak gini"

"Ah Ukitakesensei" seorang guru dengan kacamata dan rambut tersanggul memnggil guru berambut penuh uban itu –mss langsung dibunuh-

"Oh ya Rukia kamu bisa kan jalan-jalan sendiri dulu bapak ada perlu sebentar" Ukiatakesensei meningalakan Rukia yang masih cengo dia belum bilang iya udah ditinggal pergi..

Rukia sekarang sendiri ditemani angin.. dan nyanyian gaje mss

Ketika Rukia akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju surga –hahahah- tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang cowok..

"Ah sorry.." Rukia segera memungut buku-buku yang berhamburan disekitarnya

"Gag usah, jangan sentuh"

Tapi Rukia tetep gak peduli.. tetap mengambil buku itu bersaaman dengan gerakan cowok berseragam putih itu yang juga memungut kertas-kertas yang berhamburan..

"Ini sudah selesai.." Ia menatap cowo didepannya,tampak terlihat bahwa cowok itu kaget melihat Rukia..

"Rukia?"

"Ha?"

"Hey Ichigo loe ngapain disini" Seorang cowo berkacamata dengan seragam putih datang dan memanggil nama cowo yang baru saja ditabrak Rukia

Cowo itu keget melihat Rukia..

"Grey baru ya?" tanyanya kepada Rukia

"Ha? Grey?" daripada bingung mending..

"Gue anak baru salam kenal" Rukia memperkenalkan dirinya menghilangkan raut wajah heran dari cowo berkacamata itu

"Oh.. kenalin gue Ishida wakil ketua OSIS disini dan ini Ichigo dia ketua OSIS disini jadi loe anak pindahan baru itu…"

Cowok yang dipanggil Ichigo tetap saja melihat Rukia lekat-lekat.. membuat Rukia ge-er setengah idup..

-mss jadi iri.. kya!!! Ichigo!!!-

"Ah kalau gak salah elo tuh dapet koneksi dari kakak loe ya" ucap Ishida lagi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk

Glek.. Rukia dah paling benci ma yang kayak gini..

"Ah sorry gue duluan dulu ya,,," Rukia langsung ngibrit pergi.. ngabur…

Ichigo masih terdiam.. membuat Ishida heran sejak kapan ketuanya jadi tukang ngelamun gini..

Ishida ngaplok kepala jeruk Ichigo dengan tangannya… dan meninggalkannya pergi

"Sialan lu Ishida!!" Ichigo megang kepalanya yang sakit… dan segera mengejar cowo itu…

Sekarang Rukia berjalan menuju lapangan sepakbola yang ada didekat situ menyaksikan pertandingan sepakbola yang berlangsung aneh tetap dengan seragam olahraga white dan black…

'ada yang aneh dengan sekolah ini' pikirnya

Tiba-tiba terasa suatu benda menusuk punggungnya..

"Jangan bergerak ini pistol beneran" Rukia mendengar suara yang dibisikkan seseorang dibelakangnya Rukia sempat kaget..

'dasar sekolah aneh orang-orangnya juga aneh' Rukia segera merunduk berbalik dan menendang perut cowo itu.. cowo berambut merah mundur sambil meringis kesakitan Rukia hanya tersenyum ..

"Wah hebat.." Cowo berambut merah yang dikuncir kuda itu tersenyum seperti orang bego..

Rukia melihat cowo itu berbaju bebas…

"loe anak sekolah sini?"

"Apa? loe gak kenal gue …?" Cowo itu berekspresi seolah olah dia artis terkeren sedunia..

Rukia nyengir kuda..

"loe grey baru ya?" Tanya cowo itu balik..

"Apa? Grey?" Rukia mengerutkan dahi dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Gue anak baru disini.." Ruki hanya menjawab simple disambut O bulat dari cowo itu..

"Pantas aja.. "

"Loe bingung soal grey ya?? Loe juga bingung kenapa seragam disekolah ini ada dua jenis"

Rukia ngangguk ngangguk sambil berseru trilililililili

Renji swetdrop…

"Sekolah ini terbagi menjadi 3 kelompok" cowo berambut merah itu menunjukan 3 jarinya ke wajah Rukia…

"Black, White dan Grey"

"anak-anak black itu terkesan berandalan, kalo white tuh anak-anaknya kayak bangsawan gitu.. bukan bangsawan beneran ya gayanya gitu deh... trus kalo gray itu yang gak pengen mihak ke dua kubu tersebut..." Jelas Renji..

"Nama kelompok mereka sesuai dengan seragam yang mereka pakai.. nah kalo Grey seragamnya ya baju bebas kayak gue gini…" Rukia beroho ria…

"Trus kenapa gak banyak yang jadi grey daripada kepisah-pisah gini…mending bebas sekalian kan" Rukia bertanya dan hanya dijawab senyuman usil Renji

"Kamu juga bakal tahu nanti" – sorry ya mss gak terpengaruh sama senyuman Renji…-

Rukia terdiam, neh sekolah apa rumah hantu banyak banget misterinya…

"Oh ya gue lupa sapa nama loe" Tanya Renji ketika ia akan berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia

"Loe nanya gue? Gue Rukia Kuchiki"

"Oh gue Abarai Renji.." Renji mendekati Rukia

"Salam kenal.." bibir Renji menyentuh bibir Rukia.. membuat cewek itu secara reflek menendang Renji the king of babbon –dimutilasi renji- dan lari kalang kabut.. mss langsung bawa martil gergaji cangkul ma clurit buat bunuh Renji…

Renji terbang melayang hingga mars ketemu mahluk mars n nikah ma tuh mahluk-gag dink-

Rukia ngabur nyari tempat cuci mulut terdekat…

"Sial dia ngerebut first kiss gue!!!" Rukia teriak gaje sambil nyuci mulutnya dengan air dan sabun lifebuoy-beneran nulisnya gini gag seh…-

"Phuah gila pait.."

Yaiyalah siapa yang nyuruh lu makan sabun…

Sekarang Rukia nyuci mulutnya pake air..

Kumur-kumur n glek…

"Wah airnya ketelen" Rukia teria gaje lage..

Bego siapa yang nyuruh lu minum air keran…

Rukia jadi panik sendiri muter-muter teriak gak jelas ampe jungkir balik ndiri dia lupa kalo air disekolah itu sudah steril walopun dari keran sekalipun-haist-

"Sial first kiss gue.. hiks gue tahu itu udah dianggap sebagai salam tapi… tapi… hwa!!! Kenapa harus ma nanas, babbon" Rukia nangis gaje.. mss minjemin pundak mss ..

Tiba-tiba ada selembar saputangan yang melayang di dekat Rukia.. lho ada hantunya…

Gag dink ternyata ada tangannya.. hehehehehe

"neh.." Ichigo memberikan saputangan ke Rukia yang masih ngelongo mss ngabur n membuat Rukia jatuh dengan posisi yang gak nyaman kepala duluan.. wakakakak

"Author sialan lu…" Rukia mengumpat sambil memegang kepalanya..

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya membantu Rukia berdiri..

Rukia menggenggam tangan tapi ternyata Ichigo malah kepleset dan mereka pun terjatuh bersamaan…

Ichigo berada diatas tubuh Rukia yang kecil.. Rukia masih meringis kesakitan..

Awas tuh author gila gue bunuh dia…

Wajah Rukia dan Ichigo hanya berjarak beberapa cm Rukia panik setengah mati sedangkan Ichigo hanya terdiam menatap cewe didepannya itu..

"Ichigo.."

Ichigo bangkit dan Rukia pun berdiri… Wajah Rukia udah kayak kepiting panggang-item donk-

Ichigo tetep stay culz.. menyerahkan saputangan yang sebenarnya memang sejak tadi ingin ia berikan..

Rukia masih melongo.. menerima saputangan itu..

"Ah loe Ichigo kan.."

Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat..

"Gue Ichigo Kurosaki.."

"Ha?"

"Gue Ichigo?"

Kenapa neh orang ngulang namanya mulu?

"Gue Ichigo masak loe lupa seh…!!" Rukia tak berkutik dia masih ngelongo kayak orang bego..

"Apa?"

"Setiap hari gue nginget loe tapi loe lupa ma gue.." Rukia tambah ngelongo saking lebarnya tuh rahang ampe jatuh kebawah..

Ichigo masang tampang mengerikan….

"Awas kalo besok loe masih lupa.." Ichigo mengancam Rukia yang pendek itu dan meninggalkannya yang masih kayak orang bego…

Rukia merunduk.. jongkok sendiri kayak orang bego..- mss terlalu sering ngatain Rukia bego disini gomen Rukia-

"Apa gue kenal dia…perasaan gue gak punya temen yang rambutnya kayak jeruk mateng… namanya jug ague baru denger hari ini.."

"Siapa dia?"

"Ichigo"

"Hei" Tiba-tiba Renji udah ada didepan Rukia nampang kayak ngiklan..

"Hwa!! Jaga jarak loe 5 km" Rukia menjauh ampe Indonesia…

"wah jangan-jangan yang tadi tuh first kiss loe"

Rukia cemberut…

"Ngapain tadi loe ma ketua white..?"Tanya Renji lagi..

"Ha ketua white?" Rukia mendongak..

Menatap senyum usil Renji..

"Di masing-masing kelompok punya ketua.. White ketuanya Ichigo tadi.. kalo grey seh karena bebas jadi gak punya ketua…"Renji memulai penjelasannya lagi..

"Terus kalo black…"

Buak..

Suara pukulan dan teriakan terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berada

Tanpa aba-aba dari mss Rukia langsung lari menuju arah suara itu..

"Hei tunggu" Renji berteriak dan menyusul Rukia

Rukia yang sudah nyampe ke TKP melihat seorang cowo dengan seragam putih terjatuh dan ditodong dengan tongkat oleh anak black…

Rukia memegang lengan cowo itu ketika ia akan memukul kepala cowo berseragam putih itu…

"Jangan"

"Hei apa-apaan ini" Cowo itu menghentakkan lengannya sampai Rukia terjatuh.. dan ketika ia akan mengayunkan tongkat itu..

Rukia segera mencegah dengan berada di depan cowo berseragam putih itu..

Buak..

Kepala Renji benjol..ternyata dia menghalangi tongkat itu dan merelakan kepalanya.. wkwkwkwk-syukur!!-

"Hei Renji sapa cewe bego itu" Tanya cowo berseragam hitam itu sambil memanggul tongkatnya..

"Sorry Kaien dia anak baru.." Renji meringis kesakitan dan berdiri..

"Wah kasian banget masuk sekolah ini" Rukia menatap cowo itu dengan tatapan benci apa-apaan cowo ini..

Tongkat itu tertodong tepat diwajah Rukia sekarang..

"sebagai anak baru gue kasih tahu ke elo Pertama loe jangan buat masalah disini, kedua loe jangan ngelawan ketua loe dan ketiga.. loe harus milih black atau white.." Cowo itu menatap Rukia sinis membuat Rukia pengen ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri..

"Konyol.."Rukia membalas tatapan cowo itu..

"Apa?" Tanya cowo itu gak percaya..

"Konyol.. sekolah apa ini? Masak 1 sekolah seragamnya beda-beda.. gak lucu tau!!" Rukia berdiri dan menatap Kaien dengan tatapan meremehkan..

Tiba-tiba kerumunan orang-orang sedikit terbuka..

"Loe ngomong kayak yang dipikirin anak-anak disini tapi sayangnya gak ada yang berani ngomong" Ichigo muncul dari kerumunan itu…

"Wah-wah Ichigo tumben loe muncul"Kaien menatap orang yang mirip dengannya itu dengan tatapan benci..

"Maaf… apakah ini ngganggu loe?"

"itu ketua black dan white berkumpul.."

"Wah kayaknya bakal ada bentrok neh"

"Tumben Ichigo muncul"

"wah Ichigo keren"-asli ini mss yang ngomong.

"Jadi loe harus milih..Black ato white " Kaien sekarang melihta cewek pendek didepannya…

Ichigo tetp stay culz…

"Mending gue milih gray.. "

Semua anak disitu kaget..

"Gue gak mau punya ketua kayak loe… atopun kayak loe.." Telunjuknya menunjuk kewajah Ichigo..

"Kalo gitu… loe bakal nyesel.."

"Biarin…" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu..

Kaien tersenyum 'mangsa baru telah muncul'

Sedangkan Ichigo...

Ichigo kembali ke ruangannya.. ruang OSIS..

Ia terdiam duduk duduk di kursi panas.. hehehehe

memegang kepalanya yang tak terasa sakit...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia.. kenapa kau muncul lagi di hadapanku.."

Ia menatap jendela... melihat bahwa seseorang tersenyum dengan cowo berambut merah dibawah sana..

Rukia...

* * *

Bagi anda yang sudah baca komik yang mss sebutkan diatas.. maka anda pasti tahu kelanjutannya..

Wakakakakakakak-lagi hobi ketawa-

Reviewnya.. kritik dan saran anda tolong..

Kalo gak mss bakal..

Bakal..

Gak bakal ngapa-ngapain..

please.... takakakakakakakak

Review na…


	2. Chapter 2

Oke guys chapter 2 selesai… wkwkwkwkwkw

Bentar deh mss ma u ngomong bentar…

Kali ini mss bakal gak muncul di fic… soalnya kalo dipikir-pikir ganggu banget…

Maaf ya para pembaca.. bagi penggemar mss jangan kecewa besok bagi-bagi tanda kaki kug..-dibuag ke samudra atlantik-

Oh ya maaf ya kalo nanti hampir semua tokoh disini OOC banget (ooc apa occ apa coo) banget…. Maklumilah..

Oke deh langsung aja dari pada bertele-tele…

Fic ini punya mss cerita punya mbak Ayumi shiina –terimakasih telah membuat ending cerita kesukaan saya gantung!!!-

Dan tokohnya punya om tite kya!!!

Begin!!!

* * *

Esoknya.. anak-anak SMA Karakura membicarakan kejadian kemarin, kejadian anak baru yang menentang Kaien, yang masuk Grey pokoknya kejadian kemaren yang ada hubungannya ma Rukia. Banyak yang bertaruh berapa hari anak itu a.k.a Rukia bakal bertahan.. 1 hari, 2 hari..

Rukia masuk ke sekolah dengan pakaian bebas… saat ia mulai masuk gerbang diliatin di koridor diliatin… pas dia di toilet pun diliatin…

'Risih banget gue kayak orang dari planet lain'

Rukia berjalan menuju kelasnya dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berambut merah panjang mukanya gak keliatan soalnya ia memungguNgi-halah bahasanya- Rukia…

Rukia pengen nanya kelas 10-3 tuh dimana jadi…

"Permisi mbak mau nanya kelas 10-3 dimana ya.." Rukia mendekati mbak-mbak itu..

Mbak-mbak itu balik dan ternyata..

Renji!!!

Rukia melongo bentar…

"elo Renji? cantik banget" Rukia memuji tanpa nada menyindir

"Loe bilang gua cantik, sialan loe…" bentak Renji sambil ngiket rambut panjangnya

"Loe jadi cewe cocok banget tau gak" Rukia memuji lagi gak maksud nyindir..

Renji manyun…

"Tadi tuh gue lupa ngiket rambut soalnya buru-buru banget.." Renji menjelaskan paginya yang gila karena ban sepeda motornya ternyata bocor, bensinnya dicolong orang dan ikat rambut kesayangannya ilang..

"Jadi loe kesini naik angkot dengan rambut terurai gitu" Rukia megang mulutnya dan nahan tawa

"Gue punya dugaan loe mesti digodain cowo-cowo" Rukia ketawa ngakak ampe-ampe orang disekitar situ ngira Rukia orang gila yang nyasar..

"Sialan loe" Renji jadi inget…

* * *

Back to Renji versi cewe..

Renji lewat ketika dia akan mencari angkot..

"Hai cewe godain kita donk.." Renji dipanggil kumpulan cowo yang lagi duduk-duduk ngerokok minum

-kopi-

Dan ketika Renji berbalik mereka langsung beku ditempat…

"Hwa! Ada banci!" kumpulan cowo itu langsung ngibrit gak jelas.. lari… ada yang nabrak tembok, nyerahin diri ke polisi ampe kejang ditempat…

Dan lagi…

Ada anak kecil ma ibunya…

"Ma aku mau punya rambut kayak mbak itu"nunjuk Renji dari belakang..mengagumi kelembutan dan keharuman molto soklin ultra-eh kug iklan-

"Iya besok kamu bakal punya rambut dan wajah cantik kayak mbak itu" memuji Renji

Renji balik..

Ibunya langsung panik..anaknya langsung nangis gaje..

"Nak mama tarik kata-kata mama kamu gak bakal kayak babon itu!!!" lari dan langsung membawa anaknya balik to home..

* * *

Back to Rukia ngakak..

Rukia masih ngakak…

Renji masih manyun… dan lewatlah Ukitakesensei dengan rambut putih melambai lambai…slow motion..

Rukia berenti ngakak

Renji berenti manyun

"Pagi ukitakesensei"Rukia menyapa dengan wajah seramah-ramahnya

Sebenarnya ukitakesensei mau meneruskan perjalanannya tapi ia meihat sesuatu yang menarik..

"Pagi Rukia" ukitake pasang senyum closeup Renji langsung make kacamata item..

"Kamu beneran jadi Grey?" Ukitakesensei melihat pakaian Rukia dari atas ampe bawah bawah ampe atas lagi..

Rukia mengangguk..

"Wah berani juga ya" Ukitakesensei memuji..

Rukia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting..

"Hei Renji apa grey cuma kita berdua?" Tanya Rukia dan menatap Renji yang masih bergaya dengan kacamata itemnya

"Eh? Ya gak sih sebenarnya grey tuh ada 5 tambah loe jadi 6" Renji berhenti bergaya

"Kok dikit banget?"Rukia mengernyitkan dahi heran..

"Soalnya.." Renji berenti ditengah kata..

Cprot…

Kepala Rukia terkena sesuatu yang merah seperti darah bajunya juga..

Renji tidak terlalu kaget.. Ukitake sensei cuma diam dan menatap Rukia yang benar-benar kaget..

"Wah sepertinya penyambutan Grey sudah dimulai"Ukitakesensei hanya menganggukkan kepala..

Rukia melihat ke atas mencari pelakunya..

"SIalan loe!! Sapa yang ngelempar lumpur merah ke gue?" Rukia mengumpat…

Dan suasana tetap ramai seperti tadi..

* * *

Rukia keluar dari ruang ganti cewe dengan seragam olahraga…

"Sialan tuh orang.."

Renji terdiam dan berdiri didekat tembok bersama dengan Ukitakesensei

"Gue yakin semua anak grey baru pasti digencet" Rukia mengahampiri 2 cowo itu..

"Loe bener dan hampir semuanya berenti jadi grey karena itu" Renji mulai berbicara

"Kenapa guru kayak bapak gak bisa nyegah?" Tanya Rukia dan melihat kearah ukitakesensei

"Guru juga ditindas sekolah ini dipenuhi dengan anak yang orangtuanya punya kekuasaan, kami menentang maka riwayat kami pun selesai, selain itu bebarapa murid pun berani mengincar guru-guru yang ingin mengubah sekolah ini" Ukitakesensei menjelaskan

"terus… kenapa cowo yang kayak cewe dari belakang kayak loe bisa diterima dengan lapang dada?" Tanya Rukia dan melirik Renji

"Enak aja loe kayak cewe apanya? Gue keren kayak gini yap antes aja gue diterima dengan lapang dada" Renji pasang tampang sekeren mungkin

Rukia muntah ditempat..

"Renji sebaiknya kamu segera berkaca"Ukitake sensei segera meluruskan keadaan

Rukia berjalan menuju koridor ..

"eh bentar kenapa gak minta ketua black ma white supaya damai aja" Rukia berjalan mundur..

"Eh?loe kug bisa dapet ide gila kayak gitu?" Tanya Renji

"Gila gimana?" Rukia heran..

"Ketua black ma white tuh musuh bebuyutan, sejak mereka berdua gak sengaja bersenggolan bahu doank, pertempuran setengah tahun pun dimulai black white ma grey berdiri pun karena permusuhan mereka berdua."Ukitake menjelaskan Rukia ngangguk-ngangguk

"Mustahil mereka bakal berdamai" tambah Renji

Rukia menghela nafas…

"Sekolah ini aneh banget seh.." Rukia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan meninggalkan Renji dan Ukitake yang masih terdiam…

"Hei apa tidak apa-apa kalau Rukia dibiarkan menjadi Grey?"Tanya Ukitake sensei ragu-ragu

"Aku yakin mungkin bakal ada masalah tapi….sepertinya si pendek itu mampu menghadapinya"ucap Renji dengan yakin

* * *

"Perkenalkan saya Rukia kuchiki dari SMA soul society salam kenal" Rukia memperkenalkan dirinya…

"Dan meja mu Rukia " Ukitake sensei menunjuk ke sebuah meja+kursi yang berada ditengah belakang tanpa barisan dan tepat disebelahnya duduk nanas yang senyam-senyum gak jelas

Rukia duduk di kursi itu… 'wah ternyata penindasannya pun sampai dikelas juga'

Renji tersenyum Rukia buang muka dan ketika ia meraba lacinya.. ada yang menggeliat-liat aneh..

Diangkat tangannya dan ternyata cacing..

"Wah pak!! Dilaci meja saya ada cacing" Rukia menunjukkan cacing itu dan melemparnya ke tempat beberapa murid cewe dan membuat mereka ketakutan

Rukia tersenyum licik..

"Halah nakutin kok pake cacing kenapa gak sekalian pake ular aja" Rukia ngedumel sendiri

"Kalo ular beneran gimana?" Tanya Renji dan menatap Rukia ..

"Ular aja ditakutin, gue masih lebih takut ma Beruang kutub, bisa gak tuh pasukan pengusir Grey bawa beruang kutub ke sini biar gue pindah dari sekolah ini" Rukia ngocol asal ngomong membuat cowo disebelahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala

'cewe yang aneh'

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa walaupun ditengah pembagian kelompok atau debat pasti terbagi menjadi 3 kelompok besar yang bisa dibilang saling membenci tapi ada yang aneh…

Renji tidak dibenci ataupun digencet, tidak seperti Rukia yang dikasih deathglare setiap ngeliat ke salah satu murid.

Renji emang gak gabung ma salah satunya tapi ia seperti diterima sebagai grey..

Dan setelah diperhatikan cukup lama ternyata Renji tuh orang yang pintar-by author- setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan bisa ia jawab dengan pun menjadi sedikit kagum dengan raja babon nanas mesum ini.

Bel Istirahat berbunyi menandakan bahwa kelas akan kosong sebentar lagi..

Rukia berniat mengembalikan saputangan Ichigo dan berterimakasih ia memang sudah tahu kalau Ichigo tuh anak kelas 10-1. Dan ketika ia menghampiri kelas itu.

"Eh sorry Ichigonya mana ya?" Tanya Rukia kepada seorang cewe yang keluar dari kelas itu tapi dicuekin

"Eh sorry Ichigonya mana ya?" tanyanya lagi pada seorang cowo yang sedang bersama temannya tapi ia ditinggal pergi

Rukia bête berat udah nanya masih aja dicuekin dan akhirnya..

"WOI!! Ichigonya ma ya?" tanyanya berteriak didepan kelas 10-1 membuat anak-anak cewe dan yang lainnya pada kaget

"Buat apa loe nanya Ichigo ?!" Ucap seorang cewe dengan tatapan meremehkan

"Gue ada perlu ma dia"

"Mana mungkin ketua white kayak Ichigo mau nemuin anak baru grey kayak loe" cewe yang lain menyahut Rukia langsung darah tinggi

'sialan neh cewe gak mutu banget sih'

"Bukan **urusan loe!"** Rukia menekankan beberapa kata dan hendak meninggalkak kelas laknat itu..

"Loe nyari gue?" Ichigo sudah bersender didepan pintu

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya tanpa ekspresi

"Ah! Ichigo masak anak grey kayak dia nyari loe sih paling dia cuma mau ngegodain loe"ucap salah seorang cewe dan mendekati Ichigo..ketika ia akan menyentuh bahu Ichigo

"Jangan sentuh gue!" Ichigo ngasih deathglare ke cewe itu dan membuatnya mundur

Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan..

"NIh" Rukia menyerahkan selembar saputangan pada Ichigo membuat anak-anak disekitar situ kaget..

"Thanks ya sapu tangannya, and sorry gue gak pernah inget punya temen bernama Ichigo…mungkin loe salah orang"

Ichigo hanya terdiam menatap Rukia..

"Ha?Loe dipinjemin sapu tangan ma Ichigo gak mungkin" ujar seorang cewe

"Cari sensasi ya loe"

"Bohong tuh pasti"

Rukia mengernyitkan dahi tak menyangka usahanya untuk mengembalikan sapautangan butuh usaha keras dan mental baja..

Rukia menatap cowo didepannya

"Sorry gue gak inget pernah minjemin saputangan" Ichigo menjawab dengan jawaban yang membuat Rukia kaget

"Apa?! loe sendirikan yang minjemin nih saputangan ke gue" Rukia membentak cowok itu

Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia

"Hei loe tunggu"Rukia tidak mengejarnya ia kesal sekali

"Apa cuma gara-gara gue grey loe gak mau nerima nih sapu tangan? Apa cuma gara-gara udah gue pegang loe gak mau neh saputangan kembali?" Tanya Rukia Ia mengejar Ichigo dan memegang bahu cowo itu membuatnya berbalik dan melempar sapu tangan itu..

"Nih gue kembaliin, thanks!" Rukia pergi dari tempat itu diikuti tatapan heran dari beberapa anak

"Berani banget dia nyentuh Ichigo"

"Dasar!"

Ichigo sedikit kaget dengan kejadian barusan ia hendak mengejar Rukia tapi ditahan Ishida yang ternyata sejak tadi menyaksikan kejadian barusan

"Udah loe gak usah ngejar dia" Ishida membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Ichigo..Ichigo berhenti dan menatap sapu tangan itu, ia kembali mendapatkannya saputangan yang diberikan oleh Rukia beberapa tahun lalu…

Ichigo berbalik dan pergi…

* * *

Rukia ma Renji lagi nongkrong di kantin sampai ketika seorang botak yang pake apa gitu namanya halah yang ditaruh dikepala untuk melindungi kebotakannya.

"Hei loe anak baru itu kan?" Tanya cowo itu

"Ha?Loe nanya ma gue apa babon disebelah gue?" Tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk Renji yang lagi nafsu makan pisang

"Loe bukan nanes disebelah loe" Cowo botak itu nunjuk enji yang maisih nafsu ma sesisir pisang yang dia bawa dari rumah…

"Kenapa?"

"Loe dipanggil Kaien" Cowo itu menatap Renji dengan tatapan heran laha si Renji ngiranya tuh cowo mau minta pisangnya

"Loe gak boleh minta" Renji memeluk 1-1 nya pisang yang masih tersisa Cowo itu cuma bisa nyengir kuda

"Temen loe nih bener-bener babon ya?" Tanyanya

"Gue juga gak tahu" Rukia cuek bebek

"Terus maksud bos loe manggil gue apa?"

"Loe kesana aja dulu"

"Kalo gue nolak?" Rukie menantang..

"Terpaksa gue nyeret loe"

Muncul 2 cowo dengan tali rapia..

Rukia cuma bisa ngelongo..

* * *

Sekarang Rukia terikat didepan kaien yang sedang duduk dengan santainya sedangkan babon Renji berdiri disampingnya…

"Loe mau apa ?" Tanya Rukia sembari berusaha melepas ikatan cowo botak itu..

"Gue cuma mau tanya,beneran Ichigo minjemin sapu tangannya ke elo?"

Kaien bertanya dari kursinya yang berad ahanya beberapa m dari Rukia..

Rukia terdiam sebentar…

"Orangnya aja gak ngaku.." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya

"Heh babon bantuin gue!" Ucapnya pada Renji yang masih aja meluk-meluk pisang..

"Gag ah, lagian gue juga mau lihat, apa bener si Ichigo minjemin sapu tangan ke elo" Renji menatap Rukia.. Rukia hanya terdiam..

"Sialan lepasin gue gak loe?" Rukia ngancem…

Ichigo masuk ke ruangan itu..

"Buat apa manggil gue?" Tanya Ichigo Ia sedikit kaget melihat Rukia yang diikat..

"Apa hubungan loe ma anak ini?" Tanya Kaien sambil memegan kepala Rukia..

Rukia menunggu jawaban Ichigo yang masih terdiam menatap Rukia

"Gak ketemu aja baru kemaren" Ichigo menjawab enteng

"Terus loe kug bisa minjemin saputangan loe ke dia?"

"padahal loe kan gak bakal minjemin barang punya loe ke orang lain, loe kan punya penyakit bersih"

"Ha?bersih penyakit?" Rukia melongo heran….

"Iya, dia tuh paling gak bisa make barang bekas orang lain ato minjemin sesuatu ke orang lain" Renji ngejelasin.. Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih diam saja…

"Terserah loe lah kalo emang cuma hal gak penting gini mending gue ba.."

Ucapan Ichigo terpotong ditengah jalan ketika..

"Jari cewe ini bakal gue putusin satu-satu kalo elo emang gak mau ngaku" kaien menyentuh jari-jari kecil Rukia dan membuat Rukia terkaget..

"Oh.. kayaknya terlalu kejam ya… gimana kalo.. rambutnya gue potong.."Kaien memegang sebuah gunting Ichigo berbalik dan melihat rambut Rukia jatuhsatu persatu..

Rukia memberontak..

"Gue gak kenal dia!!! Jangan sentuh rambut gue!!" Rukia setengah menangis dan memberontak tapi ternyata ia tak bisa..

Renji hanya terdiam menatap adegan itu..

"Mau loe apa?" Ichigo bertanya dan aksi kaien berhenti sejenak..

"Loe nyium kaki gue.."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya…"

"Perlu?"

"Jadi mau loe?" Kaien kembali mengangkat guntingnya..

Ichigo maju dan tiba-tiba mengecup punggung tangan Kaien

Gunting jatuh dari tangannya Semua orang disana kaget banget!!!

Kaien udah gak bisa bergerak lagi..

Ichigo melepas ikatan Rukia dan segera keluar ruangan itu..

Rukia melihat semua orang disitu masih kaget jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menendang wajah Renji..

Menghajar si botak ikaku dan membalikkan kursi Kaien dan membuatnya terjengkang dari tempatnya..

"INI SEMUA BUAT RAMBUT GUE DAN KEGILAAN LOE!!" Rukia menunjuk wajah Kaien yang masih kaget tak berdaya… anak buah Kaien mash bengong menyaksikan segala keajaiban yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan segera mengejar Ichigo.

"Hei kenapa loe bantu gue.."

Ichigo berhenti..

"Kenapa loe nolong gue.."

"Padahal gue sama sekali gak inget soal loe!!"

Ichgo pun berbalik dan sgera menghampiri Rukia..

"Ternyata… walaupun gue inget loe tapi loe udah lupa soal gue"

Rukia menggenggam erat ujng bajunya..

"Walaupun loe bener-bener ada di ingetan gue loe dengan gampangnya ngelupain gue"

Rukia hanya terdiam..

Ichigo menghela nafas.. Ia mendekati Rukia yang masih terdiam ..

"Gue kembaliin sapu tangan loe" Ichigo menyerahka saputangan yang dilempar Rukia tadi pagi

Rukia menerima sapu tangan itu masih dalam kebingungan..

"Itupun kalo loe masih inget itu saputangan loe"

Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia..

"maksud loe apa?"

"Siapa loe sebenernya ?" Rukia berteriak dan ingin mendengarkan jawaban dari Ichigo tapi ternyata suara teriakan Rukia hanya terbawa angin..

* * *

Tererererererereret…

Hape Sony erricsson Ichigo berbunyi..

"Halo.." Ichigo mejawabnya dengan setengah hati

"Ah Ichigo-kun" Suara cewe yang dibuat-buat menjawab dari seberang sana

"Sejak kapan loe jdi cewe?" Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan sindiran

"Ngapain loe nelpon gue pas jam sekolah?" tanya Ichigo lagi..

Suara disebrang sana menghela nafas berat..

"Siapa anak baru itu?" tanyanya

"Bukan urusan loe" Ichigo menjawab singakat dengan penuh makna

Orang disebrang sana hanya tersenyum

"Terserah loe semakin loe lindungi dia, loe bakal semakin terdesak" Ia menjawab dan membuat Ichigo mendesah pelan

"Gue gak peduli" hape ditutup dan tersengar suara dengung dari seberang sana..

"Terserah loe aja" Ia tersenyum…

* * *

Wa!! Bagi yang udah tahu sapa orang itu diem dulu ya jangan kasih tahu dulu..

Sorry buat yang ngerasa cerita ini mirip banget ma penbro yang asli

Mss bakal nambahin beberapa hal yang bikin agak beda.. termasuk endingnya..

Thanks buat repiuw.. map karena kemaren chap 2 yang sempet mss bikin harus dihapus..

Oke deh Repiu!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yap ini lanjutan dari Black White and grey maap membuat kalian lama menunggu (menunduk sedalem-dalemnya)

Sebuah fic campur-campur yang mss angkat dari komik Ayumi shiina berjudul Penguin Brother, tokohnya jadi tokoh bleach terus… beberapa tambahannya dari mss ^^

Kalo emang ampe ending, endingnya bakal mss ubah soalnya ending dari komk aslinya gantung !!

Oke deh please read and repiunya !!!

Fic ini punya

tokohnya punya Tite kubo

Cerita aslinya punya Ayumi Shiina

^_^

* * *

Rukia melihat-lihat album fotonya dengan dahi berkerut

"Sedang apa?"

"Eh, kakak ini lho.. ada orang yang ngaku-ngaku kalao dia itu temen lama ku.." Rukia membalik-balik album foto dan melihatnya satu-satu

"Siapa namanya?" Byakuya mengeluarkan rokok dan menghidupkan pematik api –mss langsung ngambil ember.. jangan ngerokok!!!-

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Rukia masih konsentrasi dengan albumnya sehingga tidak memeperhatikan ekspresi Byakuya yang berubah sedetik.. cuma sedetik aja

"Ajak aja dia kesini" Byakuya duduk didepan Rukia dan menuangkan segelas air bening

"Kalau dia memang temen mu harusnya kamu ingat kan?" Rukia menggaruk kepalanya..

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hari pertama mu?" tanya Byakuya dengan tetap stay culz..

"Hari pertama…"

Rukia pun menceritakan semuanya panjang lebar… sampai..

"Oh.." Byakuya hanya menjawab dengan 1 kata yang bikin Rukia garing abis..

"Gimana sih kok cuma oh?" Rukia ngambek gak jelas

"Jadi maunya apa, mau pindah sekolah?" Byakuya berdiri dari tempat duduknya..

"Ya gak sih..Tapi kan setidaknya.."

"ya sudah selamat berjuang saja" Byakuya mengucek-ucek –halah- rambut hitam Rukia

"Aku pergi dulu ada pameran"Byakuya pun keluar dari rumah

"Ya! " Rukia hanya menjawab dengan senang akhirnya kakanya yang cool itu memberinya semangat

* * *

"Hei rukia" Renji memanggil dengan wajah melas..

Rukia tetap berjalan dengan santai

"Masih marah ya?" tanyanya lagi dengan tampang yang paling melas yang dia punya

"Banget!!" Rukia hanya menjawab dengan 1 kata penuh penekanan dimana-mana

"Eh beneran gak si Ichigo tuh temen lama loe?"

"Eh.. eh.. gue gak tahu deh.. tapi dia bilangnya gitu kalo emang iya harusnya gue inget tentang dia walopun cuma dikit" Rukia menjawab dan menatap langkah kakinya sendiri

"Siapa tahu dia salah orang" Renji menatap wajah Rukia

"Gak mungkin.. kayaknya gak mungkin" Rukia masih menatap kakinnya yang melangkah beriringan dengan langkah kaki Renji

"Kok bisa gak mungkin?"

_Kok bisa gue gak ingat??_

"Eh Pengumuman hasil ujian" Renji melihat madding yang sudah dipadati orang banyak

"Eh? Tes sebelum gue masuk ya?" Rukia melihat keumunan itu

"Ah Renji" Ukitake sensei menyapa

Renji dan Rukia berbalik melihat pria didepannya

Ukitake tiba-tiba menjabat tangan Renji.

"Selamat ya, seperti biasa kamu menempati peingkat 1 nasional" Urahara tersenyum hanya dibalas Renji dengan anggukan

"Eh? 1 Nasional?" Rukia memastikan apa yang didengarnya itu tidak salah

Renji cuma ngasih senyum. Rukia langsung maju ke madding yang dipenuhi dengan manusia karena Rukia pendek ia pun segera menerjang orang-orang didepannya dan ternyata.. memang benar si babon itu peringkat 1

"What the f**k ?Babon dapet peringkat 1 ?" Rukia teriak gaje

"Gak nyangka kan loe?" Tanya Renji yang sekarang sudah berada disamping Rukia..

Rukia cuma bisa nelen ludah + nyengir kuda

* * *

"Gue kira semua jenis monyet sama "

"Ha sama apanya?" tanya Renji

"Sama-sama bego, tapi elo jenis lain ya?" tanya Rukia sambil ngasih senyum close up Renji cuma bisa mencak-mencak gak jelas

"Pantes aja white ama black nerima loe" Rukia ngelanjutin lagi omongannya

Renji cuma ketawa gak jelas gitu, masang gaya pahlawan bertopeng Rukia jaw drop

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan firasat jelek dan langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dibawanya

"Eh kenapa loe?" tanya Renji menghentikan tawanya yang menyebabkan korban jiwa itu

"Gue.. cuma ngerasa.."

Crot..

"Firasat buruk.." Rukia langsung lari ngejer si pelaku yang berada di balik lorong..

"Sialan loe"

Si pelaku pun lari gaje.. dan sembunyi makanya gak ketangkep

"Lain kali kalo mau ngelempar di dari jarak 1 km aja" si pelaku 1 ngomonng gitu

"Gila loe kenapa gak sekalian dari mars aja " si pelaku 2 ngos-ngosan

* * *

"Haist nyebelin banget tuh orang kalao ketangkep gue jadiin dendeng" Rukia mengepalkan tangannya sedangkan Renji hanya tersenyum

"Eh…" Rukia meraba laci mejanya

"Ih kug ada yang menggeliat liat gitu ya?" Rukia bertanya paa dirinya sendiri dan ketika ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari laci

"Uler?"

Renji shock setengah idup anak-anak lain pada teriak teriak

"Snake.."

"Cepet banget "dia" bertindak"

"Snake.." Renji melihat Rukia yang malah ngelus-ngelus tuh uler

"Eh ternyata uler ini lucu ya.." Rukia tertawa membuat yang lain sweet drop

"Oh ya tadi kalian semua kok pada teriak snake kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya..

"Orang yang meneror anak grey disebut snake gak ada yang tahu dia sapa"

Rukia masih mendengarkan penjelasan Renji sambil main-main ma tuh uler

"Orang yang diincer grey pasti keluar dari sekolah ini... Dia itu termasuk unit pembasmi grey"

Renji menjelaskan dengan serius tapi si Rukianya malah..

"uh.. ular cayang.."

Yang lainnya cuma bisa sweet drop…

* * *

Meanwhile

"apa Snake udah nyerang si midget?" tanya Kaien setengah berteriak

"eh.. eh iya "

"Jangan becanda tuh anak tumbal buat bikin si Ichigo berlutut ma gue…" Kaien nggebak-nggebrak meja gak jelas..

"Eh ada yang bilang snake itu anak geng white kan…"

"Pantes aja cepet banget snake bergerak mereka takut, Ichigo bakal dalam masalah gara-gara anak baru itu"

"Kalo begitu cari sapa itu snake"

"Tapi kita gak tahu"

"Ya cari…" Kaien nggebrak meja lagi…

Mereka semua terdiam.. dan ketika mereka hendak keluar..

"Kalo loe ketemu sama yang namanya snake , bilang.."

"Jangan ganggu maenan gue" Ia menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan licik...

* * *

"Eh cuma gitu doank?" tanya Rukia, sekarang mereka berdua ada ditaman belakang sekolah

Uler yang tadi udah dikembaliin ke habitatnya… walopun pas itu Rukia sempet nangis kejer-kejer..

"Keliatan buat loe pecinta uler sih gak masalah"

"Hohoho loe tahu aja" Rukia tertawa ala pahlawan bertopeng

Tiba-tiba dateng 2 orang cowo berseragam hitam

"Eh lo Rukia kan? Dipanggil Kaien"

Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dan melet…

"wee ogah" ngabur..

"eh loe tunggu" dua cowo itu ngejar si rukia tapi kewalahan dan gak menemukan cewe midget itu..

"Kemana sih tuh cewe lari kayak cheetah aja"

"Sial tuh si pendek mana lagi bisa-bisa kita diomelin Kaien nih.."

Bruk..

Rukia mendarat dengan aman diatas badan cowo itu temenya cuma bisa bereaksi sekedarnya..

"Siapa yang loe maksud pendek ha?" Rukia udah malak kayak preman..

"Hei.." seorang cewe yang tidak jauh dari sana memanggil Rukia yang udah siap perang ma tuh 2 cowo..

Rukia menatap cewe itu.. dadanya yang gede…. Rambutnya yang panjang..

"Eh?" Rukia bingung sendiri

"Wah orihime" 2 cowo itu langsung pasang tampang anak anjing..

_Orihime?_

"Eh elo Rukia ya?"

Rukia ngelirik kanan-kiri depan belakang..

"Gue?"

Orihime hanya mengangguk

"Iya elo.."

"Iya emangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia

"Kalo kalian kenapa disini?" tanya Orihime lagi..

"Kita disini disuruh nangkep nih cilik" kata cowo yang berambut cepak menunjuk Rukia..

"Apa loe bilang?" Rukia ngasih deathglare ke tuh cowo…

"Ah.. sorry ya" Orihime menghampiri Rukia..

"Gue ada perlu ma dia , bisa loe omongin ma Kaien kan?" tanya Orihime dengan lembut..

2 cowo itu langsung manggut-mangggut kayak burung dan langsung pergi…

Rukia masih bengong. Dan orihime pun tersenyum..

"Loe kenapa nolongin gue?" tanya Rukia

"ah gue seneng aja dengan loe yang berani.. " Orihime menyibakkan rambu orangenya

Rukia hanya terdiam dan menatap kagum cewe cantik itu..

"Oh makasih ya" Rukia berlari dan melihat cewe itu masih tersenyum menatapnya

* * *

"Eh renji.." Rukia memanggil Renji yang sedang membaca buku dengan judul bagaimana menjadi dokter gila yang jenius karya mss

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan (sok) cuek

"Loe kenal gak ma anak yag namanya orihime?" tanya Rukia sambil membaca sebuah komik Bleach (melihat diri sendiri)

"kenal.. kenapa?" tanya Renji menurunkan buku yang dibacanya

"Ternyata dia baik ya.."

"ha?"renji menatap dengan bingung

"Dia kan anak White anak osis lagi" Renji menjawab dengan suara yang berusaha dikecilkan karena bu penjaga perpus udah ngasih dethglare ke dia

"Lagian dia kan.." Renji memotong kata-katanya ditengah perempatan

"Ha?" Rukia masih berkutat dengan komiknya dan memuji dirinya sendiri dalam komik itu

"Pacarnya Ichigo"

"Apa?!"Rukia berteriak dan membuat seisi perpus mengamuk massal dirinya dan langsung ditendang keluar perpus

"Masak sih cewe secantik itu punya pacar orang sok cool"

"Y ague juga gak tahu takdir kali" Renji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Eh bentar.." Rukie berenti sebentar menahan langkah Renji dengan tangannya

"Kenapa loe?" tanya Renji

Dan saat itu juga Rukia segera ber;lari ke balik tembok yang ada didekatnya

Dan menemukan seorang cewe berambut hitam yang sejak tadi sepertinya membututinya

"Sapa loe ngapain loe ngikutin gue?" tanya Rukia sambil menahan tangan cewe itu

"Gue…"

"Kenapa sih loe Rukia…"

"Siapa cewe itu ?" tanya Renji sambil melihat cewe berambut hitam itu

Mereka berdua pun hanya menatap pada 1 arah cewe itu.. siapa sebenarnya dia??...

* * *

Jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng.. siapa dia???

Hahahaha motong cerita ditengah lagi (dipentung)

Buat Black white and grey ini mungkin bakal panjang karena komik aslinya ada 5 komik atau gak mungkin bakal mss potong beberapa adegan (tapi semuanya penting)

Jadi bingung hehe ya udah deh sekalian numpang promosi ya.. tolong repiu the end dari cerita MOS

Oke deh tolong teken ijo-ijo dibawah ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Yei.. kembali lagi dalam Black, White or Grey..**

Akhirnya sempet ngupdate juga ^^

Di chap sebelumnya kan mss make kata-kata loe gue –bahasa gaul Jakarta gitu- sekarang karena 1 dan lain hal mss ganti dengan aku dan kamu…

Akhirnya setelah 4 chap fic komik jilid 1 ppenguin brother udah selesai (jumlah semuanya 5 komik)

Kita mulai aja.

Fic ini milik mss (^^)

Tokohnya punya Mas/Om/Pak Tite Kubo

Ide ceritanya punya Mbak/Tante/ibu Ayumi Shiina.

Read n Repiu please.

* * *

**Cewe itu terlihat ketakutan ketika Rukia menahan keinginannya untuk kabur.** "**Siapa kamu?"tanya Rukia sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan bahwa cewe itu tidak tuli.**

"A..aku.." Cewe itu menjawab dengan terbata-bata membuat Rukia geram mendengarnya.

"Siapa?" Rukia memebentak cewe itu sekali lagi.

"Hust, jangan kasar gitu sama cewe."Renji mencegah sikap Rukia yang jelas membuat cewe itu senakin takut menyebutkan namanya.

Renji melepaskan tangan Rukia dari cewe itu. Rukia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Renji dengan lembut, Rukia hampir saja muntah mendengar ucapan Renji yang (sok) lembut.

"Aku Hinamori Momo" Cewe itu akhirnya menyebutkan juga namanya dengan blushing mode on, dan setelah itu Renji segera melepas cengkraman (lembut) dari lengan Hinamori.

"Kamu Snake?" tanya Rukia dengan nada mengintrogasi, membuat Renji ingin menginjak kakinya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersikap lembut sedikit.

"Tidak, aku bukan Snake, Rukia apa kamu benar tidak ingat siapa aku?"tanya Hinamori dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Ha?"Rukia melongo sekuat tenaga.

"Gak tuh. Kamu kenalanku?" tanya Rukia dengan pedenya.

"Aku teman SD kamu, kamu lupa ya kita dulu sekelas dengan Ichigo" Hinamori mulai menjelaskan dengan sabar dan disambut mangapan (bahasa apa?) dari Rukia sedangkan Renji yang gak ngerti apa-apa cuma bisa melongo gak jelas.

"Kamu juga pernah berjanji akan menikah dengan Ichigo dulu, kamu bener-bener gak ingat?"tanya Hinamor lagi dan kali ini Renji tanggap cepat.

"Apa?!!!" Renji kaget dan berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa sedangkan Rukia masih sedikit aneh dengan kata menikah ichigo dulu berjanji.

"Menikah?"

"Apa!!!" Baru sekarang ia benar-benar berteriak dengan keras, sekeras-kerasnya

Hinamori hanya menutup telinganya dan tersenyum kecut.

* * *

"Kamu sepertinya benar-benar lupa ya?" tanya Hinamori yang sekarang sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah dengan Renji dan Rukia. "Dulu kita teman 1 SD kamu selalu membantu Ichigo yang jarang masuk sekolah, karena kamu dia pun jadi rajin masuk sekolah dan akrab denganmu, dan dulu entah kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berjanji di depan kelas kalau kamu bakal menikah dengan Ichigo."

Rukia masih diam tanpa kata dan mencerna kata-kata Hinamori tentang menikah, berjanji, dengan Ichigo.

"Dulu, kepalaku pernah terbentur ketika memanjat tiang listrik" Rukia mulai menceritakan asal mula kepikunan permanennya itu.

AN : cerita aslinya jatuh dari pohon author lagi iseng

Renji dan Hinamori cuma bisa bersweet drop bareng.

"Tapi walaupun Rukia tidak mengingat kenangan SD kita aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Hinamori tersenyum dengan gembira, sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata.

"Rukia maukan jadi temanku lagi?" tanya Hinamori sambil memberi uluran tangan hangat menunggu Rukia menyambutnya

Rukia pun tersenyum dengan wajah gembira ia pun membalas jabatan tangan Hinamori

"Boleh."

Renji pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 2 teman lama itu

"_dasar cewe"_

_

* * *

  
_

Hari itu pagi yang cerah Rukia masuk sekolah elit itu dengan tampang senang dan hati berbunga-bunga, selain si babon Renji dia dapat teman baru lagi.

"_Semoga saja hari ini menjadi hari yang baik"_

Crot.. (efek suara cat jatuh dari lantai 2)

"Ha? Apaan nih?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah belepotan cat

Anak-anak lain yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya tertawa atau melihat dengan tatapan prihatin saja status Grey membuat mereka ogah menolong.

Ia melihat ke atas tetapi sepi.

Ichigo bersandar di tiang dengan gaya (sok) cool.

"Pagi" Rukia memberi salam dengan senyum kecut dan tampang gak karuan.

"Kenapa kamu bertahan disini?" tanya Ichigo dan berjalan ke arah Rukia.

"Aku gak ngerasa kalau aku salah buat apa aku keluar dari sekolah ini?"

Ichigo hanya terdiam.

"Aku sarankan sebaiknya kamu bersihkan dirimu, midget" Ichigo menarik lengan baju Rukia dan membiarkannya pergi diiringi teriakan..

"Apa?! Midget!!"

Sementara itu ada seorang cewe mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan benci.

* * *

Atap sekolah hari itu sepi hanya terlihat seorang cewe dan seorang cowo, siapa lagi kalau bukan sepasang manusia grey bernama Rukia dan Renji sang babon.

"Hari ini kamu bawa apa nji?" tanya Rukia melongo melihat bekal makan siang Renji yang berada ditempat makan bergambar teletubis (?)

"Cuma nasi goreng, mau?" tanya Renji sambil menawarkan nasi goreng yang penuh dengan sambel.

"Eh makasih deh, aku gak mau mules." Rukia menolak secara halus. Gak pengen kan perutnya mules gara-gara sambel.

Pintu atap dibuka dan masuklah seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam.

"Eh, Hinamori ayo ikut makan bersama kita."Ajak Rukia dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Eh iya, hari ini aku bawa sandwich buatan sendiri."Hinamori tersenyum dan dudk di dekat Rukia.

"Wah aku minta ya." Rukia mencomot satu dan melahapnya habis.

Ketika mereka asyik bercerita sambil membicarakan hal-hal konyol pintu atap berderit terbuka, muncul 2 orang berpakaian putih (white), ketika Hinamori melihat mereka berdua ia segera berbalik seolah ingin menyembunyikan diri, Rukia bingung melihat sikap Hinamor yang berubah dari santai-santai saja jadi kaget luar biasa.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Ah, gak papa kok" Hinamori tersenyum.

"Kamu gak mau ketahuan anak white kan kalau kamu bergaul dengan anak grey." ucap Renji setelah menjilati sendok dan wadah bekal teletabisnya (?) (rakus amat tuh babon).

"Ha?"

"Kamu takut kan? Terlalu naïf kalau kamu pikir kamu bisa berteman dengan kami sementara kamu tetap berada di tempat yang aman." Renji berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan bekalnya.

Hinamori hanya terdiam dan menunduk sedih.

"Maafkan aku.." Hinamori pun berlari keluar dari atap. Rukia pun segera ingin menghajar Renji yang udah ngomong seenak tuh perut.

"Kamu tadi ngapain sih? Gak usah kasar amat ma cewe napa?" Rukia menarik kerah baju Renji (dia jinjit dan dengan bantuan tangga)

"Kamu gak sadar daam sekolah ini beda seragam udah gak bisa berteman." Renji tetep stay cool.

"Jangan bercanda, dia tetap teman kan." Rukia mundur dan menentang perkataan Renji.

"Sadarilah system sekolah ini, cara paling jitu untuk meruntuhkanmu adalah menusuk dari belakang, dan Hinamori bisa melakukan itu kan?" tanya Renji dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kalau begitu kamu juga bisa melakukannya." Rukia menunjukkan jari telujuknya tepat diwajah Renji, sedangkan Renji hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kecil dan berbalik.

"Sebenarnya hanya dengen menuruti kemauan snake semuanya akan lebih mudah kan?" Renji pun meninggalkan atap sekolah dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam mematung disana.

* * *

Rukia kembali ke kelas dengan lesu, ia ingin segera tidur di mejanya yang keras. Tetapi sebuah teriakan merusak mimpinya..

"Kya!! Ular!!" seorang cewe berteriak dan terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Hwa!! Ular!!" seorang cowo dengan seragam black pun menjauh dari tasnya yang berisi ular.

"Ini pasti gara-gara dia" seorang cowo dengan seragam white mulai memanaskan keadaan dengan menunjuk Rukia yang masih berada di tengah ruang kelas.

"Pergi kamu dari sini!" seorang cowi melempar ular pada Rukia

"Pergi!"

"Dasar Grey"

Rukia hanya mampu mengelak dan menangkis serangan mereka, dalam hatinya ia ingin menangis karena tekanan dari teman-tema sekelasnya.

"_Jadi ini tujuan snake, mengisolasi anak-anak grey" _

"Hei, siapa yang bilang kalian boleh menyiksa bocah midget ini?" tanya Kaien yang baru masuk kelas dan mendiamkan suasana.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya Rukia sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Hei, jangan pikir aku disini melindungimu dengan senang hati, kamu itu pancing buat bikin Ichigo ketakutan jadi, selama kamu masih ada disini aku harus ngelindungi kamu" Kaien menjawab pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantui Rukia.

"Oh gitu ya, kalo gitu mendingan kamu-" Rukia menginjak kaki Kaien dan menjatuhkannya seketika.

"Sebaiknya kamu yang jaga diri!" Rukia menunjuk wajah Kaien yang masih kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan Rukia.

Anak-anak lain masih berpelongo ria melihat hal 'gila' yang dilakukan si anak baru kepada manusia berpengaruh di SMA itu.

Rukia keluar dari kelas dengan wajah penuh amarah, dan membanting pintu kelas sampai lepas engselnya dan tuh pintu jatuh. –kekuatan super mode on-

Kaien masih terdiam diposisinya dan melihat anak-anak kelas itu yang masih menatap ketidak berdayaannya mengalahkan seorang cewe kecil nan pendek.

"Kalian cepat pergi sana!" Kaien berdiri dan mengusir anak-anak dengan sekali bentak, dan yang lain juga pada ngibrit keluar kelas.

* * *

Rukia menuju taman belakang yang dipenuhi dengan pohon yang rindang dan kursi taman yang berada di tengah-tengah keteduhan pepoonan, disekitar situ juga ada rumput yang selalu terlihat rapi karena dipangkas setiap minggu.

Di kursi taman itu terlihat seorang cewe kecil berambut hitam duduk disitu, sepertinya ia sedang sedih dan Rukia yakin dia mengenal cewe itu.

"Hinamori?" Rukia memanggil cewe itu dengan lembut walaupun dia masih mencak-mencak dengan kejadian tadi.

"Rukia, maafkan aku,"Hinamori mulai menangis lagi dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa sebenarnya si Renji juga pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Jelas Rukia

"Lagipula memang benar kan kalau kamu dekat-dekat dengan anak grey seperti kami kamu bisa diincar kan?" tanya Rukia pada Hinamori yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Tapi aku yang salah aku ingin sekali bersama kalian, menjadi seorang grey tapi aku tidak berani, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu" Hinamori menatap mata Rukia dengan keinginan yang sangat kuat. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hinamori

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, jadi kita tetap bisa menjadi teman." Rukia menjawab dengan wajah optimis dan disambut senyuman Hinamori.

"Benarkah, Rukia kamu tahu gak dulu kamu juga sering melindungi aku dari anak-anak nakal."

"Benarkah kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya lagi." Rukia menjawab dengan optimis dan bersemangat.

"Aku berjanji padamu Hinmaori" Rukia tersenyum dan disambut dengan pelukan dari Hinamori.

"Aku percaya pada janjimu aku juga akan tetap menjadi temanmu."

* * *

"Ternyata gak ketemu juga."Renji menatap layar computer yang berada di depannya.

"Dulu-" Renji berbalik mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu.

"Ibuku mengajarkan aku untuk menutup mata dan merasakan apakah orang yang berada di dekatku bisa dipercaya atau tidak." Ucap Rukia sambil menutup matanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Renji yang saat ini sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dari layar computer.

"Aku yakin amu bisa dipercaya, kamu teman pertamaku disini, kalau tidak ada kamu mungkin aku akan bingung dengan system sekolah ini." Rukia membuka mata violetnya dan menatap Renji yang tersenyum puas.

"Yah, baguslah kalau kamu tahu." Renji berbalik lagi menatap layar komputernya.

"Tapi Hinamori tidak bersalah aku yakin itu."

"Kalau kamu percaya aku juga akan mempercayaimu."

Rukia melirik apa yang dikerjakan Renji pada computer didepannya.

"Kamu sedang mencari snake?" tanya Rukia pada Renji yang sedang terlihat serius.

"Yah begitulah, dia meninggalkan oleh-oleh padaku" Renji berbalik dan menunjukkan ular yang ada di tasnya.

"Kamu juga kena?" tanya Rukia sambil mengelus-elus ular itu.

"Yah begitulah."

Rukia berhenti memeluk ular yang sudah mulai jinak padanya ia membelalakan matanya dan segera melemparkan ular itu kewajah Renji dan berlari keluar lab computer.

Renji yang kaget setengah idup pun terjatuh dari kursinya dan melempar ular itu ke orang yang berada di dekatnya, dan saati itu juga orang itu berteriak aget dan melempar ularnya ke orang lain dan terjadilah lempar-lemparan ular.

Rukia berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju kelas Hinamori.

"Hei, Hinamorinya ada?" tanya Rukia pada salah satu anak white yang hampir keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ha.. Hinamori? Sepertinya di ke kamar mandi." Cew e itu menjawab masih dengan sangat kaget dan Rukia segera tancap gas menuju kamar mandi cewe.

Rukia masuk ke kamar mandi cewe dan mengecek satu persatu kamar mandinya, dan ketika ke pintu kamar mandi yang ketiga pintu itu terkunci.

"Hinamori apa kamu didalam? Tanya Rukia sambile menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban

Sekali lagi dia mnengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Hinamori.." Rukia mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya.

Dan menemukan Hinamori tergeletak diantara ular-ular yang merayap ditubuhnya.

Rukia shock…pandangannya kosong saat itu.

Renji masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu setelah mengejar Rukia dan melihat hal yang sama dengan Rukia.

Renji mencoba membangunkan Hinamori dari pingsannya dengan cara menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

"Hinamori bangun, bangun."

"Ular… ular..! Ada ular!" Hinamori langsung berteriak ketika dirinya bangun dari pingsannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Renji mencoba menenangkan Hinamori yang masih ketakutan.

Rukia masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah shock.

"Renji tolong jaga Hinamori." Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi cewe dengan penuh amarah yang memuncak.

_Aku akan mlindungimu Hinamori_

_Benarkah, kalau begitu aku juga akan mempercayaimu Rukia._

"Snake sialan!!!"

* * *

Yap. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia setelah ini?

Kita tunggu di chap berikutnya.

RR –Respon Repiu-

Yumemiru reirin : Tenang aja saya juga Ichiruki fans tapi emang di fic ini Ichirukinya dikit jadi Maafkan saya ^^

Yuinayuki-chan : Cewe itu udah ketahuan kan.. Hinamori –kenapa dia? Karena dia yang paling cocok dengan tokoh yang ada di komik Penguin Brother-

Shirayuki Haruna : Iya nih mss sempat menghilang dari peredaran, dan kebiasaan buat motong cerita Ditengah-tengah itu emang hobi hehehehe ^^

Mirai Hayasaka : Iya kemaren lagi rajin ngupdate. Jadi langsung ngupdate 2 cerita sekaligus ^^

Black-Cat-Yoruichi : Yap anda benar, kok bisa nebak sih? Hebat hebat (^^)

Ada beberapa hal yang harus dijelaskan karena jilid 1 pada komik pengun brothernya udah selesai pertama…

Pemeran utama dalam cerita ini a.k.a Rukia pada komik aslinya bernama Hina Mishima adalah seorang cewe berumur 14 tahun yang tinggal dengan pamanya bernama Kyoichi Mishima (Byakuya Kuchiki). Mereka pindah ke sebuah tempat dan Hina dipindahkan ke SMA Tokiwa (SMA Karakura). Disana ia bertemu dengan ketua white yang cool, pendiam, dan jago berantem bernama Shoui Isshiki (ichigo Kurosaki) (ketua yang 1 ini pinter saingannya Koshiba) . Bertemu juga dengan seorang cowo grey pinter yang hobinya gonta-ganti warna rambut bernama Tetsuta Koshiba (Renji Abarai) yang juga merebut first kissnya Hina. Dan ada seorang ketua black bernama Nishizaki ( Kaien ) yang hobinya menindas mahluk yang tak berdaya dan hobi berantem (dia bego sama kayak Hina).Dan Hina ternyata memiliki teman masa kecil yang bernama Ruu (Hinamori Momo), Ruu memberi tahu tentang hubungannya dulu dengan Isshiki, tetapi karena suatu hal ada Snake (pasukan pembasmi grey) yang mengganggu Ruu dan membuat Hina penuh dengan amarah, apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah itu??

Okey deh please Review na teken ijo-ijo yang ada dibawah dengan penuh semangat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hwa!! Back to Black White or Grey…

Bukannya apa-apa tapi karena mss gak sabar buat ngupdate jadi nyolong kesempatan buat ngupdate walaupun UKK masih mengejar.. hehehe..

Maaf ya mungkin ceritanya belum menjurus ke Ichiruki. Tapi jelas mss gak bakal mengijinkan Ichihime, itu Taboo. Hahahahaha

Oke Bleach bukan milik saya, tapi milik om tite *ngiler*

Penguin Brother punya Ayumi Shiina *ngiler*

Tapi fic ini punya mss yei *bawa pom-pom*

Maaf mss emang jarang ngasih humor dalam fic mss hehehe..

Enjoy it.. ^^

**Black white or grey**

Rukia berlari keluar dari kamar mandi tempat Hinamori dijebak bersama beberapa ular.

Hanya 1 yang ia inginkan menghajar Snake hingga babak belur.

**Black white or grey**

"Jadi sudah baikan?" tanya Renji setelah mengantar Hinamori ke UKS.

"Terimakasih ya." Hinamori tersenyum dengan wajah lelah dan meminum teh yang tadi diberikan petugas UKS padanya.

"Kira-kira kamu tahu pelakunya?" tanya Renji pada Hinamori yang masih terlihat sangat lelah walaupun sudah berganti baju karena basah.

"Ngaak, ketika itu aku yang mau masuk kamar mandi di dorong tiba-tiba saja dan dari atas jatuh ember yang berisi air dan ular." Hinamori menceritakaannya dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Yah, sayang sekali."

"Tapi, Renji aku merasa…."

"Kalau pelakunya perempuan." Hinamori melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sedikit membuat Renji terkejut.

**Black white or grey**

Ichigo dan Ishida sedang sibuk di ruang Osis, Ishida terus mengeluh tentang kelakuan anak 'black' yang semakin bertingkah. Karena kelakuan Ichigo yang terlalu santai, tapi Ichigonya malah cuek bebek gak ngedengerin omongannya si kacamata sama sekali.

"Hei, Ichigo." Ishida ingin sekali menghajar cowo yang mash melamun di awing-awang itu.

"Sudahlah Ishida mungkin Ichigo sedang ada masalah. Janga ganggu dia dulu."

Ishida cuma bisa pasang tampang cemberut mendengar sang sekertaris OSIS a.k.a Orihime membela ketuanya itu.

"Oh ya adi untuk rencana OSIS selanjutnya…"

"KELUAR KAU SNAKE!!!!" Suara TOA membuat seluruh sekolah kaget termasuk ruang OSIS yang dipenuhi manusia-manusia penting.

"Kenapa nih?" tanya Ishida sedikit panik.

Ichigo jatuh jungkir balik dari tempatnya melamun tadi Dan segera berdiri menjaga ke-stay-an coolnya *tuntutan peran*

"Heh suara dari mana tuh?" Ditempat lain Kaien bangun dari tidurnya dengan iler yang masih menempel dii atas buku *bantal sementara*

"CEPAT TUNJUKAN DIRIMU!!"

Semua anak yang berada di dekat ruang siaran sekolah segera menuju ke sumber suara dan mengerubut didepan pintu.

"Hei kenapa?' tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Katanya anak baru itu menyerobot masuk ke ruang siaran."

"Wah menarik nih."

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS.

"Apa-apaan anak baru itu?" tanya Ishida dan segera menuju TKP. Ichigo yang sudah siap berdiri dan menuju TKP ditahan Orihime.

"Lebih baik kamu tidak usah melibatkan diri lagi. Kalau kamu membelanya lagi bakal ada masalah." Orihime menggenggam lengan Ichigo dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Lepaskan tangan mu. Jangan sentuh aku." Ichigo menepis pegangan Orihime dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Orihime terdiam dan menggebrak meja yang ada didekatnya.

"Padaha kamu menyentuh anak itu. Tapi.."

"Kenapa kamu membuang harga dirimu demi dia?" Orihime berteriak dan menggebrak meja tak bersalah itu sekali lagi

**Black white or grey**

"Hei cepat keluar!" seorang Guru menggedor-gedor pintu siaran dengan kesal."

Pintu pun terbuka Rukia keluar dengan wajah sangar.

"Mana Snake?" tanya Rukia dengan memanggul sebuah linggis dibahunya *oke cerita aslinya itu pemukul baseball hehe*

Murid-murid yang lain langsung ilfil dan bertanya-tanya dari mana dia dapat tuh linggis.

"Dimana SnakE?" Rukia berteriak dan mengayunkan linggisnya ke segala arah. Anak-anak lain menghindar dan segera mundur. Guru yang tadi pun takut dan segera mundur.

"PENGECUT CEPAT TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!"

"Hei jaga sikapmu!" Guru itu mundur dan memperingatkan Rukia sekali lagi.

"APA? KAMU MASIH MENGANGGAP DIRIMU SEBAGAI GURU ADA PENINDASAN PUN KALIAN BERLAGAK BODOH!"

"Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika tidak mau menghentikan kelakuan gilamu ini."

"Biarain bukan Grey namanya kalau…"

Linggis yang tadi ia ayunkan ditahan oleh tangan seseorang dan membuat Rukia berhenti mengayunkannya. Cowo berambut orange dihadapannya sekarang menggenggam linggis itu dengan wajah datar.

Ia menarik linggis itu dari tangan Rukia, Rukia sedikit takut dengan ekspresi cowo itu, datar tapi menyimpan aura hitam.

"DASAR BODOH! JAGA SIKAPMU!" Ichigo berteriak tepat diwajah Rukia dan membuat seluruh murid sweet drop.

"APA? MAKSUDMU?"

"Pak silahkan kembali saja keruangan bapak dan saya akan mengatasinya disini." Ichigo tidak mempedulikan teriakan Rukia dan segera menyuruh gurunya untuk pergi saja.

Rukia yang kesal hendak memukul Ichigo tetapi terlambat.

Ichigo sudah mendesaknya ke tembok dengan membenturkan kepala kecil Rukia ke tembok.

Ichigo menahan wajah Rukia dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan Rukia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Sekarang katakana ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo teteap menahan kepala Rukia bersandar pada tembok.

Hinamori dan Renji uanng sudah datang ke tKP segeran masuk ke barisan depan.

"Aku, tidak bisa melindungi Hinamori."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku gagal melindungi Hinamori." Rukia mulai menitikkan air mata dan tertunduk lesu.

"Rukia." Hinamori menatap temannya yang menangis itu dengan tatapn sedih.

"Padahal dia tidak pernah menangis kalau dikerjai." Renji terpaku dengan tingkah Rukia yang mengejutkan.

Ichigo menarik kepala Rukia untuk bersandar dibahunya dan Rukia pun menangisi kesalahannya.

"Hei Ichigo bukankah sebaiknya kamu hentikan saja tangisan cewe itu?" tanya Kaien yang baru saja datang dan menyela adegan sedikit romantic di atas.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah etua black itu. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya terdiam tak bereaksi.

"Lagipula kita semua tahu kan apa yang sebenarnya di incar Snake." Kaien melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Bukan black ataupu Grey tapi kamu kan yang di incarnya ketua White, Ichigo." Kaien tersenyum licik dan menatap tajam mata Ichigo.

"Apa maksudnya kalian tahu Snake?Siapa dia?" tanya Ruki dan menarik kerah baju Kaien.

Kaien menendang perut Rukia hingga mundur dan bersandar ditenbok.

"Heh kamu pikir kamu siapa anak baru kamu sudah membuatku malu dan sekarang kamu mau seenaknya denganku." Kaien menaha kepala Rukia yang tersender di tembok dengan kakinya.

Buak..

Kaien menendang perut Rukia dan menendang punggungnya membuat cewe kecil itu terkulai lemah.

Hinamori dan Renji yang ingin membantunya segera ditahan anak buah Kaien. Sementara itu Ichigo pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Kaien menunduk berusaha melihat wajah letih Rukia.

"Cih… beraninya cuma sama cewe." Rukia tersenyum dan membuat Kaien naik darah.

"Masih bisa ngomong ya?"

Buak…

Kaien tersungkur karena sang ketua White menghajarnya sekarang.

"Dasar banci." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Kaien berdiri "Ah sekarang ketua White mau memulai pertengkaran?" tanya Kaien

"Tapi kalau kamu mau menolongnya sekarang kamu bisa bersujud di kaki ku dengan benar."

Kaien mengangkat kaki kananya ke hadapan Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu." Ichigo memegang kaki itu dengan erat.

"Aku yang akan melemparmu keluar dari sini."

Ichigo menendang kaki kiri Kaien yang masih menyentuh tanah mambuat cowo berambut hitam itu jatuh terjembab. Ichigo menendangnya sekarang tapi celakanya Kaien menarik tangan Ichigo dan membantingnya kebelakang.

"Woi ayo hajar anak white." Sulut salah seorang anak berseragam black dan menghajar anak white didekatnya. Dan dengan begini resmilah pertarungan antar genk…

Rukia yang masih lemah. Segera panas karena suasana yang benar-benar tidak menyenagkan ini.

"HEI BERHETI BRE****K" Rukia berteriak dan mebuat seluruh murid swt mendengar umpatan cewe itu.

"Bego ngapain kalian semua berkelahi gak jelas gini."

"Aku gak mau dilibatkan dalam perkelahian konyol kalian, aku ingin hiduo damai di sekolah ini." Rukia berteriak menumpahkan uneg-unegnya.

"Gak akan bisa, sekali kamu masuk disekolah ini kamu gak bakal bisa gak terlibat." Kaien mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah karena pukulan Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu aku bakal ngubah sekolah ini." Rukia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tegas tanpa hambatan.

Seluruh anak diruangan itu tertawa kecuali beberapa orang dan Ichigo tentunya.

"Mengubah sekolah?"

"Jangan mimpi deh."

"Terserah kalian mau bilang aku apa, system genk bodoh kalian Snake aka kuhancurkan semuanya."

"Menarik juga, jadi kamu akan melawanku?" tanya Kaien.

"Iya.."

Buak

Tendangan terakhir membuat Rukia pingsan.

"Rukia !" Hinamori segera menghampiri cewe itu.

Tetapi ternyata Ichigo sudah menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" tanya Renji kaget.

"Membawanya ke UKS." Ichigo segera pergi dari rempat itu meninggalkan Kaien yang masih kaget dengan hasil tendangannya tadi.

**Black white or grey**

Rukia membuka matanya ruangan putih apakah dia disurga??

"Hei Rukia." Panggil seorang berambut merah dengan wajah khawatir.

"."

"Tadi setelah pukulan terakhir Kaien kamu jatuh pingsan, dibawa Ichigo ke sini deh. Tadi Hinamori menunggu disini tapi karena dia disuruh pulang. Jadinya ya udah deh." Renji menjelaskan panjang lebar, sementara itu Rukia hanya bisa menyerap sedikit dari kata-kata Renji.

"Ah iya, lalu siapa yang ada disana?" tunjuk Rukia pada seorang cowo berseragam putih yang tertidur di kursi.

"Ah, Ichigo aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menunggu disini."

Handphone Renji berdering.

"Ah Rukia aku.." Renji menunjuk pintu keluar mengisyaratkan dia harus menerima telepon pribadinya sekarang.

"Ah, iya." Rukia hanya menjawab sekedarnya ia masih memperhatikan cowo berambut orange yang tertidur pula situ.

Saat Renji keluar, Rukia berdiri dari tempat itu dan menghampiri tempat Ichigo.

Rukia menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat.

Dan tiba-tiba kepala Rukia pusing sekelebat ingatan memasuki pikirannya, wajah Ichigo yang sedih orang tuanya yang kejam, dan segalanya tapi hanya sekejap.

Rukia memgang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Rukia." Gumaman itu membangkitkan dari ingatan masa lalunya yang menyiksa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ichigo menggumam seolaj-olah Rukia adala harta berharganya yang telah pergi.

"Ichi.."

"Hei Rukia!" panggil Renji yang sedang berada di luar ruangan, dia tidak mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan Ichigo untungnya.

"Ah, ya?" Rukia yang kaget segera menghampiri Renji yang masih berada di luar UKS.

"Masalah Snake aku sudah-"

"Ah ya, Renji aku mohon." Rukia memotong kalimat Renji yang masih ditengah jalan itu.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Bantu aku untuk mengubah sekolah ini, dengan otak babon mu ah maksudku otak jenius mu." Rukia melarat kata-katanya sebelum babon itu benar-benar mengamuk.

"Eh, jadi kamu serius."

"Ya iyalah masak aku mau main-main?

"Tujuan?" tanya Renji

"Ha?"

"Apa tujuanmu mengubah sekolah ini?" tanya Renji dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang tertindas seperti aku dan Hinamori lagi. Tak akan"

Di dekat pintu Ichigo tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari UKS.

"_Aku tunggu penyelamatanmu Rukia kuchiki"_

"Aku setuju." Renji tersenyum di ikuti senyum kebahagian Rukia.

**Black white or grey**

"Hei, Ichigo kemana saja kamu kemaren? Kami mencari mu untuk melanjutka rapat tapi kamu tidak ada." Keluh Ishida di perjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

"Ah, aku hanya tertidur saja." Ichigo menjawab santai tanpa beban diikuti geraman kesal dari cowo berkacamata itu.

"Ah, kau ya apakah anak baru itu akan kapok?" tanya Ishida

Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan senyuman

"Mungkin."

"Hei Kaien apa menurutmu kamu tidak terlalu keterlaluan dengan cewe itu kemarin?" tanya Ikaku.

Kaien hanya terdiam dan melihat ke seberang, dilihatnya Ichigo bersama Ishida sang Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Sedangkan di bawah ada seorang cewe pendek berambut hitam yang memgang pengeras suara dan siap mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kaien Shiba."

Orang yang dipanggil pun melongo ke lantai 1.

"Kalian berdua aku tantang dan bertandinglah dengan jujur melawanku."

"Wa jadi kata-katanya kemaren serius?" Kaien menatap kaget cewe kecil yang ada dibawah.

"Menarik juga? Bertanding apa?"

Rukia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"Aku bakal menambah jumlah Grey di sekolah ini. Kalau jumlah Grey lebih banyak daripada kalian kalian harus melepas seragam kalian dan membakarnya ditengah sekolah."

"Tapi kalau aku yang kalah aku akan menuruti apapun kemauan kalian."

Rukia mengambil udara sedikit untuk dimasukkan k paru-parunya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bakal bergabung denganmu?" Tanya Kaie dengan nada menantang.

"Heh, kalian pikir semua orang menyukai kalian? Gak pernah belajar sejarah ya? Diktator tuh selalu jatuh."

"Bakal aku buktikan kalau omonganku bukan omong kosong."

"Batas waktu?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"3 bulan sampai penerimaan siswa baru."

"Oke aku terima" Kaien tersenyum senang jarang-jarang ada yang menantangnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Ichigo?" tanya Kaien pada cowo berseragam putih diseberang sana.

"Terserah kalian saja."

"Baiklah bakal aku buktikan, akan kubakar seragammu itu di tengah lapangan sekolah jadi bersiaplah." Rukia menurunkan jari jempolnya kebawah menandakan bahwa pertandingan selama 3 bulan itu akan dimulai.

Ichigo kembali ke ruang OSISnya sedangka Ishida bingung mencari cowo yag bisa ngilang kayak hantu itu.

"Jadi, kamu kembali untuk menyelamatkan ku?"

"Lagi?"

Ichigo merebahkan kepalanya membiarkannya terkulai.

"Mungkin dia menarik juga." Kaien tersenyum melihat kepergian cewe itu.

"Mungkin aku sekarang sedikit menyukainya." Renji melihat wajah gembira Rukia yang bersinar dan berlari menuju ruangan khusus Grey.

**Black white or grey**

Hwa!! Mss motong ceritanya gak gaje kan.. hahahahaha

Oke deh balasan review!!

IchIrUkI : Nih udah mss update maaf ya lama.. hehehe kalo masalah bahasa udah mss baku in kug hehehe maaf ya..

BakaMirai : Hehe tenang aja mss tuh penggemar berat Ichiruki unsur Ichihime akan mss hapuskan disini hahaha.. lol

shirayuki haruna : hehe ayo ditebak siapa Snake nya kalau bener dapet tanda tangan mss *ditendang sampe hipotemia di kutub utara~*

kurosu hannaa keehl : Hehe Momo paling cocok buat peran ruu kug.. haha. Ularnya hmm enaknya ular apa ular garpu kah hahaha??*garpu?*

Rukia-Agehanami021093 : wew jangan dilempar ke mss.. mending ngasih Junpyo atau Kimbum ke mss pasti akan mss sambut dengan pelukan hangat *ditampol*

Yumemiru reirin : Rukia lupa ingatan karena... *rahasia dumz* ikutin aja terus deh pokoknya

yuinayuki-chan : hahaha sudah keliatan kan apa yang dilakukan Rukia terus repiu ya

Oke deh thanks buat yang udah ngerepiu..

terus.. repiu fic mss yang lain juga ya *promosi*

tekan ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"Jumlah siswa SMA Karakura ini 1200 siswa black dan white seimbang disini." Renji mulai menjelaskan jumlah lawan meraka dalam pertandingan ini.

"Kita harus mengumpulkan setidaknya 400 orang agar bisa melampaui mereka."

Renji melanjutkan lagi dan melihat ke lantai bawah. Terlihat disana ada beberapa orang sedang berkumpul sepertinya anak-anak OSIS.

"400 orang dalam waktu 3 bulan? Sepertinya kita salah memilih jalan." Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan sedikit menyesali langkah yang ia ambil.

"Maksudmu apa? Kamu mau menghajar kedua ketua itu dan berkuasa? Setelah itu pasti akan muncul ketua baru yang memberontak. Aku tekankan itu cara orang bodoh."Renji membantah ide yang seperinya akan disampaikan Rukia.

Rukia cuma bisa pasang tampang cemberut dan menuju ke tempat Renji melihat kerumunan anak OSIS yang terpusat pada Ichigo.

"Dia hebat ya." Rukia melihat ke bawah dengan tatapan kagum.

"Dia? Maksudmu Ichigo?" tanya Renji dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya siapa lagi? Ketua OSIS, ketua White anak terpintar se-sekolahan." Rukia memberikan segala alasannya memuji Ichigo kepada Renji.

"Dia anak terpintar kedua, aku yang pertama." Ralat Renji dengan kesal.

"Ya-ya aku tahu, dasar babon."

"Oh ya jumlah Grey tuh berapa sih?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah cerah ceria. Berharap jumlahanya tidak se-sedikit yang ia kira.

"5" Renji menjawab dengan singkat dan padat.

"5? Gak mung-" Kata Rukia terputus ditengah jalan ketika Renji menempelkan selembar kertas dijidat Rukia.

"Wew, ternyata ada cewe nya juga, Miyako?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat kertas itu daftar nama anak grey tapi Renji merebut kertas itu dan menyobeknya.

"Eh- kok?"

"Aku hanya memperlihatkan ini padamu, mereka hanyalah orang-orang elit yang susah diajak berunding jadi anggap saja jumlah grey cuma 2 aku dan kamu." Renji melempar sobekan kertas itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Kemampuanmu?" tanya Renji dengan tegas.

"Olahraga." Rukia hanya menjawab dengan wajah polos tak mengerti.

"Ini jadwalmu hari ini." Renji menempelkan lagi sehelai kertas di jidat Rukia.

Rukia meihat kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Tersenyum."Memang tidak salah aku memilih babon sepertimu jadi partner." Rukia segera menuju ke tempat pertama yang harus ia datangi.

**Black White or Grey**

"Tolong." Semua cowo klub lari pun melihat kearah suara, seorang cewe dengan rambut berwarna biru tua dan bermata violet.

"Bertandinglah dengan ku mempertaruhkan seragam kalian." Rukia memberikan selembar surat perjanjian pada sang ketua klub.

"Apa nih?Jangan bercanda cewe chibi kayak kamu mau ngelawan kami?" tanya ketua klub dengan nada yang sangat-sangat meremehkan.

"Chibi katamu? Bilang saja kalian malu kan kalau dikalahkan anak perempuan." Rukia mulai memanas-manasi ketua klub yang memang mudah terpancing emosi itu.

"Apa kamu bilang kalau begitu ayo bertanding."

Rukia tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan dan hasilnya…

"Hwa! Ketua kenapa kamu bisa kalah?" tanya anggota klub lari dengan nada menyesal

"Yap 18 cowo klub lari berhasil kudapatkan."

Dan akhirnya Rukia pun meneruskan jadwalnya dengan mendatangi klub basket, klub sepakbola, dan klub bela diri.

"Hahaha. 10 dari klub basket, 15 dari klub sepakbola dan 20 dari klub beladiri." Rukia bersorak sendiri dengan segala kemenangannya.

Sementara itu—

"Cari kerjaan apa ya?" Renji berpikir sendiri dan mengutak-atik computer di depannya.

"Hei Renji." Panggil seorang anggota club computer yang rata-rata berseragam white.

"Ha?"

"Tolong kami banyak data yang disimpan disini dan tidak sempat memback up nya, apakah ini virus jenis terbaru?" tanya anak berkacamata yang berseragam white dari ada bicaranya ia terlihat sangat panik. Dilayar computer terlihat tulisan akan meledak dalam waktu 5 menit lagi.

"Pasti kamu bisa kan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau begitu tanda tangani ini." Ucap renji dengan senyum iblis.

**Surat perjanjian**

**Sebagai ucapan terimakasih kami akan masuk menjadi grey**

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kamu dalangnya ya?" tuduh salah seorang dari mereka.

"Jangan merusak reputasi sembarangan lagi akan meledak huahahahaha " Ancam Renji dengan nada memaksa.

Dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa mereka menandatangani surat perjanjian itu.

**Black White or Grey**

**Keesokan harinya-**

"Apa? Kenapa banyak sekali anak grey hari ini?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah yang sangat kaget.

"Eh itu Kaien." Kata salah satu anak klub basket. Yang mantan black.

"Hei kalian segera kemari!!" Kaien berteriak dan hendak menghampiri cowo itu tapi sayangnya dia keburu kabur.

"Kenapa bisa begini Ikaku?" tanya kaien dengan heran.

"Sepertinya anak baru itu melakukan perjanjian di klub olahraga jadi-"

"Hei Kaien lihat kan, kalau aku bisa mengubah anak buah mu menjadi anggota ku." Rukia bawa TOA dan segera ngacir begitu kata-katanya selesai.

"Si monyet itu." Kaien berpikir sebentar dan merenung "Dasar kalau begitu segera bereskan mereka Ikaku."

"Baiklah." Ikaku tersenyum dan menunjukkan sebuah alat yang biasa ia pakai dalam menganiyaya anak Grey. Mereka juga biasa disebut Unit Pembasmi Grey.

**Black White or Grey**

"Hei tidak apa-apa nih?" tanya salah satu dari anak klub basket kepada temannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti akan ada masalah yang menunggu kita." Temannya itu menambahi dan semakin membuat temannya yang penakut semakin takut/

Ketika mereka akan melanjutkkan perjalanan mereka seorang tanpa rambut a.k.a botak, seorang berambut gonndrong dengan tampang banci berseragam hitam pastinya mencegat mereka berdua.

"Kalian kan-"

"Perkenalkan kami unit pembasmi Grey." Ikaku tersenyum sambli menunjukkan alat pencakar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengancam lawannya.

Dan 2 orang grey baru itu cuma bisa menelan ludah,

**Black White or Grey**

"Pagi Rukia." Panggil Hinamori dengan cerah tapi masih dengan seragam whitenya.

"Pagi Hinamori." Rukia tersenyum dengan riang.

"Jumlah Grey semakin banyak ya Rukia?" tanya Hinamori ketika seorang anak Grey lewat dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Yah begitulah hehehe." Rukia tertawa dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

Diantara kerumunaan dengan berbagai warna seragam black,white dan grey a.k.a seragam bebas. Mata Rukia yang tajam tak terkalahkan melihat salah satu anggota klub basket yang sudah dikalahkannya kemarin memakai seragam black,

"Dia kan." Rukia menunjuk ke kerumunan itu dan membuat Hinamori ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk.

"Kena-" Rukia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kayak Singa ngejar mangsa, harimau ngejar mangsa dan para binatang karivora mengejar mangsanya.

"Heh!! Kamu yang kemarin kan?!" Rukia berteriak sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, dan membuat anak klub itu lari kayak kijang yang dikejar singa, kelinci dikejar harimau dan segala binatang herbivora yang dikejar binatang karnivora *biologi banget*

"Eh. Berenti gak !!!" Rukia berteriak dan menarik kerah baju anak itu. Hinamori yang berusaha menyusul kedua binatang herbivora dan karnivora itu cuma bisa ngos-ngosan setelah mereka berhenti,

"Heh! Kenapa pake nih seragam lagi?" Rukia menarik baju cowo itu.

"UPG!"

"Apa? UGD?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah cengo.

"UPG!!! Mereka yang bikin kita kayak gini!." Cowo itu menunjukkan luka diwajahnya yang mirip bekas cakaran.

"Eh apaan tuh Hinamori?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang goblok.

"UPG tuh Unit Pembasmi Grey. Black sama White punya grup itu." Jelas Hinamori dan Rukia pun berohoh ria. Sedangkan cowo yang masih ditahan Rukia pasang tampang ngeri dan bingung.

"UPG! Sialan tuh." Rukia menghentakkan tangannya dan membuat anak berseragam hitam itu tersentak dan jatuh.

"UPG tuh anggotanya anak-anak black yang botak namanya Ikaku, dan yang rambutnya panjang namanya Yumichika. Dan mereka itu-."

Rukia berlari segera menuju kelas Kaien tanpa mempedulikan penjelasan Hinamori dan tanpa basa-basi ketika ia menemukan si tersangka utama besama dengan Ikaku si botak dan si banci Yumichika . Rukia segera menendang kepala botak Ikaku dan berkacak pinggang didepan mereka yang masih miss communication.

"Dasar curang!! Kalian tuh maksa anak-anak buat kembali jadi black kan!!" Rukia berteriak dengan wajah sangat-sangat-sangat sangar.

"Kami hanya mengambil kembali milik kami." Kaien menjawab dengan tenang sedangkan Yumichika masih berusaha membangunkan Ikaku yang pingsan.

"Apa?" Rukia menatap Kaien dengan wajah bingung.

"Kalian juga pakai cara paksa kan? Memaksa anak-anak yang kalah bertarung dengan kalian untuk menjadi grey, jadi kita impas kan?" Rukia terenyuh sebentar memikirkan kata-kata sang ketua black itu dan segera menyadari kebenarak kata-katanya.

"Jadi cara kita sama kan?" Kaien meninggalkan Rukia yang masih termenung sedangkan Yumichika berusaha membangunkan Ikaku dengan berbagai cara.

**Black White or Grey**

"Huh kata-katanya memang benar sih." Rukia mengeluh sendiri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya yang sepi taman sekolah saat itu memang sepi karena jam pulang sudah dimulai sejak tadi.

Rukia menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Tapi wajah kecewa nya terhenti ketika melihat seorang grey yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Hei!" Rukia memanggil cowo berambut silver itu.

Dan yang dipanggil pun berbalik.

"Kamu anak klub sepak bola kan? Lalu bekas cakaran itu kamu kenapa gak?" Rukia masih bingung merangkai kata-kata dan menatap cowo itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou, dan aku masih pakai seragam ini karena aku tidak suka dengan system sekolah ini sama sepertimu." Hitsugaya menjelaskan dengan nada datar.

"Jadi aku akan berkerjasama dengan kalian. Berjuanglah." Hitsugaya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih kaget sekaligus senang dengan hal yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Bodoh."ucap si jabrik orange.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia yang sejak tadi sumringah gak jelas.

"Bodoh."

"Apanya yang bodoh, buktinya ada orang yang mau menjadi grey dengan keinginannya sendiri." Rukia membantah dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kalau begitu kau senyum-senyum cuma karena 1 orang" Ichigo kembali mengejek Rukia dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Apa? Yang bodoh tuh kamu!"

"Cepatlah tambah orang dan tersenyumlah terus seperti orang gila." Rukia mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti maksud Ichigo.

"Bodoh, kau benar-benar bo-"

Kata-kata Ichigo terpotong ketika ada seorang sebuah bola berjalan terbang menuju kearah Rukia.

Ichigo dengan sigap menarik Rukia kepelukannya *^^* dan melindunginya, Rukia yang tertarik pun hanya mengikuti arus *(^^)

"Dasar bodoh!!" ichigo masih saja memeluk Rukia dan Rukia pun masih di dekapannya.

Dan sejenak hening *backsound tak gendong kemana-mana tak gendong kemana-mana*

"Ah!" Rukia berteriak dengan panik.

"Maaf." Ichigo segera melepaskan pelukannya dan hening sejenak

*backsound tak gendong kemana-mana tal gendong kemana-mana*

*mss dikemplang*

"Aku harus pulang , sekarang." Tanpa ba-bi apalagi bu Rukia langsung lari dengan muka merah padam begitupun Ichigo terdiam dengan wajah merah lebam (?)

**Black White or Grey**

"Hei." Panggil Renji pada seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat ke-orange-an.

Cewe yang dipanggil berbalik.

"Snake." Renji memanggil cewe itu lagi.

"Ah maaf maksudku Orihime." Renji tersenyum dan cewe itu hanya terkejut mengetahui kedok aslinya terbongkar.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang putri sepertimu berbuat sedemikian busuk."

**Black White or Grey**

Hwa!!! Mss potong lagi ditengah-tengah

*ditimpuk para reader*

Pokoknya pertanyaannya sekarang apa yang bakal dilakukan renji kepada si Inoue

Ayo tebak lewat review huahaha

Oh ya gomen kalo mss sedikit banget masukin ichiruki di fic ini

Berhubung mss bingung mau nyelipin dimana jadinya mss bingung hehehe

Kan mss harus dan mesti mengikuti cerita aslinya

^^ gomenasai ^^

Tapi tetep aja mss bakal berusaha buat nyelipin sebanyak mungkin

**Balasan Review!!!**

Aguztine8chan : Lam kenal juga ^^ kalau emang bacanya belum selesai silahkan ikuti terus fic ini ya.

Rukia-Agehanami021093 : hehehe emang harus makin seru atuh—Kaien emang jahat. Rukia hilang ingatan karena … sesuatu ^^ rahasia..

Shirayuki haruna : anda benar sekali snakenya adalah Inoue!!! *ngasih pom-pom* tapi yang dilakukan Renji kira-kira apa hayo.

Yuinayuki-chan : rukia emang keren hohoho *ketawa bangga* Kaien emang jahat *ditimpuk Kaien mania*

Ichiruki : hehe kalo masalah itu gak mugkin 3-3 nya suka ma Rukia karena salah satu dari mereka punya masa lalu tentang orang yang mereka cintai hayo tebak siapa ya huahahahaha ^^

Yumemiru reirin : hehehe oke deh terus review ya!!

Ichiruki Shirosaki : Ayo tawuran hajar Orihime buang Renji *dibakar*

Oke deh thanks buat yang ngereview..

Ayo teken ijo-ijo yang dibawah dengan semangat!!


	7. Chapter 7

Wah mss updatenya cepet banget sekarang--- (^^)

Jadi sangat senang

Hmm.. R&R ya…

*bingung mau ngomong apa*

Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Penguin Brother punya Ayumi shiina

Fic ini punya mss

Enjoy it ^^

**Black, White or Grey**

Orihime mencoba tenang tapi tetap saja ada rasa panik dihatinya.

"Kakamu kolektor ular kan?"

Orihime masih terdiam hanya menatap Renji.

"Mudah sekali kan bagimu untuk mendapatkan ular, yang tidak berbisa sekalipun."

Orihime tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Lalu masalahnya apa, karena itu kamu menuduhku snake?"

Renji menunjukkan sebuah foto ular.

"Kamu tahu tidak yang kelihatan bersinar di sisik ular ini?" tunjuk Renji, Orihime terlihat sangat terkejut dengan foto itu. Bukti dan kartu AS bagi Renji.

"Kuteks edisi terbatas yang hari ini kamu pakai." Orihime terdiam lagi dia benar-benar mencoba untuk tenang saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahu Rukia sih takut kamu babak belur, tapi-"

"Dalam waktu 1 minggu ini kamu harus mau menjadi Grey." Renji melanjutkan kata-katanya hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aku yakin banyak orang yang akan mengikuti jejakmu, jadi jawabanmu sangat ku tunggu. Hime." Renji melemparkan foto itu dihadapan Orihime dan meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam tak berdaya.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Hei tahu tidak ada Grey cewe lho."

"Masak nekat sekali cewe itu."

"Taruhan yok bakal tahan berapa minggu."

"Tapi anak baru itu lebih mengerikan tahu tidak dia pasti akan melindunginya."

"Iya ya."

Rukia yang sedikit mencuri dengar percakapan diatas sedikit terkejut dan senang akhirnya setelah sekian lama ada juga grey cewe baru yang masuk.

"Renji kira-kira siapa ya cewe itu?" tanya Rukia dengan mata burbling-bling ria.

"Mana ku tahu."

"_Tapi masak Orihime sih secepat itu?"_

Datang seorang cewe dengan pakaian bebas, dan ternyata dia adalah.

"Hinamori, kamu?" Rukia terkejut dengan cewe berpakaian bebas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mohon bantuannya ya Rukia." Hinamori tersenyum tetapi Renji sedikit kecewa dengan kejutan ini.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Jadi apa misi kita kali ini Renji?" tanya Rukia dan berpose layaknya orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Jadi pengawal Hinamori, hanya untuk seminggu ini." Jawab Renji dengan tegas tanpa beranjak dari komputernya.

"Ha? Kenapa cuma seminggu?" tanya Rukia lagi setelah berhenti berpose lagi.

"Sudahlah turuti saja dulu."

Dan Rukia pun berhenti bertanya lagi, takut disemprot dan dipaksa makan pisang (?)

**Black, White or Grey**

Taman sekolah ketika sore hari sepi, Rukia dan Hinamori sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil ngbrol ngalur ngidul.

Dan ada seseorang yang lewat seorang cewe berambut coklat keorangean.

"Orihime." Panggil Rukia dengan ceria sangat.

Yang dipanggil cuma tersenyum semanis-manisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu juga bergabung dengan pasukan revolusi?" tanya Rukia to the point saja.

"Fans Orihime kan banyak." Tambah Hinamori lagi.

"Ya tidak bisa begitu ada beberapa persoalan." Orihime tersenyum hanya itu jawabannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku harus rapat OSIS dulu ya." Orihime segera menyingkir dari tempat itu dan tersenyum licik.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Unit Pembasmi Grey ada beberapa orang selain si botak Ikaku dan si banci Yumichika kira-kira jumlahnya ada 10 orang dan mereka adalah kelompok yang cukup ditakuti di sekolah ini."

"Jadi lebih baik kalau kita menghancurkan mereka melalui ini." Renji memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi biodata lengkap dari 10 orang itu termasuk Kaien.

"Eh? Dapat dari mana nih?" tanya Hinamori dengan tatapan bingung selain biodata kertas itu berisi nilai keluarga dan beberapa hal pribadi seperti ukuran baju (?)

"Komputer sekolah." Renji menjawab dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Wah, menginvasi computer sekolah itu kan pelanggaran hukum." Hinamori menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dengan wajah ragu.

Tiba-tiba datang beberapa orang cowo dengan pakaian bebas bersama dengan Hitsugaya.

Rukia, Renji dan Hinamori menatap rombongan itu dengan bingung.

"Renji aku berhasil membujuk anggota klub sepak bola." Hitsugaya membuat Rukia melongo tak percaya.

"Semuanya?" tanya Rukia

"Kami sudah bicara sampai malam akhir-akhir ini."

"Kami kagum padamu Rukia"

"Kamu hebat sekali berani pada Kaien."

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti revolusi mu ini." Ucap Hitsugaya. Diikuti oleh senyum dari Renji, dan Hinamori, Rukia pun tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Maaf menyela kebahagian kalian." Sesorang tanpa rambut menyela semua itu dengan senjatanya ditangan.

Rukia dan yang lain pun waspada. Tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan diantara kesenangan mereka.

**Black, White or Grey**

Handphone ichigo berdering memotong kesibukannya diruang OSIS.

Dilayar handphone tertulis sebuah nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu apakah cewe itu akan menyerah?" tanya orang disebrang sana Ichigo hanya menjawab tanpa ekspresi dan dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Jangan menganggap remeh atau kamu juga yang akan kalah."

"Lihatlah ke taman belakang ada hal menarik yang baru saja dimulai." Telepon pun ditutup Ichigo segera berlari menuju taman yang dimaksud.

Pertunjukkan baru saja dimulai.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Ngapain kalian disini?" tanya Rukia dan segera maju kehadapan Ikaku.

"Hanya mengambil milik kami."

"Kalian memulai kami harus melawan iya kan?" ucap Kaien dari lantai 2 melalui jendela yang mengarah ke taman tempat Rukia dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak aku tidak akan kembali memakai seragam." Hinamori memberontak setelah ditahan oleh seorang anggota UPG.

Hinamori menggingit tangan cowo itu dan dilanjutkan dengan bogem mentah dari Renji.

"Dia macam-macam saja ya."

Hinamori pun tersenyum symbol dari ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Kami gak akan pernah kembali apalagi memakai seragam itu lagi." Hitsugaya maju dan menantang Ikaku sedangkan Ikaku hanya tertawa.

"Kalau kalian maunya begitu ya apa boleh buat."

"Kalian mundur saja." Rukia maju ke depan dan berdiri di hadapan Ikaku.

"Kalian pengecut."

"Oh ya?" Ikaku mengayunkan senjata cakarnya ke wajah Rukia, tapi Rukia tidak menghindar sama sekali hanya menutup matanya.

"Kenapa tidak menghindar?" tanya Ikaku dengan wajah bingung, Kaien pun sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Rukia.

"Kalau kalian ingin melukai orang yang ada disini-"

"Aku yang akan mewakili luka mereka semua!" Rukia membentak Ikaku. Sepi sempat menyerang mereka semua.

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu." Ikaku melanjutkan aksinya melukai Rukia keramaian bertambah seiring dengan hitungan Rukia, hitungan yang menunjukkan sudah berapa kali senjata Ikaku digoreskan di wajah Rukia.

Pada hitungan ke 6 Ikaku berhenti dan Rukia pun membuka matanya yang sejak tadi ia tutup untuk melindungi matanya dari serangan Ikaku.

"Sudah ya Kaien tidak ada perlawanan nih gak seru." Ikaku berteriak kea rah Kaien dan Kaien hanya terdiam saja melihat aksi itu.

"Beruntung kamu cewe."

Diantara kerumunan itu terlihat Ichigo yang berlari menuju Rukia yang sudah limbung karena lukanya.

Dan ketika itu pula Ichigo berhasil memapah Rukia menuju UKS. Rukia tersenyum, tepuk tangan membahana di tempat itu menandakan kekaguman mereka pada keberanian Rukia.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Hei kalian." Rukia memanggil sekumpulan anak yang sedang memeras anak-anak Grey.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti melakukan hal itu." Rukia menunjukkan sebuah handycam yang ia gunakan untuk merekam aksi 2 orang black itu.

"Bagaimana kalau rekaman ini aku serahkan pada orang tua kalian." Rukia tersenyum licik. Sedangkan di wajah kedua orang itu seolah-olah tertulis jangan pernah lakukan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus berhenti memeras anak Grey percuma aku menyuruh kalian menjadi Grey, ketua kalian akan mengambil kalian lagi." Rukia tersenyum dan meninggalkan kedua cowo itu dengan wajah senang sementara Grey yang diselamatkan itu ikut berlari menjauh dan beterimakasih pada Rukia.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Berusahalah anak baru." Teriak salah satu anggota white dengan wajah yang sangat membuat Rukia senang.

"Iya!"

"Aku kagum padamu Rukia bolehkan aku bergabung menjadi grey." Pinta seorang cewe dengan sangat antusias.

"Aku juga senang jika kamu bergabung."

Rukia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama dengan si babon Renji.

"Siang Orihime." Rukia menyapa Orihime yang sepertinya menuju ke kelasnya, kelas 2 *dia setahun lebih tua daripada Ichigo Rukia dan Renji*

"Siang." Orihime tersenyum sewaktu Renji melewati Orihime ada beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan pada cewe muna itu.

"Besok sudah 1 minggu aku tunggu jawaban mu."

Dan Orihime yang sudah melewati 2 orang itu tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak sabar dengan hari esok."

**Black, White or Grey**

"Yei! Akhirnya kita merayakan hari ini." Rukia teriak gaje saat mereka di tempat karaoke merayakan terusnya bertammbah anak-anak Grey.

"Gara-gara kamu juga Rukia kita bisa berhasil seperti ini." Hitsugaya memuji Rukia dan membuat cewe itu besar kepala.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita pake system multi level marketing jadi 1 orang harus ngajak 2 orang buat masuk grey trus 2 orang itu ngajak 4 orang dan 4 orang itu ngajak 16 orang. Gimana pada mau gak?" usul Renji dengan mata bersinar-sinar kayak lampu disko. (?)

"Bagaimana dengan Kaien dan Ichigo mereka berdua pasti melawan." Hinamori menghentikan sinar di mata Renji itu dan membuat ia terduduk lesu. (si babon kehilangan sinar)

"Aku bingung dengan tingkah ichigo, sepertinya dia sangat perhatian padamu Rukia." Ujar Hitsugaya sambil menyedot minumannya.

Rukia hanya terdiam dan mengingat kejadian saat di UKS.

**Flash back**

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah kebodohan mu itu membuat dirimu sendiri terluka." Ichigo mengobati luka diwajah Rukia dan Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Hei kenapa kamu selalu membantuku?" tanya Rukia dan menatap mata Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo segera menghindar dan keluar dari ruang UKS dengan semua luka Rukia yang sudah diobatinya.

**End of Flash back**

"Hei Rukia jangan melamun saja." Panggil Hinamori sambil menyodorkan mic gilirannya sekarang nyanyi.

"Eh lagunya YUI aja yang AGAIN." Pinta Rukia dengan nada memohon, dan ketika itu semua orang disitu sudah sedia kapas ditelinga Hitsugaya pun sudah pasang volume maks di ipodnya.

"_Untung aja tadi Hinamori memberitahu kehancuran suara Rukia."_

Rukia mengambil nafas dan…

*adegan terlalu sadis untuk diceritakan maka dari itu mending mss potong*

Seluruh ruangan hancur lebur seperti di terjang angin ribut dan semua anak grey yang disitu cuma bisa swt bareng.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Ayo kita pulang." Rukia keluar dari tempat karaoke dengan wajah bahagia.

"Hinamori kamu pulang dengan ku saja ya." Tawar Renji.

"Eh tidak usah rumahmu kan tidak searah dengan rumahku." Tolak Hinamori

"Tidak apa-apa buat jaga-jaga saja." Renji tersenyum membuat Hinamori berblushing ria.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu pulang dulu ya."

Dan semua pun berpisah di tempat itu.

"Wah sudah malam sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat saja." Rukia berlari menuju rumahnya yang agak jauh dari tempat itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia dicegat oleh beberapa preman ditempat itu ditarik dan didorong ke sebuah gang sepi lebih tepatnya jalan buntu.

"Hei. Apa yang kalian lakukan." Rukia yang masih terbaring telungkup tidak bisa bergerak karena ada seseorang yang menduduki badannya dan memegang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah diam saja ini tidak akan lama."

"_Mereka bukan orang biasa."_

"Wah masak mau kayak gini doank?"

"Kita kan cuma dapat perintah bikin dia tutup mulut."

"Habisi saja."

"Hei kalian siapa? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Rukia tapi kepalanya kembali dibenturkan ke aspal.

"Diam saja."

"Sedang bersenang –senang ya?" tanya seorang cowo yang berdiri di depan gang.

Rukia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Kamu kan—"

**Black, White or Grey**

Mss potong lagi ditengah-tengah tebak siapa cowo itu?? Dan siapa yang nyuruh preman-preman itu??

Ayo tebak lewat review… ^^

**Balasan Review ^^**

**Aguztine8chan** : Udah mss update nih *nyolong katananya dijual ke tukang loak*

Caranya udah mss kasih tau lewat balasan review selamat mencoba semoga berhasil ya^^

**Rukia-Agehanami021093** : Lagu tuh sering banget di puter juga di radio Semarang cuma baru-baru ini di TV ya?? Lagunya lucu kok makanya mss masukin hahaha *gaje banget*

**BakaMirai** : Haha emang Orihime tuh nyebelin banget!! *dibantai fans orihime*

**Shirayuki haruna** : Tenang aja mss bikin fic ini karena gak suka ma ending komiknya gantung sih jadi mss bakal bikin endingnya gak gantung *ditimpuk Ayumi shiina*

**Yuinayuki-chan** : Wah Yuinayuki mau bikin roti dengan bahan Orihime ya?? Jangan entar rotinya gosong lho hehehe sayang telurnya sekarang telur mahal lho *gaje gaje gaje*

**Ichiruki Kurochiki** : Yap anda bener sekali hebat (^_^). Kalo Hitsugaya sama mss aja huahaha *ditimpuk*

**Yumemiru reirin** : Inoue emang paling cocok dengan peran ini. HitsuRuki?? Lihat aja nanti ya tapi kayaknya yang bikin cemburu tuh RenRuki huahahaha.

**Tie-manganiac-banget** :Wah hati-hati entar kamu yang dikejar fans Inoue lho *dikejar Tie*

**Ichiruki Shirosaki** : Sabar-sabar *manas-manasin Shirosaki buat ngehajar Orihime* *devil side huahaha*

**Nonnachiby** : iya mss juga ngira-ngiranya sampe chap 20-an kebanyakan gak?? Entar takutnya pada bosen..

**ToblerenoChoco** : sip ini udah di update semoga puas dengan chap ini ^^

**Ayo teken ijo-ijo yang dibawah dengan semangat ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Yei!! Akhirnya update juga *adakah yang menunggu?*

Oh ya buat polling yang kemaren mss adakan soal bagaimana cerita buat chap ini hasilnya adalah

Terserah : 2

Ya : 2

Tidak : 3

Tidak jawab : 1

Jadi kesimpulannya mss gak masukin adegan yang dimaksud kedalam fic ini, maaf bagi yang mengharapkan adanya adegan itu =_=

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Penguin Brother by Ayumi Shiina**

**Black White or Grey by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Summary : "Aku sudah marah akan kubuka kedok sucimu itu". Rukia yang diselamatkan Kaien berhasil kabur dari para preman tapi rencana Renji untuk membuka kedok Orihime gagal. Siapa yang menyebabkan kegagalan itu? R&R**

Cowo itu tersenyum pada Rukia dan kumpulan preman itu, mendekati Rukia yang masih tidak berdaya.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang bersenang-senang dengan temanmu ya?" tanya Kaien merunduk melihat wajah Rukia yang sudah memerah karena emosi.

"Dasar! Kamu yang menyuruh mereka kan?" Rukia berusaha memberontak tapi tubuhnya yang mungil ditahan oleh preman itu.

"Siapa kamu? " tanya salah satu dari mereka. "Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat."

"Hei Kaien kamu yang menyuruh mereka kan?" tanya Rukia, Kaien yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenal saja tidak bagaimana aku mau menyuruh mereka?" tanya Kaien.

"Ayo bantu aku kalau memang bukan kamu yang menyuruh mereka." Rukia meminta tolong dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus mau menuruti segala hal yang aku pinta." Kaien tersenyum licik membuat Rukia eneg dan ingin menendang cowo itu.

"Ogah!"

"Ya udah da~" Kaien mengangkat tangannya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Baiklah--" Kaien berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, berjongkok lagi didepan Rukia menunggunya mengucapkan hal yang ia minta.

"Aku—"

"Hei kamu sebaiknya cepat menyingkir dari sini." Seorang preman mendekati Kaien dan memukul wajahnya, Kaien yang kaget pun tersungkur, pipinya terasa sakit.

"Wah, ada yang cari masalah nih." Kaien berdiri dan memulai perkelahian 1 lawan banyak *kayak acara TV* Rukia cuma bisa mensyukuri kebejoannya.

"Dasar Bodoh!" Kaien menendang cowo yang menahan Rukia, Lalu memukul dagunya membuatnya tersungkur lagi dengan memukul punggungnya, temannya yang lain muncul dan dengan perfect ditendanglah anunya tuh orang membuat ia tersungkur.

"Rasakan huahahaha" Kaien ketawa gaje dan 2 preman yang lain menghampiri Kaien, Kaien berusaha mengelak dari serangan yang 1 kena yang 1. Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak ia menendang preman yang 1 dan memukul wajah preman yang 1 lagi dengan sikunya membiarkan mereka mengaduh kesakitan.

Rukia yang berada di tempat kejadian cuma bisa sweet drop.

"_pantes aja tuh cowo bisa jadi ketua black"_

"Berarti kamu bakal nurutin perintahku kan?' tanya Kaien dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

"Enak saja aku belum berjanji tadi.."

Tiba-tiba handphone salah satu dari preman itu berdering, di ujung gang sudah menunggu beberapa orang preman dengan berbagai jenis senjata.

"Hei, kamu kuat kan? Bagaimana kalau kamu kalahkan saja mereka?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk kumpulan manusia garang itu.

"Mereka banyak, sebaiknya kita lari saja." Kaien menarik tangan Rukia dan sekuat tenaga berlari dari tempat itu, bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong sampah.

Kaien tiba-tiba saja mengaduh kesakitan memegang lututnya, tidak terluka sepertinya lalu kenapa?

"Kenapa?"

"Cedera lamaku terbuka lagi, gara-gara menolongmu tadi."

"Ah sial !"

"kalau begitu bagaimana?" tanya Rukia lagi ia panik sepertinya para kumpulan orang itu mengarah pada tempat mereka.

"Cih kalau begitu." Rukia berlari dan menghadang para preman itu ditempat yang lumayan dekat dengan tempat persembunyian Kaien.

"Hei kalian ayo kejar aku." Rukia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu membuat para kumpulan orang itu mengejarnya.

Kaien yang melihat tingkah Rukia cuma bisa menghela nafas saja.

"Dasar cewe bodoh."

**Black, White, or Grey **

Rukia kembali ke tempat Kaien dengan nafas yang tinggal setengah. Kaien hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dasar-bodoh.

"hei dengan begini utangku lunas kan?" Rukia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan, Kaien cuma bisa melengus kesal.

Rukia memapah Kaien karena ternyata tuh cowo bener-bener sakit kaki.

"Hei, kenapa kamu benci banget sama Ichigo?" tanya Rukia ketika mereka berhenti sebentar di sebuah jembatan yang memiliki sungai dibawahnya.

"Seperti matahari yang menyinari kita di belakangnya ada bayangan kan? Seperti itulah keadaan kami." Kaien menjawab, tubuhnya diterpa sinar rembulan bayangannya berada tepat didepannya, Rukia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudnya?"

Kaien swt mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Rukia.

Tiba-tiba ada suara gruduk-gruduk dari arah lain.

"Sial!" Kaien mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan menceburkan ke sungai itu, disusul oleh Kaien.

"Hei kemana mereka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu aku yakin mereka disini."

"Ayo cari terus."

**Black, White, or Grey **

Rukia keluar dari rumahnya untuk berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan kesal karena kejadian kemaren malam.

**Back to kemaren---**

"SIALAN! Ngapain pake acara nyeburin ke sungai?" tanya Rukia setelah ia berhasil dari sungai yang ternyata penuh dengan kotoran itu termasuk ikan lele kuning 'taukan'

"Kalo gak nyebur entar ketauan."

"Sial!" Rukia mengumpat lagi bajunya basah kuyup dan rumahnya jauh dari tempat itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu ke rumahku saja, nanti aku pinjamkan baju ganti." Ajak Kaien dengan tampang innocent, Rukia yang reaksi nya sangat-sangat lambat pun mengangguk dan mengikuti ajakan tuh manusia.

Rukia masuk kedalam rumah itu dan mendapati tak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

"Sebentar, siapa aja yang ada dirumah ini sekarang?" tanya Rukia sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumah itu.

"Cuma aku sama kamu." Kaien menjawab dengan polos, Rukia mundur beberapa langkah dan hendak lari keluar rumah sebelum ia menabrak seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Eh? Siapa kamu?" tanya wanita yang 'ehem' nya gede itu.

"Eh, aku."

"Dia temanku." Kaien yang datang dengan segelas air putih di tangan menghampiri Rukia dan menariknya. Rukia yang panik malah berteriak dan memanggil nama seseorang—

"Byakuya!" Kaien yang mendengar nama itu cuma bisa sweet drop. "Kamu kira aku mau ngapain kamu?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran, cewe yang berada di depan mereka pun berekspresi sama dengan Kaien bingung.

"Eh?" Rukia cengo.

"Sejak kapan kamu membawa seorang gadis ke dalam rumah?" tanya wanita itu.

"Diam, jangan banyak tanya pinjami bajumu untuknya walaupun aku yakin bajumu pasti kebesaran di badannya." Kaien menyingkir dari ruang tamu dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mengumpat dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Rukia tahu kalau ternyata wanita yang tadi bernama Neliel teman dekat Kaien, ia memang lebih tua dari dirinya ataupun Kaien tapi wajahnya yang cantik itu pun membuta Rukia terkagum-kagum padanya. Rukia pun menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi agar ia tidak salah paham.

"Terimakasih atas pinjaman bajunya." Rukia menunduk mengucapkan terimakasih, Nel hanya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya hati-hati dengan orang itu dia berbahaya." Nel melirik Kaien yang memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat pulang, orangtuamu pasti cemas." Nel tersenyum pada Rukia. Pada dasarnya tidak ada orang di rumahnya jadi dia tidak harus pulang malam ini.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu terimakasih." Rukia keluar dari rumah itu dan melenggang dengan hati-hati *takut ketahuan pasukan preman itu* dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

**End of Back to Kemaren..**

Rukia menguap keras, ditengah jalan ia melihat seseorang yang berambut hitam dan tinggi dengan seragam black siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaien.

Tas diangkat dan dipukulkan ke Kaien yang masih ngantuk itu setelah itu NGACIR.

"Awas Kau!!" Kaien mengejar Rukia dengan kecepatan cahaya.

**Black, White, or Grey **

Renji menuju pintu masuk Karakura school menuju lorong yang membawanya ke kelasnya, dari arah berlawanan ia bertemu dengan orang yang telah ia ancam 1 minggu lalu.

"Itu jawabanmu?" tanya Renji pada wanita itu, wajahnya tenang dan sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah.

"Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan1 minggu untuk berpikir dan jawabanmu masih sama?" tanya Renji pada Inoue Orihime yang masih menggunakan seragam white.

Inoue mengeluarkan foto yang merupakan kartu AS bagi Renji memang Renji masih punya banyak foto dan bukti itu tapi Inoue merobek foto itu dan melemparkannya kehadapan Renji.

"Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya ancaman mu."

"Wah, walaupun dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi seluruh computer sekolah akan menyiarkan bukti ini?" tanya Renji lagi.

Orihime tetap berusaha tenang. "Bukan cuma foto itu tapi daftar ular yang dikeluarkan snake selama ini dan daftar pembelian ular yang dilakukan kakakmu." Renji melanjutkan lagi.

"Yah tapi kalau itu memang keputusanmu"

"Aku kira Rukia sudah mengerti sesuatu." Orihime mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Dan aku rasa kamu juga akan merasakannya." Renji terbelalak kaget.

"Hei sakit!" teriak Rukia yang kepalanya sedang dijitak Kaien, Renji dan Orihime mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju sumber suara.

"Kalian?"

"Hei Renji tau tidak gara-gara dia kemaren aku jatuh ke sungai."

"Bersyukurlah karena aku menyelamatkan mu dari preman ." Kaien kembali menjitak kepala Rukia, Rukia mengaduh sakit dan menendang kaki cowo itu.

"Aduh sakit.." Kaien dan Rukia kembali berkejar-kejaran, sementara itu terlihat sekali kalau ekspresi wajah Orihime sudah berubah menjadi pucat.

"Tak kusangka kamu punya teman preman juga." Renji kembali menghadapi cewe berambut coklat keorangean itu.

"Saat bel tanda pertengahan jam pelajaran berbunyi dan seluruh anak-anak mengakses ke hotspot sekolah akan muncul berbagai bukti yang menunjukkan kamu adalah penjahat selama ini."

"Tunggu aku kan tidak----"

"Terlambat kamu sudah membuatku marah, akan ku lepas topeng gadis sucimu itu." Renji meninggalkan Orihime yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

**Black, White, or Grey **

"Huah! Aku benci pelajaran ini." Keluh Rukia yang masih berada di depan computer, pelajaran TIK tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"Sudahlah tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Renji mlirik jam tangannya tinggal 1 menit lagi.

Rukia yang msaih berleha-leha kembali memusatkan matanya ke pelajaran.

"Yak aku akan beli roti strawberry." Batinnya..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1…

Tet…tet…tet..

Renji tersenyum, ketika waktu yang ditentukan sudah lewat tetapi—

"Kenapa dengan komputernya bu?" tanya salah seorang siswa.

"Monitornya aneh."

"Virus?"

Renji yang melihat layar computer miliknya dan milik anak-anak lain hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, di layar itu hanya ada bentuk aneh yang tidak beraturan. Tidak seperti rencananya.

"Ha? Kenapa lagi dengan computer ini?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Tenang, tenang." Pinta guru yang mengajar saat itu.

Renji keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan lain.

Brak..

Pintu dibuka tanpa ketukan pintu seorang cowo yang sedang duduk di meja dan kursi kekuasaanya hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi melihat kejadian itu.

"Virus yang muncul disaat rencanaku berjalan."

"Ichigo hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya."

**Black, White, or Grey **

Yah!! Oke deh sekali lagi maaf buat yang mengharapkan ada adegan Rukia tidur bareng ma Kaien *tidur doank gak ada lemonnya* karena ternyata jumlah orang yang pengen gak ada adegan itu tuh lebih banyak.

Terus review fics mss ya ^^

**Balasan review**

**Red-deimon-beta : Maaf mss lupa hehe maklum terlalu semangat buat ngupload jadi lupa buat balas review =_= . Waduh jangan bocorin ceritanya *ngejar r-d-b* . Masalah adegan itu kan pada gak setuju jadi gak mss masukin maaf ya =_=. Hehe walaupun ngambil cerita dari komik Ayumi-sensei tapi tetep aja ada beberapa hal yang beda kan?? Rapot hehe alhamdulilah baguslah ^^**

**Ichiruki Kurochiki : Yang nyuruh Orihime hehe. Ichigo mana boleh melakukannya ^_^ nih udah di update kelamaan kah??**

**Yumemiru reirin : Makasih banget atas sarannya ^^**

**Tie-manganiac-bgt : Hehe Orihime emang nyebelin hoho**

**Shirayuki haruna : Yang nyuruh preman tuh Orihime yang bantu Rukia malah Kaien. Ichigo masuk grey nya belakangan entar semua anak white jadi grey.**

**Yuinayuki-chan : hehe~ yang nolongin Kaien n yang nyuruh Orihime. *sangpenjahat***

**Aguztine8chan : hehe sama-sama semoga membantu ya fic nya ditunggu lho ^^. Byakuya, dia bakal muncul agak banyak dibagian akhir hehe.**

**IchiRuki Shirosaki : hehe ini udah diubah dikit semoga gak bikin kecewa.**

**Chariot330 : ini udah di update moga aja puas ma ceritanya.**

Terimakasih buat Review nya ^^

**Ayo teken ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hai para author dan reviewer *bahasa apa itu*

Terimakasih untuk review anda semua selama ini dimohon terus mereview ya ^^

Maaf kalau ada yang merasa kalau cerita ini terlalu panjang ataupun terlalu mirip dengan versi aslinya a.k.a Komik Penguin Brother.

Tolong di R&R

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Penguin Brother by Ayumi Shiina**

**Black White or Grey by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Summary : Black, White or Grey chap 9 . "Bagaimana Orihime bisa marah padaku?" Rukia terus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Orihime dan kejutan anggota Grey baru menantinya. R&R please.**

**Black White or Grey**

"Virus yang muncul tepat disaat programku bekerja hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya Ichigo." Renji menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Begitukah? "

"Tetapi maaf saja aku akan ke ruang siaran untuk memberitahu kebenarannya." Renji hendak beranjak dari depan ruangan itu.

"Apa kamu yakin?" Kata-kata Ichigo membuat Renji menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Semua info yang kamu dapatkan illegal, daftar nama pelanggan pet shop, mengakses komputer utama sekolah. Kau bisa ditangkap." Ungkap Ichigo membuat Renji berpikir lagi tentang rencana ruang siaran itu.

"Baiklah aku menyerah~ tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Renji mengangkat tangannya dan menatap Ichigo yang masih duduk di singgasananya.

"Apa?"

"Kamu ini musuh Rukia, atau temannya?" tanya Renji dan menatap tajam mata Ichigo.

Ichigo berdiri dari kursinya dan meletakkan tangannya dimeja seolah-olah akan memukul meja itu.

"Kalian yang memulai pertandingan ini, berarti aku memang musuh." Ichigo membalas tatapan Renji tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Renji berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan perasaan kesal. " Sial wibawanya mengalahkanku."

Renji melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, ruangan yang ternyata diisi oleh 2 orang si pembuat masalah dan si ketua white.

"Kenapa menolongku?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah menahan kesal. Ichigo maju mendekatinya.

"Padahal kamu cuma memanfaatkan perasaannku." Ichigo melangkah terus menghampiri Orihime yang merapat ke dinding.

"Aku benci dia, aku benci cewek itu."

Buk!!

Ichigo menghantamkan tangan kananya kedinding tepat disebelah Orihime yang tekejut melihat hal yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Kalau kamu berani menyakiti Rukia lagi—" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime yang masih ketakutan. "KUBUNUH KAU."

Ichigo keluar dari ruangan itu dan membanting pintunya meninggalkan Orihime yang terduduk lesu.

**Black, White, or Grey**

**1 Minggu kemudian~**

"Grey banyak bertambah ya." Rukia melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah mulai bertaburan anak-anak Grey.

"Yah berkat bantuan Hitsugaya-kun dan banyak anak dari klub olahraga yang tidak puas dengan system saat ini." Renji menjawab dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Tapi kebanyakan cowok ya, maunya sih lebih banyak cewek."Rukia sedikit mengeluh dan melihat beberapa murid SMA Karakura yang berlalu lalang.

"Ah itu kan Orihime."

"Orihime!." Panggil Rukia dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa sedangkan yang dipanggil berbalik dengan wajah iblis penuh amarah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada heran. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Rukia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin si Jeruk memarahinya jadi dia gak bisa macam-macam lagi." Batin Renji.

"Ah Rukia sekarang kamu harus berusaha ya, aku minta kamu membujuk Orihime untuk masuk Grey." Renji menepuk bahu Rukia sambil tersenyum dengan tampang licik.

"Eh?"

**Black, White, or Grey**

Rukia mengintip kelas Orihime yang penuh dengan kakak kelas. Ia melihat Orihime yang sedang ngobrol dengan salah satu temannya.

"Moodnya kelihatan bagus tuh."

"Ah Orihime." Orihime berbalik dan membuat Rukia berlari kencang meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Ada apa dengannya kemaren kemaren kelihatan baik-baik saja sekarang kenapa dia jadi kelihatan marah gitu." Rukia bersender di dinding dengan keringat yang mengucur.

"Perubahan mood yang singkat hebat sekali. Tapi siapa yang bisa membuatnya marah padaku?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti—"

"Kamu kan?" Rukia menunjuk Ichigo yang sejak tadi hanya menghadap laptopnya mencari beberapa artikel sebelumnya Rukiapun harus berlari mencari si Jeruk itu.

"Orihime marah padaku kamu tahu tidak kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah panik.

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Ichigo dan menatap heran Rukia.

"Kamu pacarnya kan?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

Hampir saja laptop Ichigo jatuh dari pangkuannya. "Aku BUKAN PACARNYA." Ichigo menjawab seolah-olah ingin berteriak mengungkapkan kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya.

"Lagipula siapa yang bilang?" tanya Ichigo lagi jarang-jarang dia kesal dengan sebuah gossip.

"Renji."

"Ah si Babon itu. Kamu bodoh kalau percaya padanya."

"Ayolah aku yakin kalau Orihime salah paham karena orang-orang berpikir kamu suka padaku." Rukia meminta dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa membuat Ichigo gerah mendengarnya.

"Kalau beneran suka memangnya kenapa? Lagipula apa urusannya Orihime?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah usil dan mendekati Rukia.

"Ah aku menyukaimu jadi mungkin saja dia salah paham lagipula kamu bercanda kan soal suka itu?"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Kamu bener-bener midget yang bodoh." Ichigo membuat Rukia berasap dengan ejekannya barusan.

"MIDGET? BODOH? Apa yang kamu katakan HA?"

"Di dunia ini walaupun kamu berusaha sekeras apapun tetap ada salah paham. Pikiran ingin disukai orang lain adalah pikiran bodoh."

"Apa? Hei Strawberry wajar kan kalau ingin disukai orang yang kita sukai." Rukia membantah dengan amarah yang hampir diubun-ubun karena sejak tadi dirinya di ejek oleh sang ketua White itu.

"**Munafik. **Sifatmu yang seperti itu yang paling kubenci.**" **Rukia yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kata Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam ketika cowok itu meninggalkan Rukia dan pergi menuju tempat yang menurutnya lebih tenang.

"HEI JERUK BUSUK CEPAT KEMBALI!!!" Rukia berteriak ketika langkah Ichigo sudah menjauh dari dirinya.

**Black, White, or Grey**

"Jeruk busuk itu benar-benar membuatku marah, apa maksud dari kata munafiknya, cih yang munafik tuh dia, udah sok cool, sok keren ,sok realistis lagi. Argh!!" Rukia menjerit depresi dan hanya dijawab tatapan bingung Renji serta Hitsugaya yang hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

"_Dia aneh, kadang membantuku tapi kadang mengejekku dan sepertinya dia mengenal diriku sejak lama tapi kenapa tidak ada ingatan tentangnya dipikiranku?"_

"_Dan caranya bicara tadi entah kenapa membuatku sedikit sedih."_

Rukia melihat kearah jendela, musim dingin sudah menjelang angin bertiup pelan membawa udara dingin yang siap membekukan hati siapa saja.

**Black, White, or Grey**

"Ah Orihime-san aku ingin.. bertanya….hmm" Rukia berbicara dengan ragu-ragu sementara itu Orihime tidak memandangnya sama sekali hanya membereskan beberapa bukunya yang masih berserakan diatas meja.

"Kenapa kamu marah padaku?" Rukia menunggu jawaban Orihime tetapi yang ditanya hanya berdiri dan menyingkir dari tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Rukia.

Rukia mengejar Orihime yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar kelas.

"Orihime aku—"

"Pergi!!" Orihime tetap tidak memandang wajah Rukia yang sudah berubah pucat mendengar kata-kata Orihime.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku!!" Orihime mulai membentak Rukia dan membuatnya membatu ditempatnya sementara itu Orihime meninggalkannya diikuti bisik-bisik anak-anak lain.

**Black, White, or Grey**

Rukia sedang berada di atap sekolah yang sedang sepi atau bisa disebut tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ia sendiri bersama angin dingin yang bertiup.

"Kenapa dia marah padaku ya? Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan padanya." Rukia berbicara sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari sudah ada seseorang disampingnya.

"Hei. Rukia." Panggil orang itu membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Orihime."

"Kamu pernah mempunyai seseorang yang kamu sukai, sangat kamu sukai sampai-sampai kamu akan melakukan apapun untuknya dan menyingkirkan pengganggunya dengan cara apapun?" tanya cewek berambut coklat keorangean itu, rambut mereka berdua tertiup angin.

"Aku, tidak, aku tidak punya orang yang aku sukai lagipula kalau aku mempunyai orang yang aku sukai aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Rukia menjawab dengan wajah polos, dan Orihime malah tertawa mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku gak menyangka pikiranmu masih seperti anak kecil." Orihime tertawa kecil dan hanya membuat Rukia terpuruk.

"Anak kecil ya.."

"Dulu ketika SMP aku sering ditindas karena banyak cowok yang naksir padaku." Orihime mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"Dan dulu juga aku pernah diselamatkan oleh Ichigo ketika aku ditindas, walaupun dia lebih muda dariku tapi aku sangat menyukainya, sifatnya yang cuek membuatnya semakin disukai oleh cewek-cewek."

Rukia menatap wajah cantik Orihime dan rambutnya yang tertiup angin menambah aura kecantikannya.

"Aku pernah memberinya hadiah valentine bahkan menembaknya." Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Orihime.

"Me..ne..?"

"Aneh kan? Aku sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai aku rela melakukan apa saja untuknya, untuk melindunginya. Tapi aku yakin coklat yang dulu aku berikan sejak ia SMP sampai sekarang pasti dibuangnya dan dulu pun dia menolakku." Orihime tetap menatap kedepan ke langit yang luas, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Rukia sedikit menghela nafas lega ketika tahu Ichigo menolaknya.

"Dan ketika kami menjadi anggota OSIS-pun aku pernah bertanya padanya apakah ia terganggu dengan kehadiranku dan dia hanya menjawab tidak. Aku merasa kalau ada sedikit harapan untukku tapi ternyata hati bekunya tidak mencair, dan aku yakin hati itu tidak akan mencair walaupun bertemu denganmu Rukia." Orihime berpindah melihat mata violet Rukia, seolah mengatakan kalau tidak ada harapan bagi Rukia untuk Ichigo.

Orihime berbalik dan hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Orihime aku juga punya orang yang aku sukai, walaupun aku berusaha sekeras apapun aku yakin tidak mungkin mendapatkannya. Tapi untuk Orihime berusalah mungkin hatinya akan mencair dan aku rasa ada cowok lain yang menunggumu." Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Orihime yang sudah berada didepan pintu. Orihime tidak berkata-kata hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menutup pintu atap, air matanya mengalir pelan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku makan coklatnya." Ichigo menghentikan langkah Orihime dengan kata-katanya setelah Orihime menutup pintu itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyukaimu jadi maaf" Ichigo meninggalkan tempat itu, sedangkan Orihime hanya tertunduk lesu dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh.

"Bohong aku yakin kamu bohong kamu tidak pernah memakan coklat itu. Aku lebih suka kau menjadi manusia dingin selamanya."

Di atap Rukia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi setelah pada Orihime ia hanya menatap langit.

"Yah, aku memang mempunyai orang yang aku sukai, walaupun orang itu hanya menganggap aku sebagai keluarganya."

**Black, White, or Grey**

"Orihime sepertinya mempunyai banyak masalah sebaiknya jangan membujuknya disaat seperti ini." Rukia berjalan berdampingan dengan Renji menuju sekolah.

"Yah maaf aku juga tidak tahu kalau keadaanya seperti ini, tapi jarang-jarang kan melihat sang Ratu White marah apalagi membentak." Renji tertawa dan hanya disambut wajah cemberut Rukia.

Entah kenapa seperti keramaian didepan membuka jalan untuk mereka berdua, ah bukan lebih tepatnya untuk sang Ratu White Orihime Inoue yang hari itu mengenakan jaket jeans kaos berwarna hitam dan rok berwarna putih serta syal yang melilit lehernya.

"Rukia, maaf soal kemaren ya." Orihime merapatkan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah penyesalan.

"Eh Orihime kamu.. kamu..pakaian itu.." Rukia terbata-bata merangkai kata karena terkejut melihat penampilan Orihime hari itu.

"Mohon bantuannya." Orihime tersenyum dan disambut pelukan dari Rukia, Renji pun hanya tersenyum dengan kata-kata Orihime yang bisa ia tebak walaupun hanya diucapkan tanpa suara.

"Bukan karena ancamanmu."

**Black, White, or Grey**

"Kenapa si bodoh itu!!" Ishida terkejut mendengar kabar terbaru yang didengarnya.

"Apa Ratu White takluk?" Kaien melonjak kaget mendengar berita dari anak buahnya sementara itu ditempat lain Ichigo hanya tersenyum menatap jendela mendengar berita itu.

Gwahahaha!! *ditimpuk reader*

Ini akhir dari komik jilid 2 dari Penguin Brother dan ngomong-ngomong masih ada 3 jilid lagi saudara-saudara… =_=

Tapi buat para reader bakal mss lanjutin deh huahaha *ditimpuk*

Oh ya mss cuma mau ngasih tahu aja kalau misalnya mss ngereview di fic para author tanpa login, dan para author pengen bales lewat balasan review setelah cerita ya, kayak mss gini sebaiknya ngetiknya jangan kalau ditanya kenapa karena pen name mss selalu hilang kalau diketik menggunakan titik *hiks* jadi mending ngetiknya tanpa titik aja cukup mss dhyta oke ^^

*info gak penting ditimpuk reader*

**Oke deh berikut balasan review ^^**

**Rukia-Agehanami021093** : Rukia kan ditolongin Kaien jadinya terpaksa akrab deh. Soal adegan Ichiruki sip deh diusahain.

**Shirayuki haruna** : Eh, kan nanti yang semua anggota white dan black kehilangan kepercayaan dengan ketua mereka masing-masing jadinya pada pindah ke grey deh ^^ . Kalau kenapa Ichigo bikin virus karena Ichigo tetap harus melindungi anggotanya *si Orihime* kalau tidak anggota white bisa keluar dari white *itu sih menurut mss soalnya dikomiknya gak dijelasin*

**ChappyRocksTheWorld** : Adegan yang itu memang gak ada lemonnya cumin setelah si Rukia jatuh di sungai Kaien ngajak ke rumahnya buat ganti baju dan Rukia ketiduran disana cuma yang bikin sebel penggemar IchiRuki karena mereka berdua tidur dalam 1 kasur ^^

**Yuinayuki-chan** : Penyebabnya mss kurang jelas tapi mungkin untuk melindungi citra white.

**IchiRuki Shirosaki** : Orihime emang nyebelin tapi dibagian akhir dia udah gak terlalu nyebelin kug karena udah jadi anggota Grey.

**Chariot330** : hehe itu bukan adegan lemon ^^ lagipula mss gak terlalu suka sama adegan itu jadi tenang aja

**Yumemiru-reirin** : eh?? Suka spoiler?? Entar jadi gak seru lho hehe.

**Tie-manganiac-banget** : Tie udah baca chap ini maka Tie udah tahu kan ^^

**Reiya Sumeragi** : hehe bagus kalau reiya suka ^^ bakal mss usahain deh buat nambah romance nya

**BakaMirai **: iya dia emang ngebantu tapi bukan demi Orihime, demi citra White tenang aja.

**Ichiruki kurochiki** : eh bukan yang nyebabin kegagalan Renji tuh si Ichigo sebabnya udah mss jelasin kok.

**Red-deimon-beta** : *nangis mewek* Jangan ngasih spoiler entar gak seru *ngejar r-d-b dilempar pake panci* eh tapi kalau masih tetep mau ngasih spoiler gak papa * tetep ngejer r-d-b*

Buat yang udah baca fic rated M nya mss harap maklum kalau belum terlalu sadis baru pemula, mss mau bikin lagi nih hehe *ketagihan*

Oh ya review fic anyar mss rated M yang judulnya Who do you believe?

Hehe

Ya sudahlah ayo tekan ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat kemerdekaan


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Penguin Brother by Ayumi Shiina**

**Black White or Grey by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Summary : Black, White or Grey chap 10 . Ketika Kaien masih terikat seseorang muncul dihadapannya orang yang tidak ia duga. "Kau.." RnR please**

Rukia bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah berantakkan, ketika dia keluar menuju kedapur untuk cuci muka di wastafel dan memasak sarapan pagi tidak sengaja ia mendengar seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang memasak didapur mata ngantuknya bersinar cerah dan segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Om Byakuya." Rukia berteriak ketika melihat pria paruh baya berambut hitam yang sedang memasak sarapan hari itu.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan telur ceplok yang ia buat. "Mau sarapan?"

Rukia mengangguk dengan wajah senang dan mengambil piring yang dipegang Byakuya.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang, kalau gak pulang ngasih kabar donk." Rukia mulai mengeluhkan kelakuan Byakuya yang jarang pulang dan meninggalkan Rukia dirumah sendiri.

"Maaf kalau begitu kau tahu kan aku sibuk untuk beberapa pameran seni." Byakuya menepuk kepala Rukia pelan dan melihat wajah Rukia.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, ada masalah?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Yah, sedikit nanti akan kuceritakan. Dan ada beberapa hal tentang masa lalu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Rukia tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Byakuya hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi aku rasa bukankah sebaiknya kau berangkat sekolah dulu?" tanya Byakuya dan menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah memperlihatkan jam 07.30.

"Ah benar, aku telat!" Rukia berteriak dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya itu.

"Masalah masa lalu… Apa sebaiknya hari ini aku kabur saja ya." Byakuya berpikir sejenak dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan masak, memasaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Byakuya sudah berada di meja makan. Rukia menuju meja makan dengan pakaian bebasnya dan mengambil sepotong roti.

"Ah, aku berangkat dulu."

Byakuya hanya mengangkat tangannya. Dan Rukia pun berlalu.

Byakuya melihat lukisan yang terpajang diruang makan itu lukisan seorang anak perempuan dan seorang wanita yang menggendongnya."Kak, anakmu sudah tumbuh besar tapi, belum saatnya memberitahu segalanya."

**Black, White or Grey**

"Rukia, kau hebat juga bisa membuat Orihime masuk, tahu tidak setelah Orihime menjadi Grey jumlah kita mengalami peningkatan." Hitsugaya memuji Rukia dan membuat wanita itu nyaris besar kepala.

"Hah, siapa bilang kalau itu karenamu Rukia. Itu semua karena Orihime masuk ke Grey." Renji mulai meralat perkataan Hitsugaya dan dengan sukses diberi lemparan sepatu oleh Rukia.

"Eh itu Orihime." Hinamori menunjuk ke pintu tempat datangnya wanita berambut coklat keorangean itu.

"Ah Orihime kita mau rapat strategi, mau ikut kan?" tanya Rukia dengan background sinar-sinar gaje.

Orihime hanya tersenyum. Dan pelan ia memanggil Renji. Renji yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menghampiri Orihime.

"Hei, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan pertarungan kalian jadi jangan libatkan aku." Orihime berbisik pelan membuat si babon Renji tersenyum.

"Ah kau sangat mendukung kami, baguslah kalau begitu bujuk semua orang di fansclub mu yah." Renji membalas bisikan Orihime dengan perkataan (baca : teriakan) yang membuat Rukia semakin senang saja.

Orihime yang mendengar perkataan Renji cuma bisa berbisik pelan. "Awas kau kumasukkan ular ketasmu."

Renji pun cuma menjawab dengan senyum kecut.

"Yah, total orang yang sudah masuk Grey adalah 126 orang dan menurutku ini sudah sangat lumayan." Hitsugaya membuka rapat hari itu dengan laporan jumlah anggota Grey dan disambut tepuk tangan dari Rukia.

"Aku memang senang dengan jumlahnya tapi aku rasa masih kurang banyak anggota cewek dalam karena waktu kita juga tak banyak maka kita harus segera menyusun aku rasa aku bisa menyerahkanya pada tuan Babon silahkan." Renji yang merasa dirinya dipanggil (baca : diejek) pun berdiri dan memulai memberikan deathglare pada Rukia serta penjelasan pada beberapa anggota Grey yang datang.

"Mereka mengatakan banyak penindasan yang terjadi diantara cewek-cewek dan karena itu, satu hal yang harus kita lakukan berantas penindas itu." Renji mulai menjelaskan kenyataan yang membuat para anggota cewek enggan untuk bergabung dengan Grey. Hinamori tertunduk pelan mendengar penjelasan Renji.

"Butterfly adalah salah satu pembasmi Grey yang harus kita berantas."

**Black, White or Grey**

\"Memangnya kenapa dengan Butterfly itu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang sedikit menantang ketika dirinya dan Renji berada di ruangan rapat tadi.

"Mereka menindas karena suka, dan mereka punya preman dibalik kesukaan mereka itu jadi sebaiknya kita hati-hati."

"Keterlaluan banget, tapi preman?" Rukia menahan emosinya ketika memikirkan salah satu penjelasan Renji yang menyangkut kata preman.

"Aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan dari juga anggota grey kau tahu Miyako?"

"Miya.."

Bruk..

Rukia terjatuh ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Wah maaf kau tidak kelihatan sih, apa boleh buat BOCAH ." Kaien tersenyum usil ketika melihat Rukia yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Hei dasar kau ini." Rukia berdiri dan mulai menendang kaki Kaien membuat cowok berambut hitam itu meringis kesakitan.

"Pendek apa yang kau lakukan?" Dan dimulailah aksi jambak rambut, tendang kaki, tendang perut dan lain sebagainya. Renji pun cuma berjongkok dan jadi penonton dan sedikit bertanya dalam hati. "Kenapa mereka jadi akrab begitu?"

"Hei Kaien. Gawat." Panggil salah satu anak buah Kaien yang berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ada apa?" Sejenak Kaien menghentikkan serangannya.

"Ada banyak preman diluar mereka bilang keluarkan Kaien dan Rukia."

Kaien, Rukia dan Renji saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Itu pasti preman yang kemaren." Kaien melihat sekumpulan anak berandalan dengan berbagai atribut tawuran.

"Itu gara-gara kau menghajar mereka kemaren." Rukia mulai mengeluh dengan perasaan takut.

"Apa? Itu juga untuk menolongmu kan?" Kaien membantah perkataan Rukia dengan kesal dan sekali lagi dimulai pertengkaran part 2.

"Kalau begini percuma menyalahkan Orihime." Pikir Renji

"Aku yakin mereka mau balas dendam." Renji memulai aksi berpikir ala babonnya dengan memeluk bantal pisang kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Kaien dan Rukia mengulang lagi aksi jambak rambut, tendang kaki, tendang perut serta saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Baiklah akan kuladeni mereka." Kaien menghentikan perang mulutnya dan membuat Renji mengayunkan bat baseball ke kepala Kaien.

"Ikat dia, jangan biarkan dia kabur dan bikin ribut." Rukia dan Hitsugaya cuma bisa sweet drop dengan hal yang dilakukan Renji.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Kalau kau bertindak seenaknya dan bertingkah ketua kami juga bisa kena jadi diam saja." Renji menempelkan isolasi hitam dibibir Kaien dan membiarkannya hanya mengomel tanpa ada yang mengerti maksud omelannya.

"Tempat ini sudah dikepung kita tidak bisa lari." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan wajah cemas.

"Maaf ya rencana jadi sedikit gagal." Ucap Rukia dengan sesal yang menumpuk.

"Tenang saja ini bukan salah kamu." Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkan Rukia.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong Miyako Ijima."

"Hei tadi aku melihat Miyako." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Apa kalau begitu ayo cepat." Lalu Renji dan Hitsugaya pun berlari keluar mencari orang yang dimaksud.

Rukia melihat Kaien yang masih terdiam dengan tubuh yang terikat dan meninggalkan cowo itu sendiri.

**Black, White or Grey**

Rukia menuju ruang musik dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara biola yang mengalun indah.

Rukia membuka pintunya dan melihat kedalam, ia ingat kata-kata seseorang yang tadi ia tanya dimana Miyako dan orang itu menunjuk ruang musik.

Rukia melihat seorang cewek yang memainkan biolanya dengan indah, terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat meresapi nada-nada yang keluar dari alat musik itu.

"Ah maaf, apakah kau Miyako?" tanya Rukia kepada wanita itu sejenak musik itu berhenti yang berarti wanita itu menghentikan permainannya.

"Tunggu sampai lagu ini selesai baru aku akan menjawabnya." Rukia terkejut mendengar jawaban wanita itu, dan menurut saja. Mengambil tempat duduk di pojokkan sambil mendengar alunan melodi itu.

Rukia POV

Aku mendengarkan suara biola itu seoalah-olah mencerminkan perasaan yang dimiliki pemainnya, kesedihan, pengkhianatan, entah kenapa melodi itu membuatku menitikkan air mata.

"Hei." Panggil wanita itu ketika biola itu sudah berhenti digesek.

END OF RUKIA POV

"Hei." Panggil wanita itu dan membuat Rukia bangun dari lamunannya dengan mata berair.

"Ah maaf kenapa aku menangis ya." Rukia menghapus air matanya dan menatap cewek berambut hitam yang dikuncir itu.

"Tadi kau bertanya soal Miyako kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya, kau kah Miyako itu?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Iya aku Miyako Ijima."

"_Dia yang ditakuti para preman itu?"_

"Ah nona." Panggil seorang cowok botak yang berpakaian bebas masuk kedalam ruang musik.

Rukia menatap heran cowok berkepala kinclong itu. "Di depan ada preman aneh sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Ajak cowok itu.

Miyako berbalik. "Aku tidak mau, aku muak ditemani pulang olehmu." Cowok itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Hei, kau anak baru itu namamu?" Tanyanya seolah-olah dia menemukan mainan baru. Rukia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kenalkan diri dulu baru tanya nama orang." Rukia menjawab dengan wajah kesal.

"Ha? Aku Ikkaku Madarame dari kelas 3, kalau ada urusan dengan nona Miyako harus lewat aku." Ikaku duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Rukia sambil memegang sebatang rokok, dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia mengambil rokok itu dan menjatuhkannya ketanah.

"Ah, maaf aku rasa sebaiknya jangan merokok disini." Rukia berpura-pura dengan wajah innocent. Ikaku memberikan deathglarenya dan membuat Rukia sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Hei, Ikaku."

"Ah, bocah kau berani sekali padaku, aku suka sekali dengan bocah seperti ini siapa namamu?" tanya Ikaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Ah aku baru ingat."

Ikaku dan Miyako menatap Rukia dengan tatapan heran, lalu Rukia menjelaskan keadaannya dan kenapa preman itu bisa menyerang mereka.

"Jadi, aku mohon bantuanmu hal ini juga melibatkan orang lain" Rukia meminta wajah serius.

"Kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku berarti bukan urusanku." Miyako hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Lalu imbalannya untuk nona muda apa? Kalau dia mau menolongmu?" tanya Ikaku dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Ti.. dak ada." Rukia menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya kalau begitu negosiasi batal." Ikaku menyusul Miyako.

"Tunggu, kalau kau dalam kesulitan aku pasti akan membantumu juga." Miyako berbalik mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu juga." Rukia mengulang pernyataanya itu sekali lagi dan membuat Miyako terdiam memikirkan penawarannya.

"Tidak." Dan ia berbalik. "Sebaiknya jauhi aku untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Rukia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan atau lebih bisa disebut perintah itu.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Hei, kalau pulang kenapa tidak dicegah?" tanya Renji pada Rukia yang telah kembali.

"Ah maaf aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lebih dari ini, kalau begitu aku akan menghadapi mereka dan mengajak untuk berda.."

Buk..

Pukulan bat baseball mendarat di kepala Rukia.

"Hei ikat dia." Giliran Hitsugaya yang melakukan penyekapan kedua ini.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Rukia yang kini sudah dililit tali dan berada di sebelah Kaien.

"Maaf Rukia, kita tetap harus menjaga keamananmu. Jadi kami juga harus mengikatmu." Hitsugaya memulai pembelaannya dan membuat Renji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Renji berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju pintu keluar." Aku akan keluar sebentar tolong jaga dua orang ini."

Hitsugaya dan Rukia hanya mengikuti langkah Renji dengan tatapan mata dan mereka bertiga pun terdiam

"Padahal Om Byakuya sudah pulang." Rukia mengeluh dengan wajah sedih sedangkan Renji yang mendengar nama Byakuya hanya terdiam.

"_Ternyata Byakuya yang waktu itu dia teriakkan nama orang."_

"Hei kau tahu cara berkelahi 1 lawan banyak?" tanya Kaien tiba-tiba.

Rukia terdiam dan menggeleng melihat kearah Kaien menunggu jawabannya.

"Bikin KO pemimpinnya dan setelah itu pasti anak buahnya saling tusuk sekalipun."

"Kalau begitu ikatanmu tidak akan dilepaskan." Rukia menjawab pernyataan Kaien dan membuatnya kesal.

"Oh ya, aku harus minta maaf dan berterimakasih padamu." Kaien terkejut mendengar kata yang tak terduga yang diucapkan oleh Rukia.

"Maa..f dan terimakasih." Rukia berkata dengan ragu-ragu dan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya, membuat Kaien memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya jangn katakana hal itu padaku."

Rukia hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Kaien. "Kau malu ya."

"Berisik ah."

**Black, White or Grey**

Disebuah ruangan terdapat seorang wanita berambut hitam yang dikuncir dengan seorang cowok berambut merah yang sedang berlutut dihadapan wanita itu.

"Hei, Renji dengan otakmu itu kau tidak perlu memohon seperti ini kan?" tanya Miyako dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya kalau ada waktu, kami bisa dikeroyok kalau terus-menerus menunggu dan preman itu bisa saja menjebol keamanan sekolah." Renji masih berlutut dan menunduk dihadapan wanita itu.

"Aku membenci keluargaku dan kau pasti tahu itu. Kalau pun aku mau membantu bagaimana dengan salah satu matamu?" tanya Miyako dengan kesal.

Renji melongo dan dikekang oleh Ikaku. "Bagaimana satu mata untuk sebuah bantuan?" tanya Ikaku dengan tangan yang menahan tangan Renji dan tangan lain memegang sebuah pisau yang dibawanya

"Baiklah, ini soal keseriusan melindungi sesuatu kan?" tanya Renji dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan melihat kearah Miyako yang hanya bisa terkejut.

**Black, White or Grey**

"Sial kenapa cuma dia saja yang boleh dilepas?" Kaien mengeluh setelah Rukia berhasil meminta ijin ke kamar mandi.

Ruangan itu sepi tidak ada yang menjaga hanya tinggal Kaien yang terikat tanpa daya. Dan tanpa disangka pintu terbuka dihadapan Kaien sudah ada seorang pria yang sangat tak ia duga.

"Kau.."

**Black, White or Grey**

AGJ : "Hai minna-san."

Rukia :"Hebat sehari ngupdate 2 ya." (ngasih tepuk tangan)

Ichigo :"Iya hebat tapi isinya gaje semua, aku juga gak muncul nih di chap ini."

AGJ : "Ichigo saat mu bersenang-senang dengan Rukia masih nanti."

Ichigo : (blushing) "Apanya senang?"

AGJ : "Oh ya kali ini juga gak bisa balesin review maap ya ^^

all : Review please

ayo teken ijo-ijo yang dibawah satu kali aja *kalau mauberkali kali gak papa deh* dengan semangat


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Penguin Brother by Ayumi Shiina**

**Black White or Grey by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Summary : Black, White or Grey chap 11 . Hinamori ternyata menyimpan sesuatu, sedangkan Rukia berusaha mengingat masa lalunya, apakan akan berhasil. RnR please**

"Ah Renji. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Rukia yang ketika itu bersama dengan Hitsugaya di koridor. Renji berhenti dan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Berdiskusi dengan dewi penolong ternyata sulit ya." Rukia mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat wanita berkuncir kuda yang berada dibelakang Renji.

"Miyako, Ikaku."

"Huh, dasar untung saja aku berbaik hati dan tidak jadi mencongkel matamu." Ucap Miyako dengan kesal.

"Bukannya nona hanya mengancamnya saja?" tanya Ikaku dengan heran sambil membawa-bawa pedang bambu kesayangannya.

Miyako kembali mengomel dan membuat Ikaku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata.

"Ah senangnya kau datang, tapi kau jago karate ya Miyako?"

"Tidak."

"Taekwondo?"

"Tidak."

"Kempo?"

"Tidak."

"Sumo?"

Miyako terdiam dan mengelengkan kepalanya, Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Lalu?"

"Kau tahu grup Ijima?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Grup yang ada yakuzanya itu kan." Rukia terdiam lagi. "Jangan-jangan kau anak pemilik perusahaan Ijima ya?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Rukia terdiam dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Berarti Ikaku juga Yakuza donk." Tunjuk Rukia pada cowok tanpa rambut itu.

"Ya anggap saja seperti itu."

"Miyako, terimakasih sudah mau datang, aku akan menjaga perjanjian antar teman." Rukia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Membuat Miyako hanya terdiam dan berekspresi kaget.

"Teman?" tanyanya ragu memastikan kata yang ia dengar tadi.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya. "Eh? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Untuk apa? Yang punya grup itu kan ayahmu bukan kamu, lagipula untuk apa aku takut?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah ceria.

Miyako menoleh ke arah lain. "Aku tidak ada maksud untuk mendukung kalian jadi, setelah hal bodoh ini selesai aku akan pulang."

Rukia menatap Miyako dengan heran ada sesuatu yang membeku dalam hati wanita itu dan cukup sulit untuk mencairkannya.

"Hei! Kaien kabur!." Jerit beberapa orang dan membuat semua orang yang berada di koridor itu menoleh dengan ekspresi masing-masing terutama Miyako. "Ka..ien?"

**Black, White or Grey.**

"Jangan bercanda kalau Kaien terlibat aku tidak akan ikut campur." Miyako mengomel ketika berada ditempat lepasnya si 'binatang buas' ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mampu dicegah orang lain.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia pasti memotong talinya."

Renji berjalan menuju sebuah pot bunga ia mengeluarkan sebuah handycam yang memang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya?"

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita mengurusi binatang buas itu." Ujar Hitsugaya sambil melihat pemandangan diluar jendela, disusul oleh Rukia yang sudah buru-buru menuju ke lapangan tempat preman itu

Sementara itu ditempat lain seorang pria menelepon seseorang. "Polisi, ada orang bodoh yang mengamuk di depan SMA Karakura." Telepon ditutup dan ia tersenyum.

"Kasihan kau Kaien."

**Black, White or Grey.**

"Akhirnya datang juga kukira kau akan kabur." Ungkap salah satu preman sambil menenteng bat baseball.

"Yang mana ketuanya?"

Rukia berlari menuju pintu keluar dan pertengkaran antara 1 lawan banyak itu dimulai, Kaien menghajar ketua preman itu tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya, ia tetap menghajar walaupun beberapa preman lain menghajarnya.

Rukia berlari dan menahan pukulan Kaien dengan tangannya membuat Kaien memberontak. "Hei bodoh lepaskan tanganku."

"Gak!. Kalau kau teruskan bakal lebih gawat." Rukia tetap menahan tangan kanan Kaien dan membuatnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba polisi datang dan membubarkan massa Rukia segera ditarik menjauh oleh Renji agar terselamatkan dari polisi, tetapi Kaien yang sudah terlanjur ditarik oleh para preman yang ingin melibatkannya, tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Rukia ketika mereka sudah berada di ruangan rapat tadi.

"Ya dia tertangkap."

"Apa kita tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan kesal.

"Jelas tidak." Renji menjawab dengan santai. "Sebaiknya kita lihat rekaman video tadi."

Renji beralih dari tempat duduknya menuju ke handycam miliknya, anak-anak lain mengikuti dan melihat rekaman itu dengan seksama.

Terlihat seseorang berseragam White yang menghampiri Kaien. Semua tercengang mengetahui siapa cowok itu.

"Ichigo?" Rukia berucap kaget, begitupun yang lainnya.

"Hei, perbesar suaranya." Ucap Hitsugaya, Renji pun menuruti permintaan Hitsugaya tetapi. "Payah! Volumenya rusak."

"Apa? Dasar bodoh." Keluh Hitsugaya.

"Hei diam dulu setidaknya kita bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan." Ucap Rukia melerai kedua orang itu.

Didalam rekaman itu terlihat Kaien yang merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Ichigo, karena volumenya yang rusak merea seperti melihat rekaman video tanpa kata, mereka juga bukan ahli pembaca gerak bibr tapi mungkin setidaknya beberapa gerakan akan membantu untuk mengerti sesuatu. Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan memotong ikatan tali Kaien dan setelah itu ia memberikan pisau itu kepada Kaien.

"Ha? Kenapa Ichigo memberikan si bodoh itu pisau?" tanya Renji dengan heran.

"Tadi dia pakai pisau tidak?" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia yang tadi memang melihat pertarungan antara Kaien dan para preman.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak tadi dia pakai tangan kosong."

Setelah rekaman selesai mereka kembali duduk ditempat masing-masing. "Jadi kira-kira kenapa Ichigo membantu Kaien?" tanya Renji dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak.

"Aku rasa yang seperti itu tidak bisa dikatakan menolong, bukannya lebih tepat kalau menjebak?" Hitsugaya menimpali pertanyaan Renji dan membuat suasana hening sekali lagi.

Rukia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. "Hei Rukia!" teriak Renji yang ingin menyusulnya. Tetapi ditahan Hitsugaya. "Mungkin dari dia kita bisa mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk." Hitsugaya menatap mata Renji dengan penuh keyakinan. Renji pun terdiam dan duduk kembali.

"Yah semoga saja."

**Black, White or Grey.**

Rukia membuka pintu ruang OSIS tanpa mempedulikan etika mengetuk pintu, ia melihat Ichigo yang berdiri dan menatap jendela, Ichigo berbalik dan melihat Rukia dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau bebaskan Kaien? Kau tahu kan keadaan dibawah?" tanya Rukia sembari melangkah mendekati Ichigo yang sekarang duduk disinggasananya.

"Soal apa ini?" tanya Ichigo bingung berusaha menahan ekspresi kagetnya.

Rukia semakin mendekati meja Ichigo . "Jangan bercanda kau tidak tahukan tempat itu dipasangi handycam. Aku tahu kau yang membebaskan Kaien." Ichigo menatap Rukia kaget dan menghela nafas berat. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu hubunganku dengan anak itu."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, kalian membicarakan hal apa saja aku tidak tahu. Volumenya rusak" jawabnya jujur.

Ichigo, tersenyum kecil. "Tidak lupakan apa yang tadi katakan tadi, lagipula aku hanya membantu orang yang kau ikat paksa itu." Ichigo mengalihkan perhatian dari topik awal.

"Tapi kau kan memberinya pisau, bukankah itu akan memberatkannya?" tanya Rukia, sekarang posisi mereka berdua sudah berhadapan.

"Bukankah karena itu Kaien akan tidak masuk untuk beberapa hari kalian akan lebih mudah untuk melanjutkan penambahan anggota kan?" Ichigo tidak memandang wajah Rukia dan membuat wanita itu semakin kesal.

"Kau melakukannya demi aku?" tanya Rukia, ia menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah, pria itu masih tidak menatap matanya padahal posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Kalau memang iya kenapa?"

Rukia menarik kerah baju Ichigo , membuatnya menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?" tanya Rukia dengan kesal. Mata violetnya menatap mata coklat Ichigo begitupun dengan Ichigo yang hanya mampu melihat mata violet Rukia. Mereka berdua terdiam terhanyut dalam 1 perasaan bingung.

"Ichigo apakah aku benar-benar mengenalmu dulu? Kalau iya kenapa aku melupakannya? Dan aku rasa kau telah berubah." ucap Rukia pelan Ichigo tersenyum padanya bukan senyum seperti biasanya senyum hangat yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan. "Mungkin."

"Hei, sudahlah Rukia tidak perlu memaksanya seperti itu." Ucap Renji dari pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Rukia berbalik dan melihat rambut merah itu, melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari keluar dengan perasaan bingung serta marah.

Renji masih bersandar dipintu dan menatap Ichigo yang kembali menjadi manusia dingin. "Aku heran pada tingkah lakumu kau memang mengatakan kalau kau adalah musuhnya tapi aku rasa tidak."

Ichigo hanya menatap Renji tajam mengangkat tanganya pelan dan tersenyum. "Jangan menebak orang sembarangan. Lagipula apa pedulimu?"

Renji berbalik. "Berhati-hatilah, hadiah akan jatuh ke tanganku kalau kau tidak segera naik ke atas panggung." Ucapnya dan membuat Ichigo hanya bisa membelalakan mata kaget.

**Black, White or Grey.**

Rukia melihat papan pengumuman dengan wajah kesal ia menghela nafas berat dengan wajah lelah. "Tenang saja bukan sekali ini dia berurusan dengan polisi." Miyako membuat Rukia berbalik dan menatap wanita itu dengan wajah heran. "Kau mengenalnya dengan baik ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia teman SMP ku dan sifat bodohnya tidak berubah sejak dulu. Aku muak mendengar namanya" Ucap Miyako dan membuat Rukia menahan tawa. "Kau membencinya?"

Miyako hanya diam tidak menjawab. Rukia menghela nafas lega. "Tapi syukurlah dia tidak dikeluarkan."

"Sayang sekali. Dan Rukia aku mendengar soal perang antara Grey dengan White dan Black, katanya aku diminta untuk membantu kalian soal Butterfly. Tapi aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak ingin membantu."

Rukia hanya tersenyum. "Kalau memang Miyako tidak bisa membantu apa boleh buat aku tidak mau memaksa. Tapi aku boleh menjadi temanmu kan?" tanya Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar dan memohon.

"Tidak. Dan jangan pikir ini karena masalah keluarga, teman hanya membuatku muak." Ucapnya dan menyingkir dari tempat Rukia yang masih speechless.

"Dia gak jujur." Ikaku yang tiba-tiba datang mebuat Rukia hampir melompat. "Ma..ksdumu?"

"Sebelum terluka ia memilih meninggalkan. Sebenarnya dia senang ketika kau mengatakan kalau pertemanan gak ada hubungannya dengan status keluarga."

Rukia menatap Ikaku dengan wajah heran. "Tapi tetap berusaha ya. Aku yakin dia akan berubah." Ucap Ikaku, Rukia pun tersenyum hangat.

"Ehem.. sebenarnya ada sebuah rahasia, tapi jangan beritahu pada Miyako ya." Ikaku mendekati telinga Rukia dan membisiki sesuatu. Rukia terlonjak kaget seperti baru saja menemukan jutaan uang yang tersembunyi dibalik bantalnya. "Apa?! Miyako pernah pacaran dengan Kaien???"

Ikaku membungkam mulut Rukia dan hanya membuat tubuh Rukia yang kecil terkunci. "Diam tapi cuma 3 hari karena Kaien selingkuh."

"Ne? 3 hari sudah selingkuh, payah."

"Oh ya soal Butterfly mungkin aku bisa bantu." Ucap Ikaku dan membuat Rukia berbalik dengan wajah senang.

"Serius?"

**Black, White or Grey.**

"Kau lihat yang disana itu genk yang jadi puncak masalah kita." Tunjuk Renji pada kelompok wanita dengan seragam white dan seorang cewe berambut hitam yang kelihatan tertindas dengan seragam yang berbeda juga.

"Pemimpinnya bernama Rangiku Matsumoto. Dia anak orang kaya jadi ada beberapa anak yang mengikutinya karena uang, dan ada juga yang takut dengan preman-preman yang menjadi pendukungnya.

"Huh, tipe wanita seperti itu pantas saja." Rukia melihat Matsumoto yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Yang berseragam Black itu siapa?" tanya Rukia menunjuk pada wanita berambut hitam yang kelihatan lemah itu. "Dia Nemu pesuruh Matsumoto." Jawab Renji.

"Aku sudah melihat kelakuannya selama beberapa hari ini. Dan dia hobi sekali memeras anak-anak lain, membolos, apalagi dandan." Rukia mengeluh sendiri dan melihat segala catatan tentang genk itu. "Dia benar-benar tidak niat sekolah ya."

"Kalau bisa kita harus membuatnya keluar dari sekolah, kelakukannya yang keterlaluan itu memang harus dibasmi sampai bersih."

"Yah kalau memang kayak gitu apa boleh buat. Tapi aku rasa kita jangan meminta bantuan Ikaku dulu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Dia hanya akan kita pakai kalau memang benar-benar butuh."

Pintu kelas terbuka membuat Rukia dan Renji mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang terbuka. "Hinamori?"

"Rukia, aku membawakan pesananmu." Hinamori masuk sambil menenteng sebuah album foto.

Rukia tersenyum dan menunggu Hinamori duduk disampingnya. "Terimakasih ya." Rukia menjulurkan tangannya dan menerima album foto itu.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Renji dan menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati Rukia.

"Album foto SD, atau lebih tepatnya album foto Ichigo." Hinamori menyenggol bahu Rukia pelan da membuatnya tersipu malu. "Apaan sih aku kan cuma ingin mengingat teman lama."

Renji menunjukkan wajah tak senang dan kembali menyenderkan kepala dikursinya. "Untuk apa? Lagipula sepertinya dia tidak peduli padamu."

Rukia menatap sebuah foto lekat-lekat, entah kenapa tidak ada flashback kali ini, perkataan Renji hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. "Aku ingin mengingat mereka, Hinamori, teman SD ku dan Ichigo ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mengingat mereka." Ucap Rukia dengan raut wajah serius. Hinamori tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rukia secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan kerinduannya pada masa SD mereka.

"Hei, Rukia kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya kan?" tanya Renji blak-blakkan hampir saja membuat Rukia melompat dari tempatnya.

"Jangan bercanda mana mungkin!" Serunya dengan wajah heran. "Lagipula aku punya orang lain yang aku sukai." Ucap Rukia lagi.

Sekarang gantian Renji yang hampir melompat dari kursinya. "Siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah kaget.

"Ada deh." Rukia mengedpkan satu matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tersenyum. Secara tidak sengaja Rukia menyenggol tas Hinamori dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku, tidak sengaja." Rukia memungu buku yang berhamburan itu dan melihat beberapa diantaranya yang tertempel dengan selotip, atau lebih tepatnya menyambung beberapa robekan.

"Kenapa ini?" Rukia menunjuk salah satu dari buku itu dan membuat Hinamori tersenyum getir. "Aku ngelindur tidak sengaja aku sobek sendiri."

Rukia berubah ekspresi dan menarik tangan Hinamori. "Jangan bercanda apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Rukia dihadapan Hinamori dan membuat cewek berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya…"

**Black, White or Grey.**

**Author Note :**

**Hiya!! Dipotong ditengah-tengah… hehe ada yang penasaran dan bagi yang udah baca komiknya tolong jangan ngasih spoi *teriak pake TOA***

**Maaf mss akhir-akhir ini ngupdatenya agak lama maklum udah masuk sekolah sih, jadi harus bagi waktu dengan segala embel-embel sekolah.**

**Balasan Review : **

**ARGENTUM SILVER CHAN : **hehe soal seny Renji no comment deh *bingung mau jawab apa* ayo terus review ya ^^

**Ichiruki Shirosaki **: Hehe gak papa reviewnya telat, kug gak suka Miyako sih? kalau adegan Ichiruki diusahain deh ^^

**Agehanami-chan : **hehe kalau penasaran terus review dan baca ya. heh jangan ngasih spoiler *ngebengkem mulutnya Agehanami-chan*

**Reiya Sumeragi : **Hehe iya kalau di manga kan istrinya Kaien kalau disini dia itu *ngebengken mulut sendiri* Byakuya kenapa ya..

**rabi-chan : **tau tuh baykuya emangnya bisa masak ya? -dikasih deathglare- eh iya Byakuya pinter masak kug -takut- Kau itu bukan Miyako tapi.. Ichigo ^^

**Yumemiru reirin :** hehe anda benar sekali *ngasih permen*

**Shirayuki haruna : **hmm kalau masalah itu sih.. -diam tanpa kata- hehe... gak kug si Miyako cuma ngancem..

**BakaMirai : **hehe gimana kalau ditanya ma Ichigonya ndiri??

**Chariot330 : **Byakuya tuh pamannya Rukia *udah tak kasih tau belum ya??*

**Yuinayuki-chan : **hehe gak diambil beneran kug matanya Renji Miyako gak doyan mata babon *dikemplang* Cowok itu adalah Ichigo !!!

* * *

Okeh Please Review dengan menekan tombol ijo dibawah ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Penguin Brother by Ayumi Shiina**

**Black White or Grey by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Summary : Matsumoto telah menyiapkan rencana untuk Rukia. Namun kegagalan rencananya membuat ia melemparkan pisau kearah Rukia, seorang pria bertopeng tiba-tiba saja menolongnya siapa orang itu? Black White or Grey chap 12 RnR?**

---

"Sebenarnya tak lama setelah masuk Grey, entah kenapa hampir semua bukuku disobek-sobek dan ada lambang Butterfly, jadi mungkin.." Hinamori menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Tapi Rukia, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian jadi aku tak pernah memberitahukan hal ini, maaf." Hinamori menunduk dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan, ia benar-benar tak bermaksud merepotkan Rukia.

"Sudahlah Hinamori tidak apa-apa, dengan begini aku jadi punya alasan untuk melabrak mereka." Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei baka Rukia kamu pikir bisa semudah itu?" Renji membuat langkah Rukia terhenti dan berbalik, dengan wajah menahan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata baka itu?"

"Hinamori bagaimana kalau kamu yang jadi umpan?" tanya Renji tanpa mempedulikan Rukia yang sudah menunjukkan bogem mentahnya.

"Ha?"

----

"Jadi kita sembunyi disini dan kamu biarkan tasmu disana, mereka pasti akan datang dan menyobek-nyobek bukumu lagi, setelah itu kamu muncul dan memancing mereka ke kamar mandi cewek. " Renji berjongkok dibawah meja guru bersama dengan Rukia dan Hinamori yang mendengarkan penjelasan sang ahli strategi itu.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah heran. "Lalu kamu mau membiarkan mereka mendobrak pintu dan menghajar Hinamori?" Hinamori terlihat pucat ketika Rukia mengatakan kata 'menghajar', pada dasarnya kata itu bukan kata yang baik bagi wanita kecil dan tak berdaya seperti dirinya.

"Jelas saja tidak, makanya kamu diam dulu dan dengarkan. Setelah itu Hinamori akan keluar lewat jendela, kita akan menyebarkan suara mereka yang aku yakin pasti akan penuh dengan kata-kata kasar melalui TOA sekolah, bagaimana?" Rukia mengangguk dengan maksud kalau ia paham jalan rencana Renji yang satu ini .

"Tapi tidak apa-apa menjadikanmu sebagai umpan Hinamori?" Rukia melirik Hinamori yang berjongkok disampingnya. Sedangkan Hinamori yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit berguna bagi kalian." Rukia pun turut senang dengan jawaban Hinamori.

Beberapa saat mereka menunggu, datang seorang wanita dengan seragam black, wanita itu adalah Nemu yang katanya Renji adalah pesuruh di geng Butterly. Ia melirik kiri dan kanan seperti mengincar atau ingin melakukan suatu yang buruk, dengan mengendap-ngendap ia menghampiri tas Hinamori dan mengambil salah satunya bukunya.

"Hei kenapa bukan Matsumoto yang datang?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah heran. "Dan apa yang ia lakukan?" Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Rukia mereka sibuk memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu.

Srek..

Sobekan buku mulai berjatuhan dari tangan Nemu, ia terus merobek buku itu dengan wajah terpaksa dan tidak tega, matanya pun kadang melirik ke kiri dan kanan mewaspadai orang lain datang, atau mencari dimana orang yang menyuruhnya. Rukia, Renji dan Hinamori pun masih tidak tahu yang mana tebakan yang tepat untuk mengartikan tingkah Nemu itu.

"Sial, kenapa harus dia yang melakukannya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Rukia berdiri secara tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dicegah Renji dan Hinamori.

"Hei apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Rukia pada Nemu secara tiba-tiba, membuat wanita berambut hitam itu terlonjak kaget dengan wajah pucat.

"Ma..maaf." pintanya terbata-bata tetapi Rukia sudah melangkah dan berdiri dihadapannya

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini? Kamu tahu tidak buku itu milik Hinamori!" Rukia membentak dengan kesal, ia tidak peduli wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu memasang raut ketakutan.

"Hei, kamu itu cewek kan gak perlu kasar kayak gitu." Bentak Renji pada Rukia. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Renji setelah Nemu bisa sedikit tenang.

"Matsumoto yang meminta aku melakukannya, dia tak pernah ingin mengotori tangannya sendiri, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal ini." Ucap Nemu dengan terisak-isak, Rukia yang kesal menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan cewek itu!" Suaranya menggelegar hingga keluar kelas, dan mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau sesosok wanita berada dibalik pintu dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Berani juga dia."

---

Rukia membereskan pelajarannya yang berserakkan diatas mejanya. Setelah bersih ia menyingkir dari meja dan hendak beranjak keluar kelas dengan langkah setengah diseret, sebenarnya ia malas harus keluar dari kelas menurutnya lebih baik ia tidur sampai besok, dan tidak perlu bolak-balik sekolah rumah lagi.

Tetapi langkah kaki Rukia terhenti dihadapan seorang cewek yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut berwarna keunguan yang tergerai sebahu. Disekitarnya berdiri beberapa anak cewek yang terlihat seperti anggota sebuah fansclub atau maniak, Rukia tidak pernah ingin tahu hal itu.

"Kamu Rukia Kuchiki?" Tanya wanita berambut keunguan itu. Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban sedangkan Hinamori yang berada dibelakangnya berbisik dengan kagum.

"Rukia, kamu tahu dia siapa? Dia itu Senna angota klub pemanah yang sangat dikagumi di SMA ini." Bisik Hinamori, Rukia menggaruk kepalanya tanda ia tak peduli.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Aku dengar kalian sedang mengincar Rangiku Matsumoto ?" tanyanya to the point, Senna memang orang yang terkenal tidak suka berbicara terlalu bertele-tele.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa? Kamu ingin menawarkan bantuan?" Rukia pun bertanya tanpa rasa canggung. "Kalau memang begitu aku yakin fansclub mu bisa sangat membantu." Lanjut Rukia lagi.

" Kamu tahu kan banyak anak cewek yang mau masuk Grey, tapi karena Matsumoto mereka ragu dan akhirnya mundur, jujur saja dia mengganggu kami. Jadi kalau kamu memang bisa menyingkirkan Matsumoto, maka aku dan fansclubku akan menjadi anggota Grey."

Rukia membelalakan mata, niat awalnya ternyata disambut dengan baik, ia tersenyum dengan wajah penuh percaya diri. "Baik akan kulakukan."

"Wah sepertinya sedang seru nih." Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang tergerai bersandar di pintu. "Kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat se-sensual, mungkin bagi wanita terdengar menjijikkan tapi kadang bagi pria terdengar menarik dan menggoda.

"Yah begitulah, ada apa kamu kesini, Matsumoto-san?" Rukia maju kehadapan wanita itu dan meninggalkan Senna dibelakangnya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan undangan ini, aku sedang ingin mengadakan pesta dan aku rasa undangan ini sangat bermanfaat untukmu Rukia." Matsumoto memberikan sebuah kertas yang terketik rapi dengan isi sebagaimana undangan biasanya.

Senna menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. "Ini pasti jebakan." Pikirnya.

"Eh, tapi aku boleh datang dengan temanku?" Jawaban Rukia membuat Senna dan Hinamori terperanjat kaget, mereka berdua tidak menyangka Rukia akan menerima undangan itu, undangan yang sudah sangat jelas akan membuat Rukia hancur begitu mendatanginya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawabnya dengan senyum palsu. "Aku rasa pesta ini akan menyenangkan jadi datanglah." Matsumoto menyingkir dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang membuka keramaian orang-orang yang sejak tadi mengerubungi tempat itu, seperti membelah sungai.

"Kamu yakin Rukia?" Tanya Senna dengan ragu-ragu ia melirik undangan yang digenggam Rukia dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tenang saja ini salah satu rencanaku."

--

Rukia berlari keluar menuju lorong-lorong SMA Karakura, dan tanpa memperhatikan arah, karena itu ketika berbelok ia menabrak Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang membawa berkas-berkas OSIS.

"Aduh.. Jeruk kenapa kamu gak lihat-lihat sih?" keluh Rukia sembari memungut beberapa kertas yang berceceran.

"Dasar cebol. Bukankah kamu yang menabrakku?" Ichigo pun ikut menunduk dan mengambil beberapa buku milik Rukia yang terjatuh, ternyata diantaranya ada undangan yang tadi diberikan Matsumoto kepada Rukia.

"Undangan apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo sembari mengibarkan undangan itu dihadapan Rukia. Dan secara reflek Rukia merebut undangan itu tetapi gagal karena dengan sigap Ichigo menarik kembali tangannya dan membaca isi undangan itu.

"Rangiku Matsumoto? Kamu sedang cari masalah dengannya?" Ichigo menunjukkan lagi undangan itu dihadapan Rukia.

Rukia merebutnya secara paksa. "Bukan urusanmu strawberry. Dan buat apa kau mengurusku? Kau menyebalkan!" Rukia berdiri dan berbalik melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dasar bodoh itu perangkap kan? Kamu mau masuk kandang singa?" Rukia berbalik setelah mendengar keluhan Ichigo tentang sesuatu yang disebut kebodohannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang bukan urusanmu. Jadi diamlah dan jangan pernah peduli lagipula aku akan berusaha untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini. Dan setelah itu.." Rukia memotong kata-katanya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan mencarimu di ingatan masa laluku."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar ucapan Rukia, sebelum ia berkata lagi Rukia sudah berlari meninggalkannya di tengah lorong sunyi itu.

--

Rukia dan Renji sudah berada di rumah megah milik Matsumoto, mereka melihat rumah yang telah dihias itu dengan takjub. Bukan suasana pesta yang berbau diskotik tetapi suasana yang penuh dengan orang-orang bergaun dan minuman serta makanan yang berjejer, bisa dibilang pesta orang elit.

"Rukia, kau sudah datang." Sapa Matsumoto ketika Rukia memasuki rumah itu bersama dengan Renji. Rukia hanmya menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu nikmati saja ya pestanya, sebentar lagi pertunjukkannya akan dimulai." Matsumoto menyingkir dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Rukia dan Renji melihat - lihat keadaan sekitar mereka, beberapa orang yang tidak mereka kenal datang ke pesta itu, ngobrol-ngobrol dan tertawa dengan wajah orang-orang berada.

"Hei Renji aku sedikit tidak nyaman di pesta ini." Keluh Rukia.

"Yah, aku juga tapi demi tugas."

Tiba-tiba lampu diredupkan dan hanya menyorot satu tempat dimana Matsmoto menginjakkan kakinya.

"Saudara-saudara, kita akan menikmati pertunjukkan sebentar lagi." Matsumoto berdiri di depan para tamu dengan mikrofon di tangan. "Khusus untuk kalian Renji dan Rukia."

Tiba-tiba saja dibelakang Rukia dan Renji berdiri dua orang yang menutup tubuh mereka dengan kain sehingga mereka berdua tak mampu bergerak.

"Yah, jadi setelah ini akan kita apakan mereka. Apa kita telanjangi dan kita foto dengan pose yang memalukan. Yang jelas akan kuhancurkan kalian, sampai kalian mengerti bagaimana salahnya melawanku. " Matsumoto tersenyum licik dan tertawa. Sementara itu teman-teman Matsumoto yang lain hanya menyaksikan pertunjukkan dengan tenang.

Tetapi belum lama Matsumoto merasakan kesenangan menyiksa orang yang ia benci seseorang dengan handycam ditangannya memanggil dari lantai 2. "Hei. Ayo menghadap kamera."

Matsumoto dan 2 orang itu melihat ke lantai 2, dan ternyata wanita yang memanggil mereka adalah Rukia.

"Ayo ekspresinya ditambah 'kan dilihat seluruh dunia." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Matsumoto dan 2 orang suruhannya hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah kaget.

"Kalau kalian mengakses internet sekarang, kalian bisa melihat rekaman ini, mamamu papamu bahkan guru-guru SMA Karakura." Ucap Renji dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Ku bunuh kalian!!!" Teriak Matsumoto dengan wajah geram, sedangkan Rukia tetap merekam aksinya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Hei, dasar bodoh. Karena terlalu memikirkan kami kamu gak tahu kalau ada anggota grey yang menyusup." Teriak Hitsugaya yang bersama anggota Grey lain.

"Lalu yang didalam sini siapa?" Tanya salah satu dari orang suruhan Matsumoto yang juga pacar Matsumoto.

"Ce.. cepat bantai mereka." Perintah Matsumoto dengan panik.

Setelah itu secara tiba-tiba orang yang ada di dalam kain memberontak dan membuat kedua orang itu terlempar.

"Huh, merepotkan saja. Hei Rukia tambahkan bayaranku ya." Teriak Ikaku setelah keluar dari kain tadi. Rukia hanya menunjukkan jempolnya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Hei kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada temanku?" Tanya Ikaku dengan tampang sangar, membuat 2 orang preman itu berlutut memohon maaf.

"Maaf.. kan kami, maaf kami gak tahu kalau mereka adalah temanmu." Ucap mereka sambil bersujud-sujud meminta maaf.

"Cih, tak kusangka ketua geng sekarang pengecut seperti kalian, beraninya menuruti perintah pacarmu tanpa pikir panjang."

"Ma.. maaf.." Mereka bersujud-sujud lagi dihadapan Ikaku. "Hei, Matsumoto ayo minta maaf." Perintah pacarnya dengan nada memerintah, sementara itu tamu lain sudah mulai berbisik-bisik dengan nada mencela.

"Kalian.." Matsumoto melihat Rukia dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, ia terjebak dan sudah sangat jelas kalau ia yang kalah.

"Biar kau tau bagaimana rasanya di injak-injak." Ucap Rukia tetap dari lantai 2 bersama dengan handycam ditangan. Sedangkan Matsumoto hanya bisa menggeram penuh amarah.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang."

"Eh, kan sedang seru-serunya." Beberapa anggota Grey lain sudah mulai menyingkir, begitu juga tamu-tamu Matsumoto yang menahan tawa melihat kekalahan tuan rumah pesta hari itu. Namun secara tiba-tiba Matsumoto mengambil sebuah pisau dari atas meja dan melemparkannya kearah Rukia, membuat Rukia hanya bisa terkejut tanpa reaksi.

"Rukia awas!!" Renji menarik Rukia dan memeluknya hingga terjatuh.

"Hei, Renji kamu gak papa?" Tanya Rukia dengan panik.

"Eh, gak papa sih." Renji dan Rukia membalikkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat seorang pria bertopeng yang memegang pisau itu, darah sedikit menetes dari tangannya.

"Kau.."

Pria bertopeng itu melemparkan pisau itu kembali dan membuat Matsumoto yang kaget pingsan. Pria bertopeng itu pun pergi.

"Hei, tunggu, aduh.." Rukia berusaha berdiri tetapi kakinya terkilir akibat kejadian tadi.

"Eh, Renji." Rukia berteriak memanggil Renji ketika cowok itu mengejar pria bertopeng tadi.

"Cowok itu siapa ya?" Tanya Rukia dengan raut wajah penasaran.

---

Diantara kegelepan malam seorang cowok berambut merah mengejar seorang pria dengan jubah dan topeng, sayup-sayup cowok berambut merah itu berteriak memanggil nama pria itu.

"Ichigo! Tunggu!"

---

Balasan Review..

Silver-chan : Hehe, udah ada manganya. Mss kan ngambil dari komik Penguin Brother punya Ayumi Shiina ^^

Ichiruki Shirosaki : Ayo bayangin Kaien ngamuk, yah paling persis kayak Ichigo kalau ngamuk di Bleach.. Hehe disini Ichi juga muncul lho ^^

Reiya Sumeragi : Iya Hinamori emang digencet.. *lari dari reiya yang pengen nyekek* hehe tapi kan Rukia menolongnya.. ^^

Ariana kuchiki : Hehe, jangan-jangan chap yang ini juga bikin penasaran. ^^ hore seneng deh kalau ada yang suka fic mss ^^

Yunayuki-chan : Kalau masalah Ichigo ntar dikasih tahu, tapi kalau Hinamori karena dia digencet, soalnya dia kan anak Grey.

Shirayuki haruna : Hehe.. gomen kalau semakin penasaran kan semakin seru *getoked* baca komiknya lagi aja ^^

RiiXHitsuHina : Sip deh.. moga aja ^^

bakaMirai : Hehe.. ayo baca lagi aja komiknya.. yei.. Ichiruki.. ayo ichiruki ^^

Yumemiru Reirin : Hinamori kenapa udah tahu kan ^^

Agehanami-chan : Eh maaf kalau menunggu lama ^^ kalau ada yang kayak gitu menyimpang banget dari komiknya.. ntar ceritanya beda.. maaf ya ^^

Author Note

Maaf ya… lama ngupdatenya… dan ceritanya jadi makin aneh, soalnya agak susah ngejelasin dari komik ke fic kan kalau komik ada gambarnya hehe..

Oke deh mss minta reviewnya ya ^^

Ayo teken ijo-ijo dibawah ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Penguin Brother by Ayumi Shiina**

**Black White or Grey by Mss Dhyta**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Drama **

**.**

**.**

Rukia terus memperhatikan Ichigo yang sedang membaca buku diperustakaan, dan Ichigo yang jelas-jelas tahu dirinya diperhatikan atau lebih tepatnya dipelototi oleh mata besar Rukia pun segera menurunkan bukunya.

"Hei, ada yang salah ya sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?" Ichigo melihat Rukia yang masih menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Rukia menarik tangan kanan Ichigo dan melihat perban yang masih menempel ditelapak tangan Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum sementara itu Ichigo yang bingung pun menarik tangan kanannya itu.

"Terimakasih ya buat kemarin malam." Rukia lalu berdiri dan tersenyum meninggalkan Ichigo yang menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

.

.

Rukia terus tersenyum selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Lalu samar-samar dari arah yang berlawanan ia melihat Miyako berjalanan dengan sebuah tas dan beberapa buku yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya.

"Miyako!" panggil Rukia akrab dari jauh. Sedangkan Miyako hanya menanggapi tanpa ekspresi.

"Tumben masuk?" tanya Rukia akrab.

"Absenku kritis. Apa boleh buat." Jawab Miyako seadanya tanpa embel-embel apapun, sifat cueknya masih mengakar dan belum bisa lepas.

"Oh ya aku akan menjenguk Kaien di rumah sakit, Miyako mau ikut?" tawar Rukia secara polos dan tidak sengaja kepada seorang mantan Kaien yang menyembunyikan hubungannya antara Kaien dan dirinya dulu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku? Jangan-jangan kau diberitahu Ikaku ya?" Miyako menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres pada pertanyaan Rukia. Dan akhirnya Rukia sadar kalau pertanyaannya benar-benar salah.

"Eh, itu.."

"Akan kubunuh si botak itu!" Ucapan Rukia terpotong dengan umpatan Miyako yang mengamuk sembari berjalan meninggalkan Rukia, mungkin saja ia akan benar-benar membuat si botak ikaku babak belur setelah ini.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini." Rukia menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, dan hanya bisa berdoa semoga ikaku bisa kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

Renji sedang berada diruang komputer entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba terus melihat rekaman antara Kaien dan Ichigo ketika Ichigo membebaskan Kaien. Sempat terlintas dipikiran Renji bahwa kedua orang itu memiliki suatu hubungan yang disembunyikan.

"Hei, Renji." Hitsugaya menghampiri Renji yang sedang serius dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia mengambil kursi yang berada didekatnya dan duduk disebelah Renji.

"Ada apa dengan rekaman itu?" tanya Hitsugaya melihat rekaman yang diputar Renji.

"Ah tidak aku sedang mencari orang yang bisa membaca bahasa bibir, aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua." Jawab Renji dengan wajah serius sekaligus antusias.

"Hei, tahu tidak ada gossip yang mengabarkan kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya akrab. Mereka berdua pernah dilihat sedang bicara secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Ujar Hitsugaya membuka sebuah informasi. Renji terdiam sejenak dan berpikir.

"Berapa jumlah anggota Grey saat ini?" tanya Renji secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalau tidak salah Grey 330 White 370 dan Black 500. Karena masalah Matsumoto sudah selesai banyak anggota cewek yang bertambah. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya heran ketika Renji secara tiba-tiba menanyakan jumlah Grey saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, untuk menambah jumlah Grey kita hanya perlu meruntuhkan kepercayaan Black. Berarti.." Renji memotong kata-katanya ditengah dan melihat rekaman yang masih diputar di layar komputernya.

"Bagaimana kalau gossip itu semakin kita buat panas. Sebenarnya mereka berdua akrab tapi pura-pura bermusuhan dengan menjadi ketua Black dan White. Kau tahu kan kalau tahun lalu pun tidak ada ketua White ataupun Black. Kalau mereka jadi ketua mereka bisa berkuasa. Dan mungkin saja dengan gossip ini kepercayaan Black akan runtuh. " Renji menjelaskan idenya kepada Hitsugaya yang secara tiba-tiba menatap Renji dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau yakin? _Image_ mu bakal jelek nih." Hitsugaya bertanya dengan wajah heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang babon merah menemukan ide selicik itu.

"Organisasi manapun butuh orang kotor kan." Renji hanya menjawab enteng sembari memberikan senyum licik.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan meninggalkan Renji yang semakin asyik dengan rencana jahatnya.

.

.

Rukia sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah, di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan wanita yang dulu berada dirumah Kaien dan meminjaminya baju.

"Nel-san." Panggil Rukia dari kejauhan, wanita berambut hijau dengan wajah ramah itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Rukia.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, padahal hari ini aku ingin menemuimu Rukia." Nel tersenyum ketika melihat Rukia.

"Memangnya ada apa Nel-san?"

.

.

Rukia dan Nel duduk di bangku sebuah café. Dan secara tiba-tiba Nel membuka topik pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak berniat jadian dengan Kaien?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Nel hanya bisa melogo heran dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin."

Setelah melihat reaksi Rukia, Nel menghela nafas berat. "Padahal aku bisa tenang kalau Rukia ada disampingnya. Karena kau berani melawan sikapnya. Aku tidak bisa seperti Rukia, aku lemah mengahadapinya."

"Jangan-jangan dulu Nel.."

"Aku mantan pacarnya." Nel tersenyum, sedangkan Rukia menunjukkan raut wajah heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang berandalan mendapatkan putri yang lembut.

Setelah itu Nel tersenyum seperti menggali masa lalu yang menyenangkan dan ia bercerita lagi. "Dulu Kaien itu anak yang bersemangat dan suka sekali main bola, ia juga berbakat. Tetapi karena terlibat perkelahian ia terluka dan membuatnya tidak bisa main bola lagi." Diakhir cerita Nel menunjukkan raut wajah sedih Rukia hanya bisa menatap kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Nel.

"Sejak itu ia berubah menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Rukia sambil menyedot ice cappuccino miliknya.

"Yah begitulah, pribadinya memang sederhana sih." Nel tersenyum kecut begitu juga Rukia.

"Saat aku menjadi pacarnya, sebenarnya aku bersimpati padanya karena ia memiliki banyak masalah terutama masalah keluarganya yang rumit."

"Rumit?"

"Ayahnya punya keluarga lain, bisa dibilang Kaien itu anak dari selingkuhan ayahnya. Ayahnya punya istri pertama yang sudah memiliki anak lelaki yang sebaya dengannya." Nel menghela nafasnya lagi memotong cerita ditengah lalu melanjutkannya.

"Ibu Kaien adalah orang yang kuat ia selalu mengatakan kalau Kaien harus berusaha agar tidak kalah dengan anak ayahnya yang satu lagi, dan sekarang mereka berada di 1 sekolah."

Mendengar perkataan Nel yang terakhir Rukia terkejut dan secara reflek berdiri dari duduknya dengan ekspresi kaget. "Jadi saudara Kaien ada di sekolah kami?"

"Dan aku yakin kau mengenal dia, katanya dia anaknya sangat pintar ketua osis pula." Nel menjawab sembari melihat kearah lain, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tetapi Rukia yang merasa semakin terkejut dengan jawaban Nel hanya bisa mengeja sebuah nama. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanyanya dan dijawab Nel dengan anggukan.

Rukia terduduk perlahan dan memikirkan sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan ternyata Ichigo dan Kaien adalah saudara lain ibu.

.

.

Ditempat lain terlihat Renji yang membawa beberapa buku menuju sebuah ruang pasien di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia membuka pintu kamar pasien dengan nama Kaien shiiba diatasnya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Renji pada Kaien yang sedang nganggur sepertinya.

"Eh, tumben kau kesini ada apa nih."

Bruk..

Tiba-tiba Renji melemparkan berbagai buku yang ia bawa keatas kasur yang ditempati Kaien, Kaien yang masih menderita patah tulang di kaki hanya mampu melihat buku itu berjatuhan menimpa kakinya.

"Auu!! Sakit, hei kau itu tidak punya sopan santun ya datang menjenguk orang sakit malah membawa buku." Kaien meringis kecil dan melempar buku itu kesegala arah.

"Hei, itu buku catatan soal ujian yang kubuat untukmu, bersyukurlah banyak orang yang menginginkannya sampai membayar." Renji menjawab enteng tanpa dosa.

"Nggak butuh. Dan untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kalau nanti kau tidak naik kelas Rukia akan semakin merasa bersalah padamu. Jadi lebih baik kau belajar sana dan naik kelaslah." Renji menjelaskan maksudnya dengan wajah serius sementara itu Kaien menangkap maksud lain dari ucapan Renji itu.

"Kau menyukai si pendek?" tanya Kaien blak-blakan.

"Iya."

"Sayang sekali dia sudah menyukai orang lain." Kaien menggelengkan kepala sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Eh! Siapa?" tanya Renji dengan ekspresi kaget hampir saja ia mengangkat kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Byakuya. Ia menyebut nama itu saat akan diserang, dan cewek pasti akan menyebut nama cowok yang dia sukai ketika ia diserang." Jelas Kaien panjang lebar dan secara tidak langsung Renji mencatat nama itu dalam hati dan memikirkan penjelasan Kaien.

"Diserang?" Renji menatap Kaien dengan tampang horror.

"Eh?"

.

.

Renji sedang berada di ruang komputer setelah sehari kejadian ia menggetok kepala Kaien yang ternyata pernah nyaris menyerang Rukia. Ia terus memikirkan nama yang disebutkan Kaien hari itu Byakuya.

Renji melihat rekaman yang sudah ia sebar diinternet untuk mengetahui pembicaraan antara Kaien dan Ichigo di video. Dan ternyata sudah ada yang menjawabnya dengan beberapa teks tentang isi pembicaraannya.

_Aku sudah melihat videomu tetapi ada beberapa bagian yang tidak jelas kira kira isinya seperti ini._

"_Kau kelihatan keren dengan ikatan tali itu."_

"_Berisik kalau kau kesini cuma untuk mengejek sebaiknya pergi saja."_

"_Hei, aku kan hanya ingin menolongmu."_

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu cepat lepas ikatanku!"_

_(tidak jelas)_

"_Bawa ini." (memberikan pisau)_

"_Kau baik sekali hari ini tidak menyangka kau akan menyiapkan benda ini."_

"_Kesulitanmu, kesulitanku juga kita kan saudara."_

Renji membaca ulang teks terakhir dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudnya, saudara?" Renji berpikir sendiri dan melihat kata-kata terakhir itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Berarti gossip yang aku buat tidak sepenuhnya meleset .Dan Hitsugaya pun dia sudah menyebarkan gossip itu kan berarti.."

"Kalau begini sebaiknya jangan beritahu Rukia dulu." Renji mengetikkan beberapa kata dikomputer dan tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Rukia berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sekolahnya ia masuk dan melihat beberapa orang lalu lalang ketika hari libur sudah tiba di sekolah itu.

Sekilas Rukia melihat seseorang berambut oranye menuju ruang osis dengan baju bebas. Rukia sudah menebak orang itu dan mengejarnya hingga masuk ke ruang osis.

"Hei Ichigo kok pakai baju bebas?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah heran dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Ichigo terlihat lebih tampan dengan baju bebas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa berkas lagipula tiap hari pakai seragam malas juga." Jawab Ichigo dan membuat Rukia manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Hei, Ichigo habis ini kau tidak ada kerjaan kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak.

"Kalau begitu temani aku sebentar ya." Rukia tersenyum dan menangkap ekspresi heran Ichigo.

.

.

Renji juga saat itu sedang berada di sekolahan sepertinya ia sedang mencari Rukia yang ia kira akan datang kesekolahan. Ketika ia berada di depan gerbang sekolah ia melihat Rukia dan Ichigo jalan berdampingan dan jelas saja ia heran melihat kedua manusia itu bisa berjalan bersama dengan pakaian bebas lagi, terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kencan.

Ketika Rukia dan Ichigo akan melewati pintu gerbang itu Renji bersembunyi dan secara diam-diam ia mengikuti Rukia dan Ichigo.

.

.

"Galeri lukisan? " Tanya Ichigo ketika mereka sudah berada di sebuah bangunan yang berisi berbagai macam lukisan, sepertinya sedang ada pameran ditempat itu.

Rukia menarik Ichigo ke sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang sangat indah. Lukisan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan ibu Rukia.

"Lukisan ini terlihat lembut kan?" tanya Rukia, sembari menatap lukisan itu dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan akan ibunya.

"Iya." Ichigo menjawab seakan-akan ia mengenal wanita lembut yang ada dilukisan itu.

"Hei, sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya ingin mengajakmu." Rukia menjawab dengan senyuman innocent yang dimilikinya.

Rukia melirik kekiri dan kekanan mencari seseorang yang melukis semua lukisan yang berada ditempat itu, dan ketika ia menemukan seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang sedang ngobrol bersama seseorang ia berteriak memanggil pria itu.

"Nii-sama!"

Orang yang dipanggil berbalik dan melihat Rukia, ia berbicara sebentar pada tamunya dan berjalan menuju Rukia.

"Nii-sama, hari ini aku datang bersama temanku." Rukia berbicara dengan wajah berbinar-binar, terlihat sekali ia senang bertemu dengan paman itu.

"Ichigo, kenalkan ini Byakuya Kuchiki pamanku yang menggelar pameran tunggal ini. Nii-sama ini Ichigo Kurosaki orang yang waktu itu aku ceritakan."

Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang aneh begitu juga Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu ketika bertemu dengan Byakuya. Sementara itu di tempat lain yang dekat dengan mereka bertiga, Renji yang mampu mendengar pembicaraan itu dan akhirnya bisa melihat cowok yang katanya disukai Rukia.

"Kau memanggilnya nii-sama?" tanya Ichigo secara tiba-tiba.

"Yah begitulah, aku rasa diterlalu muda untuk dipanggil oji-san. Oh ya apakah kau mengingat Ichigo Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia berusaha membangkitkan ingatan masa lalunya.

Byakuya menggeleng. "Maaf aku baru kali ini melihatnya." Ichigo yang mendengar jawaban Byakuya terkejut.

"Yah, aku kira bisa dijadikan petunjuk." Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan wajah kecewa.

"Oh ya Rukia bisa kau ambilkan dasi di ruanganku. Tadi aku lupa memakainya." Pinta Byakuya dengan wajah malas.

"Huh, nii-sama ini. Ya sudah Ichigo kau ngobrol dulu saja dengan nii-sama ya." Rukia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Byakuya lalu berbalik dan melihat Ichigo. "Pengganggu sudah pergi, nah Ichigo sudah lama ya sudah 9 tahun yang lalu. Ichigo yang menolak pergi ke sekolah. Tak kusangka kau akan bertemu denganku dan Rukia lagi."

Byakuya sudah memulai pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Ichigo tentang masa lalu yang ia sembunyikan dari Rukia sementara itu dari tempat yang tak terlalu jauh Renji mencuri dengar dengan seksama.

To Be Continued

.

.

Author Note

Nah, akhirnya sempet mss update juga. Gomenasai buat yang udah nunggu. Maklum mss agak sibuk *sok banget*

Oh ya ada perbaikan bagi yang udah baca dari awal pasti heran karena ada beberap perubahan akibat kesalahan author gaje di fic ini. Nah kesalahannya itu di fic ini secara tidak sengaja Matsumoto mempunyai peran ganda dan mss baru nyadar. Maka dari itu peran Matsumoto ditetapkan sebagai ketua genk butterfly dan teman Kaien yang dulu meminjamkan bajunya pada Rukia adalah Nel bukan Matsumoto.

Dan mss sudah memperbaikinya di chap 8 harap maklum ya maaf (_m_)

Maafkan kesalahan author ini mss akan berusaha lebih baik lagi

Balasan review

Arashi Hiruka : ini udah update. Iya disini Rukia suka ma Byakuya.

Red-deimon-beta : yah, ini orang ya udah review terus ya ^^

NaMie AmaLia : Hehe baguslah kalau pas walaupun ada kesalahan juga nih..

Ni-chan d' : Kalau gini udah mulai inget belum. Tapi kalau udah inget jangan ngasih spoi ya _ hehe Renji emang babon yang pinter *dikejer*

RabicHan kawaii na : Maaf *nangkap panci trus dijual ke tukang loak* soalnya mss juga kadang gak punya waktu *digetok sok sibuk* gak kug dia gak suka ma ichi. Ichi kan mau dibilang keren jadinya dia pake acara nyamar segala hahaha

Maria Antoinette : Masih panjang banget maaf ya kalau ngebosenin.

Rye Hikaru : Yang ini juga udah update lho… senna disini baik kug tenang aja.

Nha Luph Him : Hehe Matsumoto emang dibikin kejem disini aduh.. tapi kasian juga tuh digebukin *tapi ikut gebukin*

Yuinayuki-chan : Bagus deh kalau gak aneh ^^ Miyako gak ikut bantuin di acaranya Matsumoto soalnya dia kan gak mau ngurusin yang kayak gitu.. Ichigo emang selalu keren hehehe.

Yumemiru reirin : Hehe Iya kasian Nemu.. tapi dengan begitu kan Rukia bisa selamat biarin aja tangan Ichigo sakit *digetok*

Chizu Michiyo : Iya Ichigo jadi pahlawan bertopeng shinchan *digetok*

BinBin : iya Rukia suka ma Byakuya.

Tie-manganiac-bgt : Ayo tapi rumahnya tie-chan dimana? *bingung* Ichigo emang selalu keren!! Hehe baguslah kalau tie seneng. Iya di smaga emang ada pemilos. Nih bentar lagi diadain.

Argentum Silver-chan : Iya udah ada manganya judulnya penguin brother. Iya kalau penasaran baca terus ya ^^

Oke deh makasih ya buat yang udah ngereview!!

Ayo klik ijo-ijo dibawah!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Byakuya sudah memulai pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Ichigo tentang masa lalu yang ia sembunyikan dari Rukia sementara itu dari tempat yang tak terlalu jauh Renji mencuri dengar dengan seksama.

**Black, White or Grey by mss Dhyta**

**Penguin Brother by Ayumi Shiina**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Pair : Ichiruki, RenHina, RenRuki**

Byakuya menatap Ichigo yang ada dihadapannya, begitu juga Ichigo yang menatap paman dari Rukia yang dulu adalah saudara dekat dari Hisana. "Tak kusangka kau tak berubah sedikitpun."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Rukia, ia bukan cuma lupa siapa aku, tapi juga seluruh ingatannya tentangku tidak ada."

"Dan aku rasa ingatan itu bukan hanya terlupakan tetapi tidak boleh di ingat. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Byakuya yang masih saja tenang tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu sekilas Ichigo melihat Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. " Rukia kehilangan ingatan masa kecilnya ketika berumur 7 tahun. Dan penyebabnya…" Byakuya berbalik tanpa menatap mata Ichigo ia melihat lukisan seorang wanita yang begitu mirip dengan Hisana atau bisa dibilang itu lukisan Hisana sendiri.

"Rukia melihat ibunya tertabrak truk. Dan kecelakaan itu jelas kecelakaan yang mengerikan bagi anak berumur 7 tahun."

Ichigo terkejut mendengar penjelasan Byakuya yang dirasanya sangat mengerikan. Seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang tak lain Rukia harus kehilangan ingatan dan ibunya sekaligus dalam waktu singkat.

"Dan setelah kejadian itu Rukia jadi seperti boneka bisu, lalu aku dan ayahku segera membawanya ke desa, dan setelah enam bulan Rukia bisa kembali seperti semula. Tetapi dengan ingatan yang berkurang, ingatan tentang kejadian itu dan kejadian sebelumnya." Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya, hanya memandang sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan hari itu.

"Dan aku menanamkam kembali ingatan tentang masa kecilnya tapi, tanpa menyinggung mu sedikitpun." Byakuya memindahkan pandangannya dan melihat Ichigo yang terlihat pucat ketika mendengar ceritanya.

"Karena kurasa jika aku menyinggung masalah tentangmu, maka ia akan ingat kejadian itu. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin Rukia mengingatnya, karena aku yakin jika ia ingat maka luka dihatinya tak akan sembuh." Byakuya menjelaskannya dengan sangat detail, tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan ataupun ketidakjelasan dipikiran Ichigo.

"Aku yakin kau tidak ingin Rukia terluka, jadi aku minta jangan dekati Rukia lagi."

Ichigo yang telah mendengar semuanya, menghela nafas berat dan menghembuskannya lagi. Ia memang kecewa tapi jika itu yang terbaik. "Saat bertemu Rukia, aku sempat terkejut ia tidak mengingatku, tapi.."

Ichigo tersenyum dengan senyum yang menyimpan kesedihan. "aku bersyukur dia lupa, jika dia melihatku yang sekarang dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padaku."

Byakuya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau.."

"Nii-sama. Nih dasinya." Rukia yang datang dari jauh berlari sembari membawa sebuah dasi berwarna hitam yang biasa digunakan Byakuya.

Dan saat itu secara tidak langsung pembicaraan dihentikan dengan pertanyaan tentang keadaan Ichigo setelah 9 tahun berlalu. Keadaan yang mungkin lebih buruk dari 9 tahun yang telah lalu.

.

.

"Maaf ya aku memaksamu datang, padahal tak ada kemajuan dengan ingatanku." Rukia memegang kepalanya sendiri sembari menyesali nasibnya yang ternyata belum bisa mengingat Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sedang duduk dibangku taman tetap menatap tanah yang ia pijak. "Kau tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? Aku tidak suka melupakan orang.."

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sekarang berada di depannya. "Kau, pernah menyelamatkanku. Dan dulu aku pikir setelah berlutut dihadapan Kaien hutangku sudah selesai tapi ternyata hutang itu masih belum bisa kubayar." Rukia yang saat itu juga menatap mata coklat Ichigo merasakan ketulusan dihadapannya. Ketulusan seseorang yang sepertinya benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Ah.. itu..aku juga tidak ingat hahahaha…" Rukia mengalihkan pandangan dan menyimpan rona merah diwajahnya, mencoba untuk tertawa walaupun ia yakin tawanya sangat terlihat garing saat itu.

.

.

Byakuya yang sedang melihat beberapa lukisan buatannya di pamerannya sendiri. Berbalik ketika mengetahui ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya, persis berada dibelakangnya. Byakuya berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria berambut merah yang tak dikenalnya.

"Aku Renji, teman dekat Rukia sekarang."

Byakuya tak menanggapi, ia hanya menunggu apa maksud teman Rukia itu menghampirinya saat ini.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Ichigo dan sebenarnya aku ingin tahu apa hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia, bagiku hubungan mereka berdua akan menjadi rintangan besar.."

"Tidak." Byakuya memotong penjelasan Renji dengan satu jawaban yang benar-benar membuat Renji menelan kata-katanya. Tanpa ekspresi dan tegas, berbeda sekali dengan Rukia.

"Maaf aku tak akan memberitahukan apapun pada tukang nguping." jelas Byakuya lagi tanpa melihat wajah Renji yang merah padam menahan kesal. Dan ketika Renji akan berbalik pergi karena yakin tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, Byakuya gantian berbalik dan memanggil Renji.

"Hei, babon merah." panggil Byakuya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Renji yang merasa dirinya terpanggil segera berbalik dan merespon panggilan itu, dan ia melihat sekilas Byakuya tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tak akan memberikan Rukia, pada orang yang levelnya dibawahku."

Renji yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya bisa terpaku dan menyadari orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang bangsawan yang sulit ditaklukan.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi biasa dirumah biasa dan hari biasa dan seperti biasa Byakuya membaca sebuah koran pagi, menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun. "Hei, Rukia bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke Prancis?" tawarnya tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat Rukia menyemburkan teh yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"APA?!!"

.

.

Dan siang itu setelah Rukia tiba disekolah dan jam istirahat telah tiba ia berkumpul dengan Miyako dan Hinamori di kelas yang kosong. Rukia dan Hinamori sedang melihat-lihat foto saat mereka merayakan natal sedangkan Miyako yang sedang membaca sebuah buku merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keributan yang mereka buat.

"Ah, aku harus pergi les dulu ya." ucap Hinamori tiba-tiba setelah melirk jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Hinamori beranjak dan meninggalkan Rukia serta Miyako yang mulai melepaskan bukunya dan melihat foto-foto yang tersebar di atas meja.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Renji?" tanya Miyako secara tiba-tiba setelah melihat beberapa foto itu. Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan Miyako hanya bisa menjawab dengan bingung.

"Tidak, kami hanya teman biasa." Rukia menjawab sembari membereskan foto-foto yang tersebar. Dan secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah notes berwarna biru yang ia tahu kalau notes itu milik Hinamori.

"Eh, ketinggalan." Rukia membolak-balik notes itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dibagian belakangnya. Foto seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Ini kan Renji."

Hinamori yang masuk secara tiba-tiba segera merebut notes itu dan membuat Rukia serta Miyako heran sekaligus kaget. "Jadi Momo, kau menyukai Renji? Kalau begitu aku.."

"Rukia, jangan. Kalau kau ikut campur aku akan marah." Hinamori memotong kalimat Rukia dan membuat Rukia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mendengar jawaban dari Hinamori. Setelah itu deru langkah dan pintu yang ditutup terdengar, menandakan Hinamori telah keluar lagi dari kelas itu dengan cukup terburu-buru.

Rukia yang hanya mampu terpaku pun sekarang menatap Miyako yang beranjak dari tempatnya sembari mengambil tas yang sejak tadi tergeletak di kursi. "Saranku sebagai teman, sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur, atau kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya."

.

.

Rukia yang sedang duduk sendirian di kelas itu, masih bingung dengan pembicaraan antara dirinya, Miyako dan Hinamori. Ia bingung kenapa Hinamori begitu panik ketika Rukia ingin menjadi mak comblang bagi mereka berdua, dan dia juga masih bingung dengan maksud ucapan Miyako yang terakhir kali ia dengar.

Tanpa Rukia sadari seseorang telah masuk ke ruangan itu dengan rambut merah yang mencolok. Lalu ia duduk dihadapan Rukia dan melihat cewek yang masih belum sadar dengan keberadaannya itu. "Hei, Rukia."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ia tundukkan sembari berpikir dan terkejut ketika melihat Renji yang sudah ada dihadapannya. "Eh? Kapan kau disini?"

Renji tersenyum. "Baru saja, oh ya Rukia aku dengar kau tinggal dengan pamanmu." Tanya Renji langsung pada tujuannya menemui Rukia.

"Iya."

"Kalian paman dan keponakan sedarah kan?" tanya Renji lagi dan semakin membuat Rukia bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau?"

"Sekarang aku tahu siapa orang yang kau suka."

Rukia terdiam sejenak ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Renji, dan seketika ia merasakan panas di wajahnya. "Eh?" Rukia memegang wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Renji hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang begitu tragis, ternyata tebakannya benar dan dia dikalahkan oleh seorang om-om. "Tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan om sendiri, apa itu tidak sia-sia? Sesuka apapun tidak bisa menikah. Ataupun bermesraan."

Rukia terdiam dan menghela nafas. " Tanpa kau beritahu aku pun sudah tahu. Dulu ketika masih kecil aku pernah bercerita tentang hal ini pada teman ku tapi ketika aku tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin bersamanya aku, sedikit sadar."

"Pada waktu awal aku tinggal dengan nii-sama aku merasa sedih. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau aku bisa dengan tegas mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa dia keluargaku. Dan bagian dari hidupku. Dan semenjak dia mengasuhku ketika ibuku meninggal, dia menjadi orang yang sangat penting bagiku." Rukia menceritakan dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada seseorang dan hal itu membuat Renji merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, ya Renji aku akan pindah ke Prancis." Rukia secara tiba-tiba melemparkan kata-kata itu bagaikan bom yang meledak diantara peperangan yang telah reda.

"Apa?!" Renji yang sangat kaget hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata yang benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Nii-sama mengajakku pindah ke Prancis, tapi aku mungkin akan pindah setelah naik kelas." Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seolah-olah tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan pamanmu pindah sendiri?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Setidaknya aku ingin bersama nii-sama sebelum dia benar-benar mendapatkan seorang wanita yang pantas. Dan lagipula walaupun kita jauh sekalipun kita kan tetap teman." Rukia tersenyum lagi dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, sedangkan Renji hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati menahan segala kekesalannya dan ia yakin sebentar lagi dia akan meledak.

"Rukia, aku syok berat kau memilih orang itu daripada kami. Tinggal selamanya dengannya hanya membuatmu sakit hati!" Renji yang secara tiba-tiba melontarkan segala emosinya dan membuat Rukia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kan.."

"Rukia lihat sekitarmu, jangan cuma menatapnya ada seseorang yang memikirkanmu."

Rukia menatap Renji lagi dengan heran. "Siapa?"

"Aku."

Rukia dan Renji terdiam bersamaan sesaat tidak ada sambungan yang membuat Rukia sadar maksud dari perkataan Renji, atau lebih tepatnya masih terjadi miss communication diantara mereka berdua.

Renji yang merasa kalau kata-kata yang dilontarkannya bisa berarti 'penembakan' segera panik dan mengatakan hal aneh lainnya. "Argh! Padahal aku tidak niat bilang. Jangan jawab sekarang aku tidak ingin jawaban klise kalau kita hanya teman."

Rukia masih tidak mengerti dan berusaha mencernanya perlahan, membiarkan Renji mengoceh sesuka hati dihadapannya. "Pokoknya tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi ke Prancis."

Setelah itu Rukia mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan menyadari kalau Renji sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Dan setelah itu otaknya baru berjalan. Ia baru sadar kalau Renji baru saja menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung.

"Payah, aku tidak bisa berpikir." Rukia keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan dengan lunglai, seperti baru saja kehilangan kekuatan di kakinya. Rukia melihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan seragam white dan rambut oranye, dan secara reflek Rukia mengejar pria itu dan memegang bahunya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, tunggu." Rukia menahan Ichigo ketika ia ingin pergi dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya tanpa mempedulikan Rukia.

"Kau menghindariku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Terus kenapa kau menjauh?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Hei, otakku sedang buntu, kau kan berkepala dingin jadi bantu aku." Rukia yang sudah mulai terdengar berbeda ditelinga Ichigo membuat pria itu akhirnya melihat Rukia yang sudah berwajah merah padam.

"Kau, kenapa?"

"Wah, masih akrab seperti biasanya ya." seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan seragam black menghampiri Rukia dan Ichigo yang masih berdiri di tempat itu dengan segala kebingungan yang mendera Rukia.

"Kaien? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Rukia setelah melihat Kaien yang berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua.

Kaien yang mendengar pertanyaan Rukia tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Berkat doa mu."

Rukia yang mendengar jawaban Kaien tersenyum dan memulai obrolan dengan Kaien. Dan dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang cowok dengan seragam black menghampiri Kaien yang baru saja tiba disekolah itu setelah beberapa minggu ditahan dirumah sakit karena cedera di kaki.

"Kaien, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kaien, selama kau di rumah sakit kami dengar, kalau sebenarnya kau dan Ichigo sebenarnya sangat akrab."

Kaien yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum dan melirik Ichigo yang masih berdiri ditempat yang sama tanpa ekspresi.

"Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin mereka akrab." Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera membantah dan melirik secara bergantian 2 cowok itu.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kami berdua akrab." Kaien tersenyum sembari melihat kearah Ichigo yang masih tidak merespon.

"Tapi mungkin rahasia kita sudah tebongkar ya Ichigo." lanjutnya lagi dan menunggu reaksi dari pria dingin berambut oranye yang seharusnya sudah memberi suatu respon sejak tadi.

Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Kaien pun tersenyum. "Sepertinya permainan kita berakhir sampai disini."

.

.

Balasan review !!

KakyouAkuno : hubungan mereka berdua udah teruangkap disini kan ^^

ARGENTUM SILVER-CHAN : lho kug terpesona ada apa *bingung*

don canonji : hehehe baguslah anda sudah mereview kalau tidak saya akan benar-benar membunuh anda *digetok*

endingnya sangat diusahakan gak bakal gantung… oke deh ini udah update

Tie-manganiac-bgt males login : Eh, itu dimana ya? Maklum buta arah XDD

Ada kug perayaan sumpah pemuda, paling cuma upacara..

Ichan Kurosaki : Iya ini udah update ^^

edogawa Luffy : Karena apa udah terungkap di chapter ini kan.. nih udah update ^^

Ichan Kurosaki : *ikutan ketawa* tapik Kug lucu?? Ada yang lucu ya?? *heran*

Yumemiru Reirin : Karena Byakuya gak mau nyakitin Rukia.. hmm lebih lengkapnya baca yang chap ini ^^

Ni-chan d' :Hayo! Jangan ngasih spoi *ngamuk gak jelas*

Eh.. oke deh ini udah update !!! kalau mau baca komiknya lagi injem ma aku aja *hehehe*

nha Luph Him : Hmm romancenya baru renruki belum ichiruki *nangis gaje*

shirayuki haruna : Hehe dia emang cocok jadi petugas intel yang tukang nguping XDD

Marie Antoinette : Eh.. gomen kalau emang lemod updatenya maklum lah orang sibuk *getoked*

Ini udah update ^^

Ruki_ya_cH : Iya mereka saudara satu ayah beda ibu..

Author Note

Gomenasai karena updatenya lemod dan buat ntar malam mss akan update Love Work and Promise.

Dan bagi yang berkenantolong baca fic mss yang judulnya Yes, I do ^^

Ayo tekan ijo dibawah dengan semangat!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Black, White or Grey by mss Dhyta**

**Penguin Brother by Ayumi Shiina**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Pair : Ichiruki, RenHina, RenRuki**

**AU OOC**

Rukia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran sekligus takut. Ia masih takut mendengar ucapan terakhir Ichigo, terlalu aneh dan terlalu mencurigakan.

"Jangan-jangan kalian merencanakan semua ini?" sela salah seorang anggota Black yang mulai menatap pemimpinnya dengan tatapan curiga, Rukia menoleh kembali melihat ekspresi Kaien yang berubah.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu," Kaien tersenyum membuat kebencian bangkit dari para anggotanya, sekarang mereka tahu kalau mereka hanyalah boneka yang dijadikan bahan permainan kedua orang besar di sekolah mereka.

Rukia masih bingung dan tidak bisa mengungkapkan apapun, ia masih berusaha mencerna, sekarang ia merasa otaknya benar-benar bekerja begitu lambat.

"Mereka berdua memang tidak terlalu akrab," seseorang menyela keheningan tanpa penjelasan itu Rukia memindahkan lagi pandangan menuju tempat seseorang berambut merah berdiri.

"Tapi mereka berdua bersekongkol untuk menjadi ketua dari Balck dan White dengan begitu mereka akan menjadi, orang yang dihormati oleh senior maupun junior. Mereka memang merancang semuanya sejak awal," Renji melanjutkan ucapannya dan membuat suasana hening kembali merasuk diantara mereka.

Seorang anggota Black maju, dan mulai berteriak dengan emosi. "Jadi kalian telah membohongi kami semua?" Rukia menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bingung dan beralih pada dua orang yang dipersalahkan itu, tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi mereka terutama Ichigo.

"Dasar penipu,"

"Memuakkan,"

"Hei kalian berdua, katakan kalau hal itu tidak benar," sekarang Rukia yang angkat bicara ia mendekati Ichigo dan mencoba melihat ekspresinya yang tetap sama.

"Ini memang benar, dan sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur lagi Rukia," Ichigo pun berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka semua, kaki kecil Rukia pun mengejarnya. Tetapi samar-samar Rukia masih bisa mendengar Kaien berbicara.

"Kalau yang ingin protes hadapi aku sekarang,"

.

.

Keeseokan harinya Rukia bisa melihat banyak orang memakai baju bebas , bahkan lebih banyak daripada yang sebelumnya. Ia hanya menatap dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, ia memang senang tapi entah kenapa di sisi lain ia merasa ada yang salah dengan semua perubahan yang begitu cepat ini.

"Maaf ya anggota clubku yang menyebarkannya, padahal sudah kusuruh mereka tutup mulut," ucap Hitsugaya setelah mendengarkan kronologis kejadian yang terjadi kemarin.

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya den tersenyum puas. " Bagaimanapun karena hal itu anggota kita bertambah dengan cepat,"

Rukia hanya mendengarkan ucapan itu samar-samar. Sementara anggota lain berusaha menghitung anggota Grey yang ada dari lantai 2, Rukia bisa mendengar suara Renji memanggilnya.

"Hei, setidaknya senang sedikit,"

Rukia hanya berpaling dan menatap Renji, "Renji, aku sudah sedikit mengerti ucapanmu kemarin Renji," ujarnya mengalihkan dari topik awal.

Renji menatap Rukia dengan tatapan heran. "Oh itu sebenarnya aku hanya keceplosan,"

"Maaf."

Renji menatap Rukia yang suadah menunduk. "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membalasnya, aku tidak punya pikiran lain selain kau adalah sahabatku."

Renji tak bisa lagi mengatakan hal lain, ia berbalik dan mencoba melihat rombongan anak sekolah yang masuk dengan seragam bebas. "Setidaknya terimakasih kau mau mendengarkannya,"

Mata Hinamori melihat dengan seksama pembicaraan itu, samar-samar ia menangkap bahwa Rukia baru saja menolak orang yang ia sukai.

.

.

Rukia berdiri di atap dan membiarkan rambut kebiruannya tertiup angin, jam istirahat sudah tiba dan entah kenapa ia sedikit malas berkumpul dengan anak Grey yang lain. ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya dan melihat Hinamori berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau baru saja menolak Renji ya Rukia?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk, tak ingin menyangkalnya. "Begitulah, tenang saja ini bukan karenamu, aku memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat," Rukia menjawab seolah-olah ia bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan Hinamori setelah ini.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Hinamori masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya ia tidak bisa melihat mata Rukia hanya punggunya yang terlihat sebelum Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa berbohong terlalu banyak,"

Lalu Hinamori berlari memeluk Rukia yang membalas pelukannya. "Setidaknya ceritakan padaku jika kau menyukai seseorang," pinta Hinamori dan dijawab Rukia dengan bisikan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku Hinamori,"

.

.

Rukia kembali berjalan-jalan menyusuri lorong sendirian, ia tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang tanpa rambut (A/N : botak) yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu memberitahu soal Kaien pada nona Miyako,"

Rukia lalu bisa merasakan kepalanya dijitak setelah mendengar suara keras khas Ikaku, setelah itu pun ia hanya bisa terduduk terkejut.

"Eh, maaf aku kan tidak sengaja, lagipula aku tidak memberitahunya secara langsung," Rukia berusaha mengelak dari jitakan namun tak berhasil, ia terlalu kecil.

"Baiklah, aku memafkanmu mumpung ini hari baik,"

Rukia lalu bersandar dan menarika nafas lega. "Hari baik? Maksudmu?"

Ikaku mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Hei, ini kan hari kemenangan Grey kau masih tidak sadar? Kelihatannya pun kau tidak terlalu senang?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Senang? Aku tidak tahu juga,"

Ikaku lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia. "Mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan, kau tidak mau ikut, ketua Grey?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku bukan ketua, lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berperan, masalah strategi Renji yang mengatur, Hitsugaya dan Inoue pun sangat membantu, kau juga jika ada masalah pun ikut membantu,"

"Hei, kau tidak sadar tanpa kau kami tidak akan bergerak, aku sudah lama disini dan tidak ada yang seberani kau, mereka tidak kuat ditindas, kaulah yang memotivasi kami untuk berani mengubah sekolah ini," Ikaku menjelaskan tanpa menatap wajah Rukia. Dan Rukia pun hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau benar,"

"Tapi jika kau masih merasa belum puas mungkin kau merasa masih ada misi yang belum kau selesaikan,"

Rukia mencerna ucapan Ikaku dan menyadari kalau pria botak itu benar, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya walaupun urusannya sudah selesai.

.

.

Pagi itu cerah tetapi sudah digemparkan oleh sebuah berita yang mengejutkan, Rukia yang baru saja tiba pun terkejut ketika Ichigo Kurosaki, yang hari itu mengenakan pakaian bebas memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang ketika ia buka berisi.

"Seragam White?" tanya Rukia memastikan benda yang dipegangnya.

"Kau bilang akan membakarnya di halaman sekolah kan?" ucap Ichigo sembari berjalan meninggalkan Rukia, diikuti dengan sorakan penuh kemenangan dari anggota Grey yang lain.

Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar telah menang.

.

.

Kaien yang memasuki ruangan ketua Osis hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ternyata benar, kau sudah menyerah?"

Ichigo yang sedang membereskan beberapa berkas miliknya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tidak pernah mensyukuri kedatangan Kaien yang pastinya hanya akan mengejeknya.

"Hilangkanlah sedikit sikap cuekmu kakak," Kaien memulai lagi candaannya yang menurut Ichigo sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau," Ichigo tak menatap Kaien sedikitpun dan tetap bersama berkas-berkasnya yang harus diurus hari itu juga. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tenang jika Kaien masih berdiri di depan pintu dan menggodanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara banyak kaki yang berlari menuju ruangan OSIS yang sekarang ditempati oleh Kaien dan Ichigo. Setelah suara langkah kaki itu datang dan masuk, Rukia yang ikut bersama dengan pasukan Grey itu mulai menunjukkan jarinya kearah Kaien.

"Hei, kau sudah kalah jadi serahkan seragammu," pinta Rukia tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Kaien serta ekspresi terganggu dari Ichigo.

"Ogah," Kaien yang tak peduli dengan anak buah Rukia yang berjumlah tidak sedikit menjawab dengan penolakan dan juluran lidah.

"Kalau begitu lucuti dia," Rukia yang memberi perintah membuat beberapa anggota Grey menyerang Kaien yang masih tidak sadar kalau dirinya akan diserang, dan hasilnya beberapa menit kemudian seragam miliknya sudah berada di tangan orang lain.

"Cuma seragam 1 itu. Terserah mau diapakan," keluh Kaien setelah menghajar beberapa orang yang tadi berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Kebetulan kalian berdua ada disini, aku ingin membicarakan masalah kemarin," Rukia memulai topik lain setelah seragam itu terlepas dari tubuh Kaien, tetapi Ichigo yang tak terlalu peduli segera berdiri dan menyingkir dari ruangan itu.

"Hei, Ichigo jangan pergi dulu,"

"Sudahlah, apa kau mau dihajar lagi?" tanya Kaien dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Rukia mengejek. "Kau sudah tidak punya pengikut lagi, jelas saja aku tidak takut,"

"Kau sombong sekali midget padahal kita udah pernah tidur bareng,"

Sejenak kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kaien membuat kontrofersi dipikiran masing-masing orang yang ada disana.

"Benarkah?"

"Eh, itu cuma salah paham jangan berpikir yang tidak ti…" kalimat Rukia terpotong ditengah-tengah ketika mereka semua merasa mendengar suara kepala seseorang yang bertemu dengan pintu.

Ketika Hitsugaya, Rukia dan Kaien menoleh, mereka melihat kepala Ichigo Kurosaki menempel di pintu dan hal tersebut membuktikan bahwa asal suara tadi adalah dari kepalanya yang bertemu dengan pintu.

Kaki Ichigo kembali melangkah dan berusaha untuk melupakan kalimat yang tadi dikatakan Kaien, tetapi sekali lagi kakinya tersandung dan jatuh.

"Itu, Ichigo kan?"

"Dia kejedut pintu?"

"Dan tersandung?"

Rukia hanya bisa menatapa fenomena tadi dengan tanda tanya besar yang melayang dikepalanya, bagaimana bisa si dingin Ichigo melakukan kesalahan –kecerobohan seperti itu.

"Ternyata, si cowok dingin itu hanya bereaksi padamu, daripada menindasmu lebih efektif memakai cara ini," Kaien secara tiba-tiba melontarkan pernyataan yang benar-benar tidak dimengerti Rukia, hanya mampu membuat wanita itu mengulang kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kaien.

"Cara ini?"

Setelah itu Rukia hanya mampu melihat punggung Kaien menjauhi pintu, berjalan dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya kepada setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Dia gila ya?"

.

.

Kaien melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa ia senang sekali menemukan cara untuk membuat Ichigo marah besar, setidaknya menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi yang dimilikinya. Ketika ia melewati toilet pria secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang dari dalam dan dilemparkan kearah lain masuk ke dalam toilet itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaien kesal dan melihat cowok berambut oranya yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau?"

"Jauhi, Rukia!" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari ekspresi dinginnya, terlalu dingin dari ekspresi biasanya bisa dibilang ekspresi yang hanya ditunjukkan ketika ia sedang marah.

"Ternyata benar hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu marah, bagaimana kalau aku jadikan dia milikku"

"Aku bilang jauhi Rukia!"

Dan secara tiba-tiba tangan Kaien yang terkepal mengenai pipi Ichigo yang masih dipenuhi emosi dan membuat pria itu terjatuh.

"Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu padaku, kau pura-pura bertoleransi padaku padahal kau sangat membenciku,"

Sedetik kemudian Ichigo sudah berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh dan menarik kerah baju Kaien.

"Kau tahu, kita tidak pernah menyukai keberadaan masing-masing, saat ini dan selamanya,"

.

.

Rukia berdiri ditengah aula bersama dengan anggota Grey lain, dan disampingnya ada Renji yang selalu menemaninya selama ia melakukan reformasi sekolah. Tangan Rukia menggenggam 2 buah seragam Black dan White.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin membakarnya?" tanya Renji ketika ia melihat tak ada persiapan apapun yang dilakukan Rukia untuk melenyapkan seragam itu sebagai symbol kemenangan mereka.

"Tidak, walaupun kita sudah menang tapi reformasi ini belum selesai, masih ada beberapa orang yang memakai seragam, jadi sebelum reformasi ini benar-benar berhasil aku tidak akan membakar seragam ini,"

Beberapa orang dari mereka bertepuk tangan seolah-olah menyatakan setuju terhadap pendapat Rukia. Setelah Rukia pun meletakkan 2 buah seragam itu dan mengambil segelas soda.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, dan mari kita bersulang untuk kemenangan kita!"

.

.

Beberapa anggota Grey masih berada di aula, hanya membicarakan hal-hal lain untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, tetapi Rukia dan Renji duduk berdua di tangga yang menghubungkan ruang aula dengan pintu keluar.

"Aku senang sekolah disini, awalnya memang aku ditindas tapi setelah mengadakan reformasi ini, aku senang bisa merayakannya dengan kalian semua,"

Renji yang berada disebelah Rukia hanya tersenyum. "Hei, setelah ini kau tidak akan benar-benar ke Paris kan?"

Rukia menatap Renji dengan tatapan aku serius, dan membuat Renji hanya bisa menahan emosinya.

"Rukia, aku tidak akan menyerah, pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ke Paris,"

"Tapi kan…"

"Dan aku akan tetap berusaha membuat perasaanmu sama denganku,"

Rukia merasakan panas diwajahnya ia sudah menebak kalau wajahnya memerah. Beberapa saat kemudian Renji sudah berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendiri, sekilas mata violetnya melihat lampu ruang OSIS yang masih menyala, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan yang berada di gedung seberang itu.

.

.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat dan berusaha terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, beberapa orang –terutama wakilnya, berpikir kalau ia pengkhianat dan perlu diberikan tambahan pekerjaan.

"Ternyata masih ada ya," Rukia melihat Ichigo dari pintu yang masih terbuka lebar, dan beberapa saat Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sudah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Di aula sedang ramai lho, tidak mau ikut?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan," jawab Ichigo dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada berkas-berkas yang menggunung.

Rukia hanya bisa melihat mata coklat Ichigo yang tak menatap matanya, dia memang masih tidak bisa mengatasi cowok cuek yang satu ini.

"Hei Ichigo, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau semester depan aku akan pindah," Rukia perlahan berjalan mendekati jendela yang masih terbuka lebar.

Dan sejenak tanpa Rukia tahu tangan kanan Ichigo berhenti menuliskan beberapa kata disebuah kertas, ia menatap Rukia dengan tatapan terkejut tetapi Rukia tetap melihat awan gelap yang berada di luar ruangan itu.

"Aku sadar ada beberapa hal yang belum ku selesaikan termasuk masa lalu ku, setidaknya aku ingin semua itu kembali sebelum aku pindah, dan aku minta kau membantuku, " Rukia tetap tidak melihat mata Ichigo yang masih melihat dirinya.

"Setidaknya untuk kali ini aku minta kau jangan menjauh dariku, Ichigo. Aku ingin mengembalikan semua kenanganku yang hilang bersama ingatanku,"

Sekarang Rukia benar-benar sudah mengungkapkan misi lain yang harus ia penuhi sebelum ia pergi. Misi lain yang benar-benar ingin ia selesaikan.

.

.

A/N

Gomenasai mina-san _

Mss lama banget menelantarkan fic yang satu ini… buat review silahkan lihat di PM masing-masing sudah terkirim kesana ^^

Makasih buat yang masih nunggu fic ini

Balasan review

Aizawa Ayumu : Iya ini udah dilanjutin moga aja makin suka ya ^^

Ichan Kurosaki : iya ini udah update gimana lanjutannya masih bikin penasaran?

Rabichan : Iya gakpapa makasih ya udah review

Eh rabichan entar ikut Rukianya gimana?? *bingung*

Ruki_ya : Hmm… udah tahu kan mereka ngomongin apa…

Bin-bin Mayen Kuchiki : Makasih ^^

[Type text]


End file.
